


Doux Chaton

by shockingstory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Illustration occasionally, Lmao I can't believe I said /some/ angst. There is angst, Miraculous Side Effects, Peaceful shenanigans, Small but frequent chapters, Some angst, accept it, also not much of a summary but I'd hate to spoil anything ;0, hes a cat boy now kids, miraculous traits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 45,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingstory/pseuds/shockingstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their fists pounded Chat grinned once more. Another day saved by the two of them and how amazing she was.</p>
<p>Chat Noir wished he could protect his lady more dearly.</p>
<p>Perhaps it's not something he should have wished for. </p>
<p>Purrhaps there will be a catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~ please read these notes ~*~
> 
> So this is my first fic; so yes it will be clunky; there will be grammar errors and spelling mistakes. I hope the story entertains at least someone. :)
> 
>  The perspectives may change, hope it's easy to keep up with!
> 
> (ALSO IM WRITING THIS ON A PHONE SO THE PARAGRAPHD LOOK TINY IM SORRY) 
> 
> I just can't deal with clunky paragraphs when on a phone! Chapter lengths will vary as I go.

"Bien Joué!"

As their fists pounded chat grinned once more. Another day saved by the two of them and how amazing she was. They had taken down Le Thérapeute and returned everything as was once before.

"Well, Mon Chaton, that one was harder than usual," she said between puffs of breath.

Despite being out of breath and exhausted she still had the same glow about her, something that Chat always admired. "Well, she sure did take our _breath_ away." His grin reached his ears and Ladybug playfully sighed.

"Will you ever grow out of puns? Or at age 90 will you hobble around in spandex scaring children off with jokes?" She giggled as she walked across the building top to stare beyond the horizon.

"My Lady, you do know me so well! Those kids would be privileged to have the one and only _Chat Noir_ make puns for them." He made dramatic hand gestures to emphasise his point before sitting down on the edge of the roof.

The sunset was warm and colourful. Some days he wished he didn't hear the beeping of their miraculous so he might have a chance to see her as she is. Le Thérapeute had said some things that continued to linger on the cat's mind.

_"When you love something and you don't grab it, everything is taken away so easily!"_

She was most likely talking about some kind of break up or loss of her own but it did get Chat thinking about who he cherished. Ladybug always got the job done and left. There would be idle conversation but he longed for more. What if one day she didn't show up? What if one day she got hurt and he didn't even know. Chat's mind was digging himself into a hole of doubt and worry, one he wouldn't have dragged himself out of for a while had Ladybug not just tapped him on the shoulder.

"Chat?" She stared down at him and he snapped out of his thoughts having realised the silence that had fallen on them.

"Ah sorry Ladybug, I was just thinking.. About what to have for dinner!" He gave her his signature grin as not to worry her. It made her giggle once more. Making her smile like that warmed his heart so much. If only she didn't just see him as a joke.

"Well better get home then shall we? Can't have you starving in an alley way or you might just go dumpster diving!" She poked his nose before turning away and throwing her yoyo. "I'll _cat_ ch you later," she sent one last grin, almost devilish, back his way before disappearing over the roof tops.

"Ah, my lady really is the cats meow," he smiled to himself before making his own way home.

 

He wanted to better protect her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting started slowly! Please leave any comments or kudos if so you please.
> 
> Also sayings and what not are all from the French version rather than english. When they defeat and akuma they say 'bien Joué" meaning like "good job" or well played or whatever Instead of 'pound it'


	2. Catastrophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which stuff starts happening

Adrien awoke the next morning in a mess of blankets. When he finally got home last night he was exhausted and went to bed straight away. He felt uncomfortable, hungry and still tired as his alarm shouted at him. Well obviously it wasn't shouting but he'll it sure felt that way.

He reached out in attempt to touch the off button on his phone screen for the alarm. *Clack* ".... Hm?" He sat up for a bit, eyes still blurry. His finger had just clacked against the phone screen, not what he expected. His eyes widened as he saw why. An involuntary shriek fell from his mouth due to surprise followed by falling out of his own bed.

"What's all this noise, can't you see I need my sleep?" Plagg yawned and blink as few times, slowly walking himself up.

"Plagg... Plagg? Look at me, what's.... What's going on??" Adrien blurted out his words at a million miles as he grabbed hold of his kwami.

The little black cat studied Adrien before speaking. "Well.... You're looking _cat_ ivating," Plagg laughed at his own joke before continuing. "I mean.  _Meow_ are you doing?" By this point Adrien had dropped the small cat who was now on the ground in hysterics.

He sprinted to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess. No different. But on his head was two ears; well four ears including his ears. "Plagg! Why do I have these ears if I'm not transformed?" He looked closer as his mind tried to acknowledge what was going on. Unlike his transformed ears.. These ones were soft.. Almost real? "They can't be.." He touched the ears and they were. They were warm, he felt them and they even moved with his thoughts. The ears were real and he now also knew the explanation to the clack noise.

He stared, horrified, at his fingers. Long claws just like the ones his suit has, only again they were real this time. On further inspection they were also quite sharp. This he noticed while freaking out, staring into the mirror and gripping his sink tight. His claws dug in and left deep claw marks. How didn't he also notice his eyes? They were still green the way they are when transformed!

Just as he thought it couldn't get worse than this he felt something against his legs. "Oh no.." He looked over his shoulder to see a long cat tail, resembling his belt but once again; real.

After staring shocked in the mirror for what felt like an eternity, Plagg finally snapped him out of it with a little kick on the cheek.

"Kid. This is bad. Well it's not bad. It's actually hilarious. But I doubt you want to be seen like this." The kwamii sat in Adrien's open palm. "I've seen this happen to a miraculous holder before, just a side effect is all."

"Just a side effect?? Look at me!" Adrien shouted, more panicked than furious. "I'm turning into a cat!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, you've just gotten some cat traits." The kwami floated away into the next room.

"So why? Why today..." Adrien followed Plagg out of the bathroom. "I've had this ring for over a year now!"

Plagg shrugged and slumped down on a cushion. "My guess is a good as yours. Probably strong feelings to protect? The ring wanting to grant more power but along came some side effects."

"Then make it undo them," Adrien groaned as all he could do was fiddle with his claws. "I have to go to school today so make it fast."

"Can't," Plagg yawned once more. "Just ride it out kid. This could last a day to a year to even eternity." The kwamii laughed once more, "plus there's no way I can take you seriously when you look like that."

Adrien's face had taken on a hurt puppy look and his tail went from swooshing to straight down and sad. How was he meant to get to school like this? How was he meant to model like this? What if he wanted to be a Physics lecturer? Cats chase laser pointers! 

 

This was the end of his respectable life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want me to it a spelling mistake or any errors. 
> 
> It's nearly five am here and I doubt some sentences make sense sorry.


	3. A Classy Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a really bad pun. Like it's just no good. Forgive me.

This morning was the hardest to wake up from for Marinette. All her limbs were still aching from the akuma attack yesterday. But all odds against her, with the help from Tikki, she was out the door and off to school.

As soon as she walked into class, Alya was already waiting there for her with a big grin. To be greeted by such a good friend made the struggle out of bed this morning worth it for her.

"Marinette! I got such a good scoop yesterday!" Which wasn't a surprise to Marinette but for her best friend she still put on a show of surprise.

"Really? Let me see! More ladybug footage?" Honestly sometimes she just cringes at the videos as most of the time she feel the shot is unflattering to her. Though this is how most people feel about videos of themselves. (Not that she can ever let Alya know.)

Alya pulled out her phone and showed what glimpses she did get of the pair fighting Le Thérapeute. "It was so cool! This lady seemed to manipulate people through words!" It made Marinette smile and how dedicated Alya was. "I saw Ladybug head off into the distance and there was no way I could have kept up..."

Marinette zoned out of the rest of Alya's rambling. Something about needing to go the the gym. The girl sighed and reminisced over how much Ladybug has changed her life for better. She has so many memories and so much more confidence. Flying across Paris is magical and such a unique experience. To be able to climb whatever building she felt like and stare over the sunset was an unknown dream come true.

She must have fallen deep in thought because Alya was practically shaking her.

"Marinette! Look! Adrien's late and look what he's wearing!" Alya whispered into Marinettes ear, loudly, and gestured to the tired boy who just walked in. "Do you think he's drunk? Who wears clothes like that unless they have a hangover? I would never have thought Adrien as the sort to underage drink!"

Adrien looked ridiculous. It's mid autumn and he looks dressed for a snow storm.

He was wearing a beanie, thick woollen gloves, sunglasses, loosely fitting sweat pants and an oversized hoodie with the hood on. This was very different for a boy who's father is a famous fashion designer. This looked like Adrien had gone into his cupboard and thrown on as many layers as he could. It was shocking enough that the whole class stopped and stared but he shrugged it off and slumped down next to Nino.

After the brief silence ended it was followed but a murmur of whispers. Alya, of course, was the first to break the the silence. She leaned forward and without even holding back let her questions go. 'That's a journalist for you,' Marinette thought to herself and laughed internally.

"Adrien. You know it's autumn right? I mean I'm not fashion kid but I know that ain't looking good on you. What gives? Are you hungover?" She just drilled him with question after question.

"All my clothes are in the wash?" He said in a way that almost sounds like he was questioning himself.

"I don't buy it, Marinette do you buy this? If his clothes are in the wash why would he be wearing all this." She gestured at the hood, beanie and sunglasses.

"I ah- he looks good! I mean fine! .. Uh not fine? Argh." She plopped her head on the desk unable to finish a sentence once again to him. Despite being covered in fifty layers, Adrien still managed to pull it off and look as amazing as usual to Marinette.

"See? My home girl even thinks you look 'not fine'," Alya reached to pull off his sunglasses but before she could the bell rang and the teacher was already stepping in class.

It was ten minutes into class before the teacher even looked up from the book she was reading out. Everyone could tell she was staring at Adrien as she stopped mid sentence.

"Young man, you are indoors and in class right now. Do you realise how rude it is to wear a hoodie and sunglasses in class? Take them off immediately." She was standing in front of his desk leering over him.

"I can't, Miss," he groan and sat back in his seat.

"You can and you will or I will send you to the principle's office." There was a gasp from the whole class at the mention of the principle. Not that it's uncommon for people to be sent there, but never before has Adrien been the one interrogated. He was the golden student who never did anything wrong but here he was refusing to take off the layers.

Before the teacher could say anything else, Adrien was already out the class door. As much as Marinette would never admit it to anyone; Adrien's rebellious side was really cool. She giggled to herself as the rest of the class murmured once more.

The rest of the day went as usual. Well Adrien never showed back up for class, but Marinette got to hang out with Alya and Nino some more and had a good time. As good of a time as they could have while knowing their friend was missing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A /class/y entrance? Geddit. Cause class. And he entered not looking classy at all. Ha ha..... 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry


	4. Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/4H9Hoe7R9fs
> 
> Just thought any of you who haven't heard the French theme song should give it a go :)) 
> 
> (This is the full version basically)

That afternoon Marinette visited Alya's place since neither of them had much homework to complete.

"I'm telling you," Alya ramble on as she sat in front of her computer opened to her Ladyblog. "I'm _this_  close to finding out their identities. I can feel it."

"Perhaps their identities should stay secret though?" Marinette hummed in. They've been through this a million times before but Alya is too determined to let Marinette change her mind. Although it risked her identity, Matinette was still proud of all her friend had done.

Alya was scrolling through various social media sites in hopes of grabbing some kind of hint as to the whereabouts of the two heroes. Marinette sat by her side idly watching as Alya scrolled through the many amateur shots of what were just shadows they claimed to be the heroes racing past. It made Marinette giggle that someone thinks the shadow, of what looks like some laundry, was a super hero.

"Marinette!" Alya gasped as a new feed appeared on her dash. Marinette looked to see the picture of Chat Noir walking in some dark alley. "I know that alley! It's not far from here." Alya grabbed her bag and phone quick and ushered Marinette to hurry up.

"Alya there's no rush," Marinette gave off a sly smile. "You know he's probably already gone by now?"

"Marinette that's quitters talk!" Alya ran out the door with a grin on her face.

"Alya! Wait up!" Marinette laugh as she chased after her friend.

They had quickly reached the very alley way that the photo depicted. It was eerie and dark but Alya of course ran ahead with no hesitation. Before Marinette could even stop her, the shadow of her friend had already faded into the dark of the alley way.

"A-Alya?" She wasn't scared. Or so that's what she told herself. She's a hero! No tiny alley way could scare her.

Marinette stumbled through the alley, nearly tripping on pavement cracks. Maybe she should have just waited, being the klutz she is. Just as she was about to turn around she tripped over on something in the alley.

Or... Someone.

As she look through the darkness in hopes of seeing what stumbled her; green eyes shined vividly towards her.

She knew those eyes.

"Chat what are you doing sitting in a dark alley way," she huffed and sat up, brushing herself off.

"I could ask you the same thing, Marinette," he leaned forward off the wall he was sitting against. "Purrhaps you have _fallen_  for me." Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark in time for her to see his cheesy grin.

"Urgh that wasn't funny," she huffed. "You should think more carefully about where you leave your legs!" Marinette pulled out her phone as she considered telling Alya her find.

"I was just minding my own business and enjoying a nice cat-nap." He stood up and stretched. Marinette wondered had Chat Noir just been sleeping on the streets?

She put her phone away and stood up with him. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly as he stared off into the alley. Knowing his jester like personality she knew there was little chance he would answer it seriously.

"Just staking out, making sure no bad guys are up to trouble." He flexed in front of her to obviously show off. "Leave the worrying up to me, Princess." With a wink and a touch on her shoulder, he was off over the roof tops and out of sight.

The teenager sighed but before she could continue that thought she heard a shout out of her name.

"Marinette!" It was Alya back of course. "Was that Chat Noir? Why didn't you call me? Please tell me you at least took a picture." Her friend stood next her out of breath.

Marinette was never going to live this one down.

 

* * *

  

Later that night, Marinette laid in bed, eyes open and nowhere close to falling sleep. The tick of a clock in the distance seemed faster than a second. A dripping tap and creaking pipes murmuring in the distance. Her kwami's soft breath next her as she slept. All these things kept her awake.  
  
But really.

She was worried about him. Why was he out on the street, sleeping of all things? Was he hurt? Did he have no home? A million questions raced through her mind. He was always protecting her but barely had she ever considered how his home life might be.

She wanted to be the one to protect _him_ for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toot toot. Tooting along ! Slowly steady and my goodness a fourth chapter within 24 hours? Yes kids see it here.
> 
> Okay the chapters are small but it's what's inside that counts! I hope everyone is enjoying it at least a lil bit:)


	5. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time skip back a tad)
> 
> Just some soft soft not really plot but soft :)

The young man stormed out of class. There was no getting past the teacher it seemed. Couldn't she just let him wear this ridiculous get up in class?

It's not like he could say what actually was the case. 'Yes, well Miss, you see I have these terrifying claws and intense eyeballs right now.' That would have gone over wonderfully. 'Oh and yeah I'm chat noir!' No flaws in that plan. Or rather... _claws_.

Adrien smirked to himself over his silent pun as he walked along the streets of Paris. He could hardly go home yet or his father- No, his father's assistant would drill him with questions and get furious at him for missing class.

He sighed and stared at the blue sky. It was way too hot to be wearing clothes like these. He would strip the extra layers off in a instant if it weren't for the _problem_. Mulling it over he had a better idea.

He unzipped his hood and out floated his little black Kwami. "Adrien this is my sleep time. You are meant to be in class so I can get my beauty sleep."

"No beauty sleep will work on you," Adrien laughed. He obviously didn't mean it but it was tradition to joke around at each other's expense.

"Yes because I'm already flawless!" Plagg chimed in confidence. "It's you that looks a mess today."

"Yes which is exactly why I have woken you up," he replied.

"Oh no," the kwami half heartedly started floating off a bit knowing exactly what the outcome was.

"Plagg! Transform en Moi!" With a flash of green, and some well mastered theatrics, Chat Noir now stood tall.

He sighed in relief and he held his head back in the wind. Feeling it blow between his hair was so much better than the hot beanie. He reached his arms out and had the biggest and most satisfying stretch he has had in awhile.

"Ah~" It was such a perfect day so why waste it sitting around he thought.

In a second he had extended his staff and was already running across rooftops. It was until feeling so free had he realised how much stress he was feeling from the _Purr_ ickly _Purr_ oblem.

Once more Chat Noir found himself laughing alone over a silent pun. Soon he found himself perched on top of the Eiffel Tower, peering across the bustling city. Being this high, although once would have terrified the boy, instead brought him peace. The air was fresher up this high and the view was amazing.

He went and touched his ears. As Chat Noir, he seemed to still have the same seemingly fake ears. This sent a little bit of relief through him. His lady would likely ridicule him over having real cat ears!

He sighed deeply and stared down. What was he meant to do.

 

* * *

 

The day past fairly peacefully for Chat Noir, saw some sights, chased some bullies away from a kid and got given a free Ice-cream. Why be at school as Adrien's Agreste when there is people willing to give Chat Noir free ice-cream? If only it were that easy to ignore his responsibilities. Plus, although he would hate to admit it, being Chat felt quite lonely without his Ladybug.

After he was done the free Ice-cream he felt a yawn coming on and decided to finish the day off with a nap. There was no way he wanted to deal with: ' _Adrien why weren't you at school. We were worried sick. You missed your lessons. Your father would be furious'_

So instead he found a quiet and easy to hide in alley and flopped right into a light slumber.

 

* * *

 

Having been abruptly woken by his classmate he was kind of glad, despite the awkward situation. Had she not woken him it would have been dark before he got home. Not that getting home now, after having missed school was much better.

He threw himself towards home and transformed back to himself a few blocks off. He took the last distance slowly as to mentally prep himself.

'I was feeling sick' no he thought. If he was feeling sick he would have gone to first aid or home.

'I got lost' there's no way anyone would buy that.

'I was attacked' he had no wounds to prove that and... Well his father would only make tighter restrictions.

'I'm now... a cat?' Nope.

He sighed and pushed opened the front door. Whatever it was he would just have to make it up on the spot.

 


	6. Dance Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few lil notes in ways of language
> 
> (And more at the end)
> 
> In the French version of miraculous ladybug. Adrien always is calling his father as 'mon père' which is not what people tend to call their fathers. Eg Marinette calls hers papa. But Adrien doees more Like "hello father how are you" it lack affection etc. Way too formal.

"Adrien Agreste!" Nathalie was already raising her voice and practically marching over to were the rugged up boy stood.

He had just entered the door and of course she waiting for him. "Yes? Is mon père looking for me?" He wiped his feet on the door mat and started off towards his room.

"Actually no, I did not inform him of your negligences yet..." She sighed. Adrien knew she looked out for him. Although she never admitted it; he knew he wouldn't have been allowed at school had she not talked to his father. "Look, if you have to leave school early just.. Just let us know so I can pick you up. You need to stay safe."

"Nathalie that's enough," a voice boomed from behind her.

Adrien gazed up the stairs, not that he needed to look, but half way down the stairs was his father walking down. Gabriel already had a stern displeased look on his face as he began to talk.

"If my son is _absent_  from his classes, you are to inform me straight away." He had such a vile tone in his voice as he glared down the assistant. "And you." He looked towards Adrien.

Within a few steps he stood right in front of Adrien, towering over him as to diminish his son. Adrien watched in disgust as his father's nostrils flared in anger.

Just as his father opened his mouth to scold the young boy, he was interrupted by a loud crash noise which sent a rumble through the ground.

Adrien didn't have to think twice about it. He ran up to his room with a smile on his face. Never before had he been so glad for an akuma attack. He could hear his father behind him directing Nathalie to put up the house defences. Meaning Adrien didn't have long to get out of his room.

As soon as he closed his door behind him he transformed and was out the window just in time as the shutters rolled over.

He bounced along a few roof tops before arriving at the scene. The spandex clad hero hid behind a chimney as he surveyed the scene. Down the road he saw a shady figure wearing... A tutu? Yep she was wearing a tutu, dancing around and each time her feet touched the ground a loud crash would follow, sending the surrounding area shaking.

"What's up?" Ladybug appeared from behind him, also leaning to look over the scene.

"How nice of you to drop by, my lady." He leaned against the chimney, "we've got quite a show down there! Gotta make sure to remember the _steps_ ," he winked.

"What?" She looked at him completely confused.

"Dance steps!" He cheered. "Because she's a dancer." He chuckled.

"Chat that is far from your best," she rolled her eyes. "Got any info on her?"

"She's dancing to a rhythm.. _Purr_ haps in counts of eight?" He looked back over the scene. She was yelling something but they were too far away to hear. "On the eighth beat she pounds the ground."

"Well then," Ladybug smiled at Chat. "We better _beat_  her to it." She tossed her yoyo and was off before he could even comprehend.

"Hey!" He chased right after her, "I was saving that for later." He grinned as they made their way to the villain.

The battle continued much like they often did. The two of them jumped around the dancer who soon announced her name as she knocked them on their feet.

"Stay seated as there will be another act from La Ballerine!" She curtsied and spun her way closer to the two heroes who were still picking themselves off the ground.

"She sure _ball_ ed us over," Chat Noir grinned once more and waggled his eyebrow at Ladybug.

"Mon Chaton, we have to deal with her not waste time on puns." Ladybug once more was stringing up the villain.

They both worked together to finally take down La Ballerine. Ladybug used her lucky charm as she instructed Chat exactly what to do. He always admired that she knew just what was needed. She was strong and smart. Not quite book smart like Adrien was, but smart in the way that's ready to act and make the best choices. He adored her for it.

"Bye bye, petit papillon!" She waved off the white butterfly and turned to him fist out.

"Bien Joué!" They said in tandem once more as their fists clashed. Fighting an akuma always brought on such a frill to Adrien's life.

But right after the fist bump, everything that was wrong dawned back on him. What had once been a wide grin on his face, faded to disappointment. His father was going to be furious when he gets home. Not only that, but his father will make him take of the ridiculous clothing.

"What's up kitty cat?" Ladybug leaned in front of him with a look of genuine concern.

Crap, he can't have her worrying about him. He's meant to be her knight in shining... Spandex. "Ah _lay-dee-bug_! You really do put _spots_  in my vision." He gave her a smile, drawing out her name, this was in hopes of steering the conversation away from himself.

"Chat come on-" her miraculous starting beeping right on cue. "Well, Mon Chaton, seems like you are saved by the bell!" She dinged the bell on his suit and was off in a flash.

A blush ever so slightly hit his cheeks. One day he would make her fall for him. She was _paw_ sitively _purr_ fect.

Unfortunately the beep of his ring brought him back down to reality. He couldn't avoid his father forever.. Could he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the more obvs language that some may not know:
> 
> Mon Chaton: my kitty/kitten
> 
> Bien Joué : as explained earlier: well done/played or good job
> 
> Bye bye petit papillon: bye bye little butterfly (yes p obvs since does she say that in english? I can't remember)
> 
> transform en moi!: transform me!  
> (I'm like 90% sure is transform en moi. But some people write it as transforme moi)  
> **edit : I've had s bunch of people all give me different remarks as to what it is. Now I'm more about 5% sure now to be honest. But for the sake of the story the exact wording is harmed
> 
>  
> 
> Particular reasons I use these bits of french in the story is because translating them does not always give off the same emotion. Plus they are cool sayings the two characters repeat often.
> 
> Hope yall enjoying the .. Slow? Progression. Just wanted to further display their feelings and emotions you know?
> 
> (Oooh and also "lay-dee-bug' chat often lengthens her name in this almost sing song way and it's cute!


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst?

As Chat Noir leaped towards his house he notice the shutters were already off and a light in his room. Someone must have gone in looking for him.

He got as close as he could to his bedroom window to take a look. Gabriel stood in there eyebrows crossed and most likely growling. Well not growling but Chat liked to think he was. Steam coming out of his ears like a train, face as red as a tomato and feet stomping hard enough to put holes in the ground.

Their eyes locked.

"Oh crap," Chat whispered as he ducked out of the way. He was too busy thinking about a cartoonish version of his father to notice he was spotted.

He jumped down to the yard out of site and took off the transformation. Adrien quickly dashed inside and up into his room while his father was still distracted.

"What are you looking for, père?" Adrien leaned in the door frame trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.

His father looked completely thrown off. "Uh," he cleared his throat. "Adrien where have you been." Once more his eyes narrowed and he went back up to leering over the kid.

"Uh.. I chased after the excitement. I wanted to see the heroes." He scratched the back of his neck subconsciously.

"Hmph," Gabriel obviously didn't buy it but continued on anyway. "What is all this?" He stared up and down Adrien, finally addressing his clothing.

"Can't I wear what I want? It's not like I'm doing a shoot right now." He pushed the sunglasses further up his nose.

His father sneered. "Yes you _can_ wear what you want," he reach forward and felt the seam of the hoodie. "But you are an Agreste and I _urge_  you to dress better."

Adrien groaned. He knew when his father said that, what he really meant was; 'Adrien if you continue to dress this way, I will rain down on you and make your life hell.'

"Whatever," Adrien shrugged and pulled the hoodie further down.

His father still looked very suspicious. "So..." He paced back to the window, "why did you run out of school?"

"I felt tired," he replied.

"Actually I called your school," he turned back to Adrien with what was practically a glare. "You refused to respect the teacher and... Take off those sunglasses." Once more Gabriel paced back toward Adrien, "how many lies have you told to me today?"

"I'm allowed to keep things to myself père," Adrien huffed and crossed his arms. "You can't expect me to tell you everything when you never there for me when I try and talk to you."

"You are skipping school!" His voice boomed. "Running away for a whole day and no one knew where you were!" His nostrils were flaring again in the way that disgusted Adrien. "If this is the kind of thing you are keeping a secret of, then no! You can not have secrets from me!"

Adrien felt dwarfed by his father. To counter this, the young man stood as tall as he could. "Well maybe if you paid more attention to what's going on in my life. Maybe then I wouldn't keep so many secrets from you!" Adrien shouted back with as my fury as his father inflicted on him.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" His father stepped even closer to the boy.

Adrien went to shout back. But what came out of his mouth was not what either of them had expected.

Gabriel's eyes widen and Adrien covered his own mouth.

Adrien had just hissed his father's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor innocent child


	8. A Big Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thank you for the kudos! Since we got to fifty here's another chapter to celebrate.

This was bad.

He dashed past his father into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

If it wasn't obvious before, it certainly was crystal clear now to his father.

The kid raided the cupboards in his bathroom, finally finding what he was looking for. Adrien pulled out a simple looking backpack. It contained a few essentials in case... Well in case he ever had to run away. He had prepared this bag long ago after a big fight with his father. He never thought the day would come that he would truly need it.

His father was already throwing the door open and yelling after him.

Fortunately at that point in time, Adrien learnt how the ring had made him stronger. He jump right out of the window, into a tree, just as he would have while transformed.

With little time to marvel over this new found strength, he continued over the fence and down the street.

Adrien was turning into Chat Noir.

 

* * *

   
Marinette walked through the streets of Paris. Having fought off the last akuma she was pretty pleased with herself. There was something very satisfying about being a hero. Although no one knew Marinette was Ladybug, knowing herself; she was proud.

"Tikki, don't you just love the moonlight?" She said quietly towards her open purse.

"It certainly is amazing. But I love the blue day sky just as much!" The kwami flew out of the bag and onto Marinette's now open hands.

She hummed in acknowledgment and stared up at the stars. "There's just something so beautiful about the stars in the dark night sky." Her blue eyes gazed along the sky but she knew she should be getting home soon.

Marinette cut through an alley way as a short cut to her home. Tikki went back into her purse and started to doze off. Marinette could hear the little bug's quite snores and giggled to herself. Transforming takes a lot out of the both of them.

She had nearly zoned out before snapping back to reality as she saw a dark hooded figure sprinting in her direction. She looked side to side but there was nowhere she could hide. Panic took over and her legs froze in place.

Crash!

The hooded figure slammed right into Marinette, sending her back and onto the ground.

"Oof.." She had snapped her eyes shut without even realising. Slowly she reopened them, terrified to see who had just knocked her down.

Over her was the hooded figure, the alley way too dark for her to make out any facial features besides..

The glowing green eyes.

"Uh, ouch, sorry," he started sitting up, brushing his hands off.

Marinette stared up, lost for words as the boy knelt in front of her. What was Chat Noir doing running this fast through an alley? She surveyed what she could make out and noticed he wasn't even transformed.

He was obviously preoccupied with some other thought to pay much attention to her.

"C-chat?" She finally spoke up, voice quiet and hoarse. "What's wrong?"

She could hear him swear quietly under his breath before speaking up. "Nothing! Nothing at all." He was still puffing from what must have been a long run.

"Nothing doesn't seem to be the case, Chaton!" She sat up and knelt in front of where he now sat. "Uh... If you don't mind me asking... Are your eyes always that green?"

His eyes widened before ducking his head. "My eyes... No, it's only a recent occurrence, some kind of side effect," he rambled off. "Don't look. I'm not transformed right now, okay?" He scrambled his hands along the ground before finding the sunglasses that had been knock off from the crash.

The girl quickly turned her head away. She of all people knew how important their real identities were. "Sorry." She mumbled. It's not like it was her fault. He just ran right into her. "Chat Noir, you need to look where you are going. Knocking girls onto their butts is rude." She put on a teasing voice and giggled lightly in hopes of brightening the solemn mood in the air.

She heard him unzip his hoodie slightly and whispered something. Before she knew it there was a bright green flash.

"Not that I'm in any rush," the newly formed Chat Noir stood up, brushing himself off. "But I should be on my way!" He picked up his bag and offered a hand out to Marinette.

She grabbed the familiar hand and with his help she stood up. "Seems like you are in quite a rush," she put her hands on her hips. "This is the second time just today I've found you frazzled and in an alley way."

"What can I say," he smirked. "I'm just an alley cat." He step past her and turned to leave.

She was even more worried about him now.

What could she do? She could reach out and ask him once more; but he most likely wouldn't answer the truth. She could stop him in his tracks and force him to tell her; but why would Chat Noir tell Marinette?

She sighed and grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Chat... Please. I'm worried about you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys! I hope you are all enjoying it so far


	9. A Cup of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I update like three times a day it seems!
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure there are a thousand and one typos in here so please excuse that :O  
> I've read it over a few times but each time I find a new error. Whoops

Her hand was warm on his; even through his suit he could feel it. On top of that he could see the genuine concern on her face. What was he meant to say?

"Marinette..." He sighed as he looked over to her. "I'm not _kitten_ around here, I really should be going." He gave her a smile.

"What are you running from?" She stared right into him and even past the mask. She shouldn't be the one worrying about him; he's the city superhero, not her.

But she was being far too persistent for him to leave it vague. "Okay if you insist on knowing," he straighten out his back having not noticed how slumped he had gotten. "I just need a _paws_ from my home life." He winked at her, exaggerating on the pun as much as he could in hopes of distracting her from the rest of the sentence.

It didn't work. He watched as a look of sadness fell on her face. Had Marinette always cared this much about Chat Noir? They had only really had one or two conversations.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Her voice went quiet.

He chuckles nervously. He didn't really think further on the idea besides: step one - grab bag. Step two - jump out window. Step three - run. "Not exact-"

A loud car tire screech behind them stopped Chat in his tracks. In shock he pressed himself and Marinette to the wall with an arm across her.

"What are you-" he cut her off by putting his hand gently over her mouth.

"Look, there are people I really can't let get me right now okay?" He whispered quietly while looking out to the car.

From the car emerged Nathalie and the gorilla aka a huge problem. They had obviously spotted him because they were headed right his way.

"Adrien?" Nathalie's voice called out. "Adrien please, your father is worried sick."

"Crap," Chat looked towards the other end of the alley way. "Hold on princess, you're in for a wild ride."

Before she could even get a word out, the cat wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and began to sprint back down the alley way.

They were getting further and further down with the buildings on either side blocking off all the light. Behind him Was the sound of pounding footsteps of the gorilla following. All things considered Chat Noir should be able to out run this guy. Unfortunately the gorilla was professionally trained to be a bodyguard so he was able to keep right on their tracks.

Marinette was yelling about something over his shoulder but probably just noises of complaint that he couldn't make out. He could feel her grip around his neck and shoulders. Maybe he shouldn't have dragged her into this one. But all things considered it could be worse; some pedestrians he's carried out of trouble just end up shrieking in his ears.

Just as they were nearing the end of the alley, some darkly dressed men started cornering him in.

"Oh _whiskers_..." His breath was laboured and legs aching from the sudden sprint. He's use to running on all fours as Chat but carrying Marinette didn't really allow for that. "Looks like mon père called for more guards, _purr_ obably no trouble for me!" He gave a smirk, even if it didn't keep Marinette's confidence up, it helped his own ego.

He pulled out his baton ready to fight, putting Marinette on her feet but still leaving one arm around her instinctively to protect her. He eyed up his competitors while trying to figure out how exactly he could take them all down.

_Bonk_!

Adrien clutch at his head as he felt something bang down on it. It was Marinette's fist. Apparently the whole time she was trying to get his attention.

" _Meow_ ch!" He looked over at her.

"Chaton! I've been trying to tell you something and you ignored me." She huffed and pushed the baton, which he dropped in order to hold his head, back into his hands. "All you have to do is extend this and take us over the roof! You should've know that!"

Oh did he feel like the biggest idiot.

How could he forget his own tactic.

Even Marinette knew better than he did.

He nodded and quickly wrapped an arm back around her as he held the baton by his side. "Hold tight Mademoiselle," He pressed the button, sending them up over the roof tops. To top it off he gave a wave off to what looked like an army of body guards before heading off.

This time he took Marinette's hand and pulled her along behind him as he ran. He was too exhausted to carrying her anymore. "Look I totally knew what I was doing," he grinned to the girl behind him. "I was _feline_ like putting a show on."

"Sure you did, mon Chaton!" She puffed between her words. "I believe you 100%" He could feel her eyes roll.

"So uhm..." The two stopped running after they got a few blocks away. "I'm really sorry about pulling you into this." He looked at her completely apologetically.

Her eyes widened.

"What?" Chat noir raised an eyebrow at the girl as she clasped her hands around her mouth.

"That lady..." Marinette's voice was quiet once more. "She called you Adrien."

"Uhh," crap crap crap how is he meant to get out of this one. "N-no she said 'a tea, hon?' She was offering me tea as temptation to hand myself in."

She looked stunned. Maybe she bought it. "How did you expect me to believe _that_ ," that was a no it seems. At least she seemed somewhat amused.

"Ah..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Guess the _cats_ out of the bag then, Huh?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In his defence "a tea, hon" does sound a bit like Adrien. When pronounced in the french episodes that is.
> 
>  
> 
> Ha ha 'a cup of tea' title ha geddit cause it was a cup of tea to them? Real easy. But also cause of adriens awful attempt of hiding his identity.   
> Fuunny
> 
> It's not forgive me children!
> 
> sorry for what seems like a bit of a dragged out scene. I just enjoy really putting in perspective all their emotions etc.


	10. Whisked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a little back step to grab Marinette's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know we are all sitting there like 'damn it make some dramatic happen or some fluff'
> 
> But foot work sorry.
> 
> I just feel that Marinette finding out Adrien is chat noir is such a big thing that would deserve its own lil bit
> 
> Thus this chapter was born
> 
> Hope it's alright~
> 
> More notes at end

"I'm really sorry about pulling you into this." She could see he was really feeling bad for this. Last time she saw someone feeling as genuinely...

It hit her suddenly as she remembered the woman calling out after him. At the time she was so distracted she barely took into account what she called.

 _"Adrien please, your father is worried sick."_  

She let out a small gasp and covered her mouth in disbelief. Adrien Agreste? No. He couldn't be, could he? She would have known if Chat Noir was the classmate she always sat behind.. Would she?

All she could do was stare all over him. They both had the same green eyes. The lady called him Adrien. They both have the same golden hair? How could she be so blind! But Chat's grin was nothing like Adrien's sweet smile. Was it? Had she ever seen Adrien grin?

A million thoughts buzzed around her head like an angry swarm of bees.

"That lady..." Marinette's voice was quiet as she struggled to get it out. "She called you Adrien."

She watch as immediate panic fell across his face. He seemed to be thinking over it before raising his voice. "N-no she said 'a tea, hon'? She was offering me tea as temptation to hand myself in."

A tea, hon? How does Adrien sound close to that? She smiled to herself and began laughing out loud. She could see Chat did try to excuse himself out of it, but he really miss the target all together.

"How did you expect me to believe _that_ ," she couldn't stop laughing. By this point she was unsure if it's because it was such a Chat move or if it was from being in shock by the truth.

She wiped away a tear from her eye as he finally spoke. "Ah," he had s sheepish smile on his face as his hand went to his neck. "Guess the _cats_ out of the bag then, Huh?"

"How long- I mean h-how didn't I notice?" She was already stuttering the way she did around Adrien. But it's Chat Noir! She's known him for so long and gets along just fine. How could she stutter?

"I know it's crazy," he smirked. "I'm just so good looking it should have been in _paw_ sible to miss!"

She was lost for words. Chat Noir would always make jokes about his looks but to hear them and puns coming from Adrien? She shook her head, "this is going to take awhile for me to absorb."

"Well as much as I'd be up for a conversation on how amazing I am, we really have to get somewhere safe _furr_." He gave her a little squeeze on the shoulder and smiled.

She straight away blushed as dark as a tomato, or at least that's what she thought, at the touch of her shoulder. All the many times Chat Noir carried her to safety or stumbled and landed on top of her.. That was Adrien? Not to mention... Oh no. She had already kissed him. All this time imagining what their first kiss would be and she had already kissed him! Well he doesn't remember... But. Still.

"Marinette?" He was staring right at her. "Is something wrong or..?"

"Uh- oh! Sorry, no! Let's get going." She waved her hand in front of her face as to dismiss him.

"Right," he started running in a direction before stopping two seconds later. "Wait. Where are we going... I don't exactly have a home I'm returning to."

She caught back up to him and smiled. "Silly Chaton, all you had to do is ask politely," she dinged his belled. "You can hide at my place."

His face lit up straight up, just like Chat's often did and made her smile. Marinette's mind was at war with itself. It's Adrien. It's Chat? No both? Urgh.

"Really?" He seemed abuzz by the offer. "Marinette that's so kind of you." He took her hand in his. "I will repay you for it one day, _purr_ omise."

"Chaton you have already saved me way too many times to count! It's the least I could do." She squeezed his hands.

"I.. Have?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh like that time with the artist!"

She rolled her eyes. Really she's the reason they escaped but it's not like she can say: 'no I mean all the times we fought akumatised villains together.'

"Yes yes, now let's get going!" She pointed out the general direction to her house and they were on their way.

It was nice being carried for a change as they whisked through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought to drop you guys a chapter since I'm off to sleep now! Should be another soon after I wake up tomorrow~ 
> 
> Have a good day or night depending on your Timezone :)
> 
> (also I'm half asleep right now so sorry if I left typos or gramma errors again :S feel free to point them out )


	11. Chaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft soft kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to those who's family or friends have been taken away from them in Nice today. 
> 
> It's truly unfortunate and I hope they will make it through these hard times.

As he carried her, this time bridal style, through the air; she watch his as he concentrated on each and every jump. His expression was soft but happy. Without meaning to, Marinette had lifted up her hand and placed it on his cheek.

His eyes snapped down onto hers. "Is there a _purr_ oblem? I am headed the right way, yes?" He kept an eye on her but would keep looking up so they didn't slam into a wall.

She shook her head and retracted her hand. From a civilian perspective; Chat Noir really _was_ really impressive. Normally she was too wrapped up in what they were both doing to even notice.

They landed on her balcony as she was put back down on her feet. It had gotten quite late already so she wanted to make sure to be extra quiet. With a finger over her lip to Chat, she carefully opened the trapdoor and gracefully jumped down. Chat Noir looked down at her and she motioned him to follow.

The dark haired girl winced as Chat made as much noise as one could while jumping down. He crashed into the wall and then onto his face. To be fair she's had a lot of practice. Still, she sighed.

"Noir!" She yelled but still in a whisper. "My parents are sleeping and the last thing I want to do is have to explain to them as to why I brought home a stray." She huffed. The roof top trap door lead right onto her bed. She leant back against her pillows and watched as the cat rubbed his head a bit.

"Who wouldn't want a stray like me?" He grinned and sat down on the bed with his legs crossed. "Huh.. I've been in your room before but I never got to be up here."

She shrugged. Her room was nothing in comparison to the room Adrien had.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" He gestured to his suit and straight away Marinette blushed, eyes wide.

"W-what?" She could only blink. Maybe she missed heard him?

"You know?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "The transformation? Plagg is _purr_ obably exhausted and in need of a well deserved cat nap."

Now she felt silly. Of course that's what he meant! She mentally face palmed and gave him a nod.

As his suit faded away with a glow of green; she couldn't help but stare. She's never seen this it from an outsider perspective. In front of her was now once more the hooded figure. He was wearing exactly what Adrien wore in the morning. So he was hiding green eyes?

"I'm off to raid this house for cheese," she heard a voice say behind Adrien. She looked over and saw what must have been his Kwami. Black and resemblant of a cat. Anything else would have been a surprise

"Try and be polite, plagg," Adrien called after him, but the small black cat was already gone. He looked back at Marinette and a smile shot onto his face.

"What?" She held onto a pillow from her bed, eyes unsure if they wanted to be awake.

"I can take this all off now!" He seemed to beam with joy. Why did green eyes mean he had to wear all the layers? "Since you know I'm Chat Noir, it's not like I have much else to hide," he shrugged.

She watched as he shredded the layers off, which was totally not creepy at all of her. First the hoodie, then the gloves and finally the beanie.

He ruffled his hair which had gone flat from the beanie and stretched his arms out. All Marinette could do was stare at what seemed to be ears on his head. She dropped the pillow and crawled over to where he sat.

"Adrien," she leant forward to inspect the ears. "Are those...?" She reached a hand out to to touch the ears.

They moved.

"Yeah.. Remember what I said about side effects? It's not just the eyes." He gave an awkward smile as the ears moved with his expression.

"Oh my.." She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "May I?" She reached over, this time asking to make sure he was fine with it.

He gave her a nod and just stared at her. He must have gotten these today, she thought, just yesterday she saw Adrien with nothing to hide.

With a grin on her face she once more touch one of his ears. It was soft and warm. She traces her finger along the edge, down to his scalp, almost as to prove to herself they were real. She stared in amazement as the boy let her run her fingers through his hair.

"This is so weird!" She giggled, "Chat! You're an actual cat now." She shuffled forward more and continued patting his two ears. Surprisingly he sat there with little complaint.

As Marinette continued she hardly noticed when he started leaning into each of her touches. All she could do was marvel at how soft and nice his ears and hair were.

He leant over and put his head down on her lap. Her eyes widened in surprise. Adrien Agreste's head was in her lap. The blush spread over her cheeks. No no no. This was Chat, she's been partners with him for so long. She took a breath to compose herself once more.

She watched down at the boy. He looked exhausted and so _soft_. Once more she ran her hand through his hair, scratching at his ears. He was really cute and peaceful this way. She smiled softly, "you know, you can't fall asleep on me."

Adrien gave a hum back in response but it turned into more than that. His hum grew into what she could only guess was a purr. She was definitely going to tease him about this later when they weren't so tired.

"Adrien, we need to get into pajamas," she finally spoke up despite wanting to stay there; his face warm in her lap, purring quietly and she patter his soft hair. But nothing was more uncomfortable than falling asleep in jeans. "Come on." She pushed him back up.

He stared back at her, blinking slowly and letting out a yawn. She looked at him in surprise. How has she not noticed the claws as well?

She could ask him a million question but right now it seemed more likely that the boy would just fall asleep. "Okay, do you have a change of clothes in that bag?"

He nodded back, " _purr_ pared this bag for an overnight stay." He hummed and pulled out some pyjamas.

"I-I will get changed down there and you.. Just change up here okay?" She got up and headed down the stares quickly. Making sure to be out of sight, she finally pulled on her pajamas.

In her mind he was still Chat? But Adrien? She didn't even know what to call him by. He looked so much like Chat noir with the ears and green eyes.. But it was Adrien? Once more she found a huge blush on her cheeks. Adrien's on her bed. She slapped her face a bit to get herself out of the blush. How was she going to get through this night.

Once she felt mentally prepared; she called out for a confirmation that he was dressed. With some kind of a response, which sounded like a muffled 'mhmm', Marinette headed back up to where her bed was.

He was completely spread out across the whole bed, face down. Once more Marinette found herself holding back a gasp as she saw his tail. It swooshed around calmly and she began to laugh.

"Chat! You have a tail!" She fell down on her knees next to where his head sat. She covered her mouth to muffle the amount of laughter coming out. "You really are just one big tomcat!"

She could hear him groan before he lifted up his head. "Please don't tell Ladybug, she will lose any respect she might still have for me." Oh Ladybug knew alright and there's no way she wouldn't tease him over this.

"Fine fine," she poked at his tail and each time it flicked away. It's not surprising since generally cats don't like their tails being touched. "Now move over! I need somewhere to sleep."

She would have made him sleep on the ground or her chaise, but if her mother walked in the jig would be up straight away. At least if he's on her bed she can hide him there.

 _Adrien_  was on her bed.

She could hear him mumble complaints as he rolled over to one side of the bed.

She was frozen. All she could do was stare. He looked so peaceful falling asleep. No Marinette, she thought, watching people fall asleep is on the top of the 'being creepy' list.

She pulled herself under the covers and turned away from him.

There was no way she was going to get much sleep with Adrien Agreste sleeping right behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my cats let me pat them this much.


	12. Cheese and Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute lil Smol chapter.

Plagg floated his way through the Dupain-Cheng household following his nose. He found his way to their kitchen and cracked open the fridge.

"Palmastan Cheese? That cheese is a disgrace!" He huffed and dug further through the fridge. "Aha! Brie." He floated out of the fridge with a whole roll of cheese. "It's no Camembert but it will have to do."

He put it down on the counter and started his feast.

Or what would be a feast if he didn't down it in three mouthfuls.

He hummed in delight and flopped down onto the counter stuffed with cheese. Adrien's on and off demands for transformation today really tired the little black Kwami. He lazily looked around the room. What a tiny kitchen. This really was nothing in comparison to Adrien's house.

Rustle.

"Hm?" He floated back into the air and looked to where he heard the rustle from. It seemed to be a bakery box, most likely full of bakery goods.

"Yuck!" He grimaced, "how typical for a street house to have a rodent problem."

The box suddenly popped open and out flew Tikki, looking furious.

"Hey! I am not some kind of rodent." She huffed and floated up to the old friend. "Plagg, don't you think eating that whole cheese was rude?" She stood before him, face covered in cookie crumbs.

"Tikki?" His eyes widened. "Tikki!" He smiled and tackled her mid air.

"Plagg it's been so long," the two of them were both smiling probably more than either of them had smiled in a long time.

"What- wait what are you doing here?" The two parted and Plagg stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm here because of the sweetest girl," she giggled and twirled the spot.

"Who?" Plagg looked around, almost expecting to see the spotted heroin in the room with them.

"Marinette!" She bounced over to a family photo on the counter. "How could you not notice!"

His mouth dropped. It was obvious.

"They're so cute together, don't you think?" Tikki sighed blissfully as she held her hands together.

"Yerk!" Plagg floated back to look in the fridge. "All that kissy romance stuff is so gross."

"Oh really?" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The black cat blushed as bright as he could. All that could be seen of course was a slight red.

"W-well you know what I mean," he fluttered back up to Marinette's room with Tikki following behind him. "I guess it's better than them hating each other."

  
"But look how cute they are!" The kwamis eventually headed up to where the two were sleeping. Somehow in their sleep, Marinette had wrapped herself around the other. Tikki giggled and nudged Plagg.

"Whatever, it's time for me to hit the sack," he sighed and floated over to where Adrien's head rested. The cat kwami soon nested himself next to Adrien. He found it comfortable and warm near Adrien, not that he would ever let the kid know.

Plagg still had a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep. It had been so long since he had seen his counter part.


	13. Spy Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien does some ridiculous things to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support so far! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. 
> 
> This chapter is just a bit of a fun. Not plot, just... You'll see. (well a lil plot)

Adrien's eyes sprang open as he heard what would have to be Marinette's alarm.

She was tangled around him, still completely sound asleep. Unsure of whether or not to move; Adrien looked over at her face. Her hair was a mess all over the place, her mouth was slightly ajar as light snores fell out and her arms around him seemed to only tighten.

Last night he completely let his guard down. He was so tired that Marinette already knew every embarrassing bit of his... _Cat_ astrophe. He can remember her laughing.... But it wasn't a mean laugh? She was his friend after all. Adrien always admired the way Marinette stood up for all her friends and classmates. Out of all the people to _litterally_ run into, she was probably the best choice.

The alarm had been ringing for almost ten minutes. As much as the boy was enjoying being close to someone, he knew Marinette always was late and he should probably wake her up.

"Mari.." He reached up a hand and poked her cheek lightly. "Marinette."

She grumbled and only wiggled a bit in her spot. Waking her up gently seemed to have failed. Might as well go all out now he thought.

A cheshire grin grew on his face and he wriggled up and over her. With both hands on her shoulders he started shaking her almost aggressively.

She immediately shot up with eyes wide staring right at Chat. That seemed to do it. She just stared at him for what seemed like a few minutes. Her mind probably ticking over why he was there.

"Marinette you can hardly invite a stray in an expect him to be gone by the _meow_ ning!" He sat by her side now and started moving her hair around. It was messy enough that he couldn't help but try and fix it.

"Meowning?" She looked completely thrown off.

"Meoooorning to you too!" It was a pretty poorly thought through pun but it was as good as his brain could do.

"Chat Noir, that was a horrid way to wake a sleeping girl up!" She huffed and started pushing around her own hair.

"I  _purr_ mise I did try sweetly first." He smirked already plotting his next pun. "But I guess I was a bit of a _snore_."

She flicked his nose and started scrambling out of bed having seen the time. "Minou I have to get ready now!" She was already down in the main part of her room scrambling around. "I will bring you up something to eat but after that I have to go to school okay?"

He nodded to her before falling back on the bed. Adrien really didn't want to miss school but that's the first place his father would look for him. It wasn't the school he was missing but rather the company of all his friends. At least he had Marinette. There is no way he could have made his own on the streets.

 

* * *

 

The teen must have dozed off because when he awoke he saw a plate sitting on the end of the bed. Adrien crawled over to it and on top was a note.

He opened it and in cute pink handwriting it read:

  
" _Don't get up to trouble! I'll be back after school._

_\-- Marinette_

_P.s: I hope these are okay as a morning snacks!_  
P.p.s: if you get hungry, there's more food in the kitchen~  
P.p.p.s: don't you dare get caught!  
P.p.p.p.s: have a good day Mon Chaton"

  
Under the last line was a little doodle of a cute cat face. The note was ridiculous but it did make him smile. His friend was silly but she obviously cared about him.

On the plate was some bread and cookies. They were all fresh and smelled amazing to Adrien. He wondered if this was what it was like living above a bakery.

It didn't take him long to devour all the food. He felt absolutely spoilt! Of course his father would definitely scold him for eating food so unhealthy. This thought only made him grin. 'Take that père!'

Adrien jumped over the railing onto the level below. He landed on all fours and only after landing did he realise what happened. "Wow, Plagg!" He called over his shoulder in hopes of impressing his little kwami friend.

There was no response. Adrien shrugged. Plagg must be sleeping on perhaps on an adventure through the new house.

Knowing his new strength he was tempted to see if he could now leap across buildings with no transformation... But it seemed a bit _too_ risky to jump of a building without knowing if he could go far enough.

As he walked around Marinette's room, his eyes scrolled through all her belongs. What was most odd was the dozen pictures of him on her wall. "Huh," he shrugged it off. She probably had them due to her interests in fashion.

It wasn't long till he was out of things to look at, respectfully, in her room. He considered leaving the house but who knew how many people could be out looking for him!

He groaned and decided the only way he was going to get through the day was by exploring her whole house.

Kind of like a mission.

The _purr_ fect mission for Spy Noir!

He lifted the trap door, which lead down to the rest of her house, as quietly as possibly. He faced his ear towards the room bellow and once he was confident he could hear no one, the newly announce spy made his way down.

His hearing had been increased as well which was a cool side effect. So far the count of bad to good was four to two. Bad: cat ears, eyes, tail, claws. Good: athletic capability increased and hearing. Then again, based on Marinette's reaction last night, maybe his cat features weren't so bad?

Adrien shook his head. He couldn't let himself get distracted now; this cat was on a mission!

He walked around Marinette's house while looking over every detail he could. A couple of times he thought someone was around the corner causing him to hide in a cupboard for up to five minutes only to find out it was just the wind.

As childish as it was, Adrien was having a fun time.

At what felt like lunch time the boy took a break and headed back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered in. Everything at Marinette's was different. His house had a chef that would cook a fresh meal whenever anyone wanted it. There were no leftover or scraps.

Marinette's home felt live in. It felt loved. Adrien's home felt more like a.. A museum; his room was just a set up for 'Teenage Boy'. He sighed and closed the fridge.

"Tom? Is that you?" _Crap_. A feminine voice called out from the hallway behind him. He looked around in panic for the best place to hide.

Under the table of course! Where else would a real spy hide?

Adrien quickly but quietly ran under the table. Luckily there was a table cloth so as long as someone wasn't specifically looking for a boy under the table; they wouldn't notice him.

The boy let out the breath he was holding in as the lady, who he recognised as Marinette's mother, walked in. He watched her from under the table. She obviously looked confused but shrugged.

His eyes widened as he finally had an answer to his kwami's location. He sat on the kitchen bench, completely asleep.

Adrien couldn't just leave him there. What if Marinette's mum saw the kwami? Adrien decided to wait for the _purr_ fect moment to _pounce_.

The woman opened the cupboard and that was Adrien's cue.

He quickly dashed out and grabbed the kwami, making sure to put a hand over his mouth. But obviously the mother heard. She was turning around so he quickly ducked behind the bench.

If she walked around the bench he was completely screwed. How was he meant to explain this? _'Oh hello Madame Cheng! Just your local Chat Noir dropping in for inspection!'_

_'Oh Adrien is that you?'_

_'Why yes it is! Also I slept in your daughters room last night!'_

It was sure to go down well.

He held his breath once more as he could hear the women working away in the kitchen. Was she having a lunch break? What if she went to sit at the table? He would definitely be caught.

The Kwami in his hand had be wiggling around for awhile and in response Adrien just gave him a glare. He was only in this trouble because of Plagg.

He heard her rounding the corner of the bench he was completely flatten out against. He wasn't exactly in any kind of camouflage. In fact he was still in his pyjamas. A white tee-shirt and.. Oh, his Ladybug pyjama shorts.

He would stand out like a.. Well like Ladybug if she glanced at his direction.

He held onto his breath and he watched her head right to the table. Luckily she took a seat which faced away from the kitchen. This was his chance. All he to do was sprint right back up the stairs.

How hard could that be?

He took quick and quiet steps towards and up the stairs. He grinned to himself as he was a step away. He had done it. Chat Noir - Super Spy! He could now see the movie clearly.

Or he could until his face slammed right down into the next step due to a slight trip.

With no time to recover or look back, he threw himself back up and ran towards a window. He threw the window right open and jumped out.

Success!

Then his heart sank. He was still Adrien. The boy had completely forgotten due to having the same claws and tail.

This was it. Rather than movie posters he could now see the news paper top headings; 'Adrien Agreste found with many broken bone outside bakery in nothing but his lame pyjamas.'

He felt a tug on his cheek. It was Plagg! Of course! He couldn't have been happier to see his small friend.

"Plagg? Transforme Moi!" He yelled and in a flash of light he was now far more confident in falling. With a few mid-air flips; Chat Noir now stood victorious and in one piece on the ground.

Maybe tomorrow he would be fine with staying put in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't help myself.


	14. School Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit small. I kept getting distracted. I'll write another one in a mo or soon so this is just a lil step into whats happening

As Marinette placed the plate gently down on her bed for Adrien; she couldn't help but worry for him.

Maybe he could still come to school. But it was probably too dangerous. Was his father really awful enough to run from? She shrugged. Maybe Adrien might tell her later but for now she didn't want to push anything out of him. He seemed so exhausted.

The girl held a smile on her face through the whole walk to school. She could only wonder what Adrien might get up to. Honestly she hoped he would just stay in her room but she knew Chat Noir better than that.

As she arrived at school it was pretty obvious that Adrien should not have come. There were two guards put in place around the entrance of the school. It was quite terrifying the way their expressions were blank and eyes hidden behind sunglasses. She tried to shake it off, last thing she needed to do was act suspicious.

She walked into class and Alya already appeared to be theorising with Nino about the guards.

"There's two more at the back!" Marinette could hear Alya exclaim as she approached.

"Alya they might just be business men," Nino puffed, not buying whatever theory Alya was making.

Marinette sat down in her seat and turned to the two. "What's gotten you two in such a heated debate this early in the morning?" She knew but it would help to okay along.

"Marinette!" Alya once more raising her voice as she turned to her friend. "How did you not notice the guards? Oh wait you were probably sleep walking," Alya teased at her friend. "Or maybe even... Day dreaming about you know who." She wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette straight away blushed.

"N-no no no! I saw them okay?" She sighed and plopped her head on the desk. "Who knows, probably business men."

Alya looked cut but Nino cheered. "Aww yes! Even Marinette agrees with me." Nino held a smug smile on His face.

"Come on, look my theory is maybe we are getting a special guest.." Alya hummed out and scrolled through her phones news feed. "Like maybe Gabriel Agreste!! Who else has enough money for so many guards."

Marinette accidentally let out a gasp and covered her mouth. "Gabriel?"

"Look! Marinette's already excited, that guy is like a god to her." Alya laughed but little did she know; Marinette was terrified of Gabriel coming in.

"If it's Adrien's dad then why isn't Adrien here yet?" Nino gestures to the empty seat.

"Durr~" Alya flicked the side of Nino's head. "He's coming in with his father."

Before anyone could continue the school bell rang. Marinette sighed in relief. How was she meant to play along with that discussion. 'Adrien can't possible be coming in, he's at my house sleeping!' Sleep adorably that is...

"Everyone! Listen up, we have a guest announcement first!" The principal's voice boomed as he walked in causing Marinette to jump out of her skin.

The room filled with a murmur of whispers as each student tried to make sense of the sudden situation.

In walked a guard first who then gesture in the man that followed behind him; Gabriel Agreste. Marinette's heart sank as she saw him walk in. His expression was cold and stern while he looked over all the children's faces.

"It may or may not have come to your attention but," it looked as if the man was sneering at the class. "My son isn't here today. Perhaps one of you might now why?"

Marinette could have sworn his gaze fell onto her as he ask the question. Be calm Marinette, she told herself, last thing she wanted to do is look suspicious.

With a pause he then spoke back up. "No? Well then," he paced around the class. "Last night my son went missing and my assistant here." He cleared his throat.

Nathalie walked in solemnly with her head was down almost as if she was ashamed.

"She last saw my son with a kid his age," now he almost seemed to scoff. "If anyone would like to own up now... Well there won't be any consequences for your _poorly_ thought through actions."

Marinette sunk down in her chair, this was going to be her end. Gabriel Agreste would lock her up and throw her into his dungeon where she will rot forever!

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently, Marinette thought perhaps it was to count each second he 'wasted'. "So no one here wants to own up? So be it. Nathalie!" The lady's eyes snapped up from the spot on the ground she was staring at.

"Yes sir?" She spoke in a professional tone but even to Marinette it was obvious the worry behind it all.

"Do you recognise any of the kids here as the perpetrator from last night?" His eyes were still skimming from face to face.

The assistant looked across each of the students face. Her expression gave off how little she wanted to do this. Marinette could feel herself shrinking further into her seat.

Nathalie's eyes passed right over Marinette before suddenly darting back. The two both looked shocked. Marinette held in her breath as Nathalie's mouth slowly opened.

"No sir," she was looking right at Marinette. "I do not recognise any of these children."

Why didn't she say? Marinette could tell the lady remembered her. It was obvious. Why didn't she tell her boss?

"Very well," his voice reflected clearly how unconvinced he was. "If it's alright with you, Mr Damocles, I would like to talk to my sons _friends_."

The principal nodded and gestured for the three friends to stand up.

This was it.

She was going to live in a dungeon for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See personally I always saw Nathalie as a decent person. Well. She did honestly care. Yeah she made a bad move on claiming credit for Marinette's gift; but it was in the intention of not ruining adriens birthday.
> 
> So I'm like 'no honestly she probs heard the fight Adrien had with his father, and probably would understand that he needed to get away'
> 
> I mean damn. What do you guys see her as?


	15. Marinette's Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette makes a bunch of mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry I meant to get this to you guys a little sooner but I kept having blanks. 
> 
> But here it is C:

The three kids were taken outside of the classroom. Their Principal offered his office for Gabriel to have his _chat_ with them.

There was a dead silence as the three kids stood nervously in the room with only Gabriel to stare them down.

Marinette looked to her friends; Alya looked like she wanted to ask him a million questions right now but didn't dare speak a word. Nino looked somewhat mad at the man who stood in front of them. Marinette? Well she just looked terrified.

"I'm sure you are all worried just as much as _I_ am." His voice completely lacked the emotions of worried. "So if you three could please cooperate, perhaps we might actually be able to find your _dear friend_."

Marinette could hear Alya swallow before speaking. "Sir, what do you mean when you say Adrien's missing? By what you described... He ran off-"

"When I say he is missing," he interrupted the girl harshly. "I mean, he is missing."

".. Maybe if you actually told us what happened. _Then_ we could actually help." Nino's voice was coarse. Marinette knew he never liked Adrien's father; the two had some kind of argument over the boys birthday.

"You will know what I want you to know," he glared down the boy and turned to face out the window behind him. "My son is missing, now your jobs are to tell me when you last saw him, had contact with him and where you know he might have been... _Hidden_ in."

"Last we all saw of him was when he ran out of class yesterday morning," Alya huffed. The two others were both concerned about Adrien and irritated by Gabriel's unwillingness to share the information.

"Did he send any of you messages?" The adult was now tapping his finger impatiently on the Principal's desk.

They all shook their heads.

"Hmm," he turned back and his eyes narrowed down on Marinette. "Young girl, you have not said a word. Do you not _care_ about about my son? Do you want him to get hurt? He could be in danger right now!" His voice was raised and Marinette could only do so much to stop herself from shaking.

"I-I uh.. N-no I _am_ worried," smooth Marinette, she thought, there's no way he could suspect you with all that stuttering

"W-worried Huh?" He mocked her stutter.

"Hey man," Alya stepped between the two. "Lay off her! She just gets nervous around new people!"

Marinette was so thankful to have her friend. Although it wasn't strictly true what the girl had said, it still brought her great relief.

"So be it," he sneered once more before walking past them and out the door. The three could hear a distant conversation between him and the principal since the door was slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I do not have the right to give out their home addresses to you."

Marinette felt so nervous that she was going to faint. She fell to her knees and her friends both quickly step to her aid.

"Marinette!" Alya said in a hushed voice. "What's up with you?"

All Marinette could do was blink faintly at her friend. It was all too much.

"Do you..." Alya's eyes widened. "Do you know where Adrien is?" Alya kept her voice as quiet but her mouth in shock was wide opened.

"Uhhhhh.." They were all his friends so his safety wouldn't be ruined but... How would she explain it?

She didn't even know why he would have ran away.. Well besides now looking like a mirrored version of Chat Noir.

"He uh.." She scratched the back of her head. "He may or may not be hidden up in my room right now."

"Girl why didn't you tell us earlier!" Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette. She didn't seem to realise how much the other two friends must have been worried about Adrien.

Nino's face brightened up, "I knew my bro would be fine. He has his ways."

"Please don't tell anyone," she smiled at her friends. "Something bad must have happened with him and his father so he had to get away."

"You've gotta have us over," Alya grasped Marinette's shoulders.

"Yeah after school?" Nino chimed in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." It was worth asking him when she got home. "He doesn't really want to be _seen_ right now."

Alya gasped. "Wait is that why he was wearing so many layers? Has his dad been," she lowered her voice again. "Hurting him?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "no no no, Adrien's alright. He just needed some space." As awful as Adrien's father was, he never seemed like the kind that would physically hurt someone. Maybe mentally. "I'll ask him when I get home okay?"

"Ah Mari, you're the best," Alya hugged her briefly before the door opened back up.

The Principal walked back in the room. He seemed disgruntled from the conversation with Gabriel. "Okay kids, go back to class now." He grumbled and the three of them complied.

The rest of the day went by in a blur that felt more like a fever dream. Everyone was thrown out of sorts by the interrogation in the morning and the class had already started rumours.

_"I heard he was kidnapped,"_ one kid said.

_"I heard he ran away with the mother of his unborn child,"_ the other classes, who barely knew Adrien, made wild accusations. _"I saw her, she was 6 months pregnant!"_

_"I heard his broke the law, I saw him running from the crime scene!"_ Then why wouldn't the police be after him.

Every guess was with no evidence and by people who didn't even know him. It made Marinette mad the way they try and insert themselves into _his_ life having never cared before.

The bells rang at the end of the day and she waved goodbye to her friends. After walking for a bit, Marinette had the feeling she being followed. She brought up her phone, using the camera to check behind her. One of the guards was walking right her way while trying to keep out of sight.

"That's low Gabriel," she whispered to herself. "Tikki do you see him?"

The little kwami popped her head out of Marinette's purse. "If you change direction, you'll be able to find out that way."

"Good idea," she agreed, making the next left. "I'll message the others about it."

She took out her phone and created s group text to Alya and Nino.

_"Guard man is following me, do you guys have anyone on your tail?"_

A second later and she was already getting replies.

_"Alya: yeah we've got one"_

_"Marinette: Oh? We?"_

_"Alya: Marinette get that smug smile off you face, I know it's there."_

Her friend knew her well. It brought a smile to Marinette every time Nino and Alya were together.

_"Marinette: you two are so cute."_

_"Nino: man nothing's going on, we are just having ice-cream"_

_"Marinette: ice-cream already? Omg Nino, jumping in the deep end."_

Marinette giggled but Tikki brought back her attention to the man behind. "He's still there Mari!"

"Don't worry, I can shake him," she was chuffed as she quickly turned two consecutive corners. "Tikki, Transforme Moi!"

With a flash of a light, she jumped up and over the roof tops. As she flew through the air she watched as the man got completely confused for having lost her. She giggled as she was very pleased with her successful escape.

She swooped home, right through the trap door on her balcony. She often left it open for fresh air during the day. Ladybug landed with grace down on her bed.

Oh no.

She had completely forgotten about Adrien. Ever since she transformed, Marinette had put autopilot on.

He was sitting right on the bed she just landed on.

"Ladybug?" His eyes were wide and he sat right up.

"H-hello Chat!" Keep it cool Marinette, she thought, unlike him you are good at covers.

"What are you doing here- oh no," Adrien grabbed a pillow to cover his face.

"Pfft," she covered her mouth from the laugh. She could see his ears reflected his emotion. They had press down against his head and his tail swooshed side to side. "Chat, I knew you were here."

He brought down his pillow and his eyes were wide. "How?" His expression was so soft in the way that always brought a smile to Marinette's face.

"How?" How would she know. Someone told her? No one knew besides Marinette, well and now their two friends. "I saw you head in here last night. I was inspecting what caused such a fuss. There were many cars charging around and bodyguard roaming the streets!"

"Oh.." He scratched the back of his head. The past day Marinette notice that little habit of his. It was endearing. "So I guess you know now.. Oh no, no no no." He took the pillow that once covered his face and instead used it to cover his cat ears.

Ladybug could help but laugh. "Mon Chaton! You needn't be so worried!" She poked his nose and gave him a sweet smile.

"My lady, you probably think I'm a real fool now." He pouted at her and dropped the pillow once more. "It's not pawsible for you to think so otherwise."

"Chat, I'm the only one that gets to pick how I think okay?" She stood up and jumped down to the rest of her room. "I heard your friend Marinette was quite cute!"

He followed her down and sat down on the chaise. "Marinette?" He seemed a bit puzzled and shrugged. "She's very sweet to me."

Making sure he couldn't see her face, she let the fangirlish smile fall upon her face. Adrien thinks she sweet! Wait. Chat Noir likes Ladybug! She is _ladybug_ and he is Chat Noir.

She stood stunned.

How did she not put that together before?

Adrien liked _her_.

She couldn't hold back a gasp as her cheeks went bright red. How had she forgotten such important information? How didn't she put two and two together? She felt completely embarrassed.

"Lady?" Adrien walked over to where she stood. "Is everything alright." She felt his arm on her shoulder.

He was going to be the death of her.

"Marinette, is that you?" Her mother called suddenly from below her room.

"Yes mother!" She called back in reply.

Adrien stared at her, mouth dropped.

She had just replied. To. Her. Mother. She face palmed. This wouldn't have happened if she weren't so caught up on Adrien.

"Uh uh," her face was as red as her suit. "If I had said nothing she would have come up! She probably won't notice any voice difference through the walls."

Nice save! She mentally Hi-fived herself.

"M-Marinette?" What looked like shock on his face turned more into amusement. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" He grabbed both her hands in his.

She un-hi-fived herself. That save completely flopped.

But he wasn't disappointed? The lady he had been after for so long was her and he wasn't disappointed.

"You're not upset?" She looked up to him hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha who knew those were the blunders she was going to make. 
> 
> Marinette often appears clumsy physically but what's often overlooked is how often she lets something clumsy out of her mouth when she is distracted. Normally she covers it up but this time ;0


	16. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally comes out of the closet
> 
> (okay this chapter is actually being a bit more serious for once. Shocker I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaAAAARGHH IM SCCCREAMING I JUST DID ALL THE EDITING AND WAS JUST ABOUT TO POST WHEN THE PAGE DECIDED TO REFRESH ITSELF
> 
> Also thank you all! We have made it to 100 kudoses! It means so much to me to have all your support!
> 
>  
> 
> ...  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. a question in the notes at the end

He couldn't believe it was her - But it was - Before him stood the love of his life. But also the girl who had shown him the most kindness and understanding he has felt since his Mother.

The quiet timid girl from class... Marinette - She was Ladybug! Thinking through it everything seemed so obvious. To begin with she looked exactly like Marinette. But more importantly; they both stood up for justice and their friends. They both wouldn't let Chloe bully anyone and they both had the same genuine smile.

His face flushed completely red.

Ladybug was the one he had let find out all his humiliating new traits.

But.

She was still here. Ladybug didn't make fun of him the way he thought she would. She genuinely cared about him.

He couldn't be luckier to have such a perfect partner.

"You're not upset?" Adrien watched as she turned her face to his. There was an awe in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Why would I be upset?" He dropped her arms before hugging her tightly to him. "Ladybug! You are the best partner I could have hoped for. The fact that it's you? The fact that _you're_ Marinette only makes it better."

Adrien could feel her loosely wrap her arms around him as he rested his chin on her head. To think his Lady came to his rescue last night. She was the real Knight in Shining Armour. He felt bad that once again she was the one that protected him. What had he ever done for her?

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the trap door to Marinette's room.

The two of the jumped at the sound and parted.

"Marinette?" Her mother was calling once more. "Do you have someone up there with you?"

 

* * *

 

The both of them shared an expression of panic. Marinette quickly pushed Adrien towards her cupboard and took off her transformation. "No Mama! I was just on the phone to my friend with it on speaker." She called back while pushing Adrien in a tiny closet.

She slammed the doors shut and sighed with relief as her mother just walked in. "Since you are off the phone, Darling, I need to have a chat with you." Her mother sat down on her chaise.

Chats on her chaise were never good. Last time it was 'Marinette, I'm not mad but you're grounded for sneaking out.' It wasn't her fault there was a building on fire! She had people to save.

Her mother patter the spot next to where she was sitting. Marinette sighed and slumped down next to her mother.

"Darling, I just got off the phone with Gabriel Agreste," her voice was calm. "Adrien's Dad. He says he is really worried about his son and he feels like you might know where he is."

Marinette looked down at her hands which were clutching at the fabric of her jeans. "No Mama, I haven't seen him." Her mother always knew when she lied. Maybe this time she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Oh Marinette," her mother pulled the daughter into a quick hug. "I know you must be worried about him, but his father is too."

"His father is frightfully awful to him," she replied softly, trying to keep her hands still.

"That's the way he may seem through the few stories Adrien must tell," her mother sighed. "But that must be because he hasn't shared all the good ones?"

Marinette glanced at her cupboard. Maybe she was just hearing one side. He hadn't ever told anyone about his home life.

"There are reports on the news about his disappearance," her mother hummed. "The police also sent out a message to households in the area to assist in his search."

"So?" Marinette didn't care if the Mayor himself told her to answer questions, she wouldn't give away his trust.

"My point is, Mari, this is serious." Her mother had a solemn expression on. "But if you tell me that you honestly don't know... I will believe you."

Of all the people in the world Marinette's mother was the last person she wanted to lie to. But that's how much she cared about him. With a deep swallow she spoke up. "I promise you, I don't know where he is." She looked right into her mothers eye. The sadness Marinette felt was betrayed in her own eyes.

"Thank you honey," the mother gave her daughter one more quick Hug h and stood up. She walked towards the door but seemed to head scarily close to her cupboard. "Today must have been tiring for _you_ , Marinette, I'm going to bring you up some extra dinner tonight. You can eat up here and rest."

Marinette's mouth fell wide open.

Her mother knew.

But she didn't seem disappointed in Marinette at all. She was even offering him food? Her mother must have trusted her so much in an unspoken way. She must have understood how worried Marinette truly was.

She couldn't have wished for a better mother.

 

* * *

 

Adrien listened to the whole conversation from the safety of Marinette's cupboard.

It wasn't comfortable at all but at least he was hidden... The cupboard also smelled like _her_.. Like Ladybug.

The whole way through he could hear Marinette protect him. But he couldn't help but scoff when her mother suggested that his father would do nice things. It's been a very, very long time since his father did anything genuine for him.

After what seemed like an extended silence, Marinette finally let him out of the cupboard. He stepped out and gave her a smile. She looked mentally exhausted from that conversation with her mother.

"Ladybug... Marinette," she stood silently. "I'm finally _coming out of the closet_ to say; I love you." He grinned at what was an awful joke but still the truth.

"Y-you love me?" Her mouth fell ajar.

He got on a knee, taking her hand and kissing it. "Haven't I told you many times how I feel about you already? you're amazing, you're strong, you're confident, you're sweet and you're beautiful. And that's not even the half of it"

"B-b-but," her whole face blushed. "I know Chat told Ladybug... But I'm just Marinette. I'm none of those things really."

"Marinette! You are Ladybug!" Adrien stood up and cupped her cheeks with his hands; he had to be careful not to scratch her with his claws. "And I am Chat Noir. And sure, I did just find out who you were, but once I found out. Well it was obvious! Marinette was all the same things Ladybug was."

"You really think so?" Her voice was hushed and her eyes looked into his with the sweetest expression.

"I _paw_ sitively do," he grinned. "But I know I just _bug_  you, don't I."

"Adrien no, I-" once more their conversation was cut off. This time by, what Adrien could only assume was her phone.

She quickly sprung on her feat and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" He watched her on the phone. She really was adorable just like Ladybug.

"Alya I'll have to ask...... No you can not just come up stairs..... No you can not just accept my mothers invitation either.... No Alya, stay put, do not dare enter my house... Because I said so.... Come on pleeease just give me a moment to ask him.. Two seconds? How am I meant to ask that quick...?"

Adrien couldn't help but laugh as he listened to a one sided conversation between Marinette and Alya. Sitting in front of them in class he always heard the weirdest conversations.

He could make out what was going on though. By the time there was a knock on Marinette's door and a groan from Marinette, he was already back in his fifty layers.

"Alya I'm not opening-" Adrien walked over and opened the door himself. "The door......" Marinette's voice faded off as she put the phone down.

Alya squealed as she run up and gave Adrien a giant hug. He patted her gently on the back. "Alya! It's been a day!" He smirked, "I'm _day_ zed as to why you are this excited to see me." He purposely made a pun to see how Marinette would act.

Of course she groaned, but this time with a smile on her face.

Alya was still wrapped around him as Nino walked in. Adrien put his fist out and bumped it with Nino's. "Alya, you're going to have to let go otherwise Nino might think you are cheating on him!"

"We are just friends right now!" She very quickly let go of him and tried to brush off the accusation.

"Nope!" Nino butted in. "It's official. Your suggestion to take her to ice-cream was fool proof bro! Now we are just like an old married couple." Nino now wrapped his arm around Alya.

Both Adrien and Marinette watched as Alya didn't push his arm away but did lecture him on calling her old. "An old lady wouldn't be able to keep up with super heroes!" Was her biggest point. The two of them both smiled for their friends. Their constant debates was almost what made them perfect for each other.

"Why don't we leave the loving couple to it," Adrien joked as he nudged Marinette. The two of them snickered as Alya and Nino seemed to glare at him for the remark.

"We are not done with you yet, pretty boy!" Nino pointed at his sunglasses. "Now tell us, why are you still wearing all that?"

"What, do you want me to be naked?" Adrien couldn't help but make jokes around his friends. "Nino, are you suggesting that you want an open relationship with Alya?"

"Cut the crap Agreste," Alya grinned. "If you don't tell us in four seconds then I will tackle you till those layers come off."

He really had to tell them eventually. It's not like he could wear clothes with so lay layers in summer. He was already _hot_ enough as it was.  
  
He sighed lightly and took his shades off for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was considering drawing for a few of the chapters? Just like a pic or something inbetween the paragraphs.
> 
> (http://i.imgur.com/Nbd6Hau.jpg is the kind of thing I can draw. Wasn't for this story but well I'm keen if you are all up for it)


	17. Contacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small and a bit late sorry guys!

"Whoa dude..." Nino was the first to reply after the two stood there in shock. "Wicked contacts!"

"Nino? How can you possibly think those are contacts?" Alya shook his shoulders. "Why would he be hiding _contacts_ from us."

"Maybe they got stuck in his eyes and he was embarrassed?" Nino now looked quite sheepish.

"And ran away from home?" Alya was completely exhausted from Nino. "You think Adrien got contacts stuck in his eyes and his father didn't like it so he ran away from home."

"It's possible?" Nino shrugged. 

 Alya groaned and face palmed. "Excuse my boyfriend," she sighed. "He's been hit on the head one too many times." She bonked him on the head for good measure.

Adrien and Marinette were both laughing. This wasn't quite the reaction he expected. Since Nino and Alya started having a discussion on whether or not Nino had been hit on the head too much; Adrien decided to take of the rest of his layers. Ears and tail finally exposed, he felt incredibly silly.

They had obviously noticed because once more they stared at him, eyes wide and shocked.

"Do you still think it's contacts," Alya joked as she walked right up to Adrien in awe. First thing she did of course was start touching the boys new ears. 

He wanted to duck away, hit her hand off and worst off; he could feel a hiss threatening to come up. He bit down on his lip and gently took her hand down. Why did it make him feel so uncomfortable? It was nice when Marinette patted him. A pale pink spread on his cheeks; he must have always liked Marinette.

 "Adrien! I can't believe you never told me," Alya now stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You're Chat Noir and this failed to come up in all the conversations we had about him?"

" _Purr_ cisely," he chuckled awkwardly. "It's not like I wanted all of Paris to know."

She faked a look of hurt. "Adrien Agreste, I can't _believe_ you think I'd tell anyone." 

"What I'm more confused about is," Nino had stepped behind Adrien and was grabbing his tail. "Since when were you an actual cat, bro?" 

He flicked his failed right out of Nino's hands. "Since yesterday morning," he shrugged. "Wait no! I'm not a cat, I'm just unfortunately effected by this damn ring!" He huffed.

"Adrien you have cat ears, a cat tail and some nasty looking claws." Alya was now inspecting every bit of him. "Hiding anything else?"

" _Paw_ sitively not!" It was all getting quite overwhelming with Alya's interrogations and Nino's need to poke at his tail every three seconds.

He felt a need to run off and a need to hide under something. He felt his ears and tail get bristly and a low pitched mew fell from his throat.

 

l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i got a bit lazy with the drawing because I was worried about time.
> 
> weirdly enough ive never drawn Adrien before O.o 
> 
> i dont know what im doing
> 
> forgive me
> 
> ALSO i dont know if you guys know much about cat behavior : but when they get all spooked/uncomfortable: their tails frizz right up. It looks so funny honestly when my cats do it. also when they are really upset they let out these low pitched mrooow like sound. poor poor adrien
> 
> (ohmygod im on my computer for the first time and what i thought were paragraphs; only look like a line on my computer screen. im so sorry


	18. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh I was also going to put a picture with this one but I got a head ache oops
> 
> Sorry!

Everyone in the room stood in silence. Not one person wasn't surprised. Adrien crouched and covered his mouth. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Hissing in his father's face was one thing but yowling at his friends was a whole new low.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but that was the last thing he wanted right now. Without looking back, Adrien ran out of Marinette's room to the bathroom and shut himself in.

He had also just ran on all fours.

How was he meant to show himself to his friends like this. He was just a big dumb cat now. As he sat in the bathroom he grabbed a towel that smelled just like Marinette and hid under it in the corner of the room.

This was _paw_ sitively _purr_ fectly _purr_ oblematic. He was going to be _furr_ ever branded as a ridiculous cat.

There was a knock on the door and his ears sat straight up. He probably looked like a wreck; In the corner of a bathroom, towel over his head as a tear fell down his cheek. There was no way he was going to open that door.

There was another soft knock before the voice behind finally spoke. "Adrien, can I come in?" It was Marinette. He couldn't let her see him in this state.

"Please don't," his voice was weak and wobbly. Another tear fell from his eye. He wanted to protect her, not lose all her respect.

"Well that's not quite a no," her voice was soft and kind. "I'm coming in."

 

* * *

 

Marinette was shocked just as much as her friends when Adrien bolted out of the room. Her heart hurt; she felt sorry for Adrien and this was her own fault for not keeping her friends away.

Nino had started laughing while Alya just tried to comprehend what happened.

"He really is a cat!" Nino laughed harder, "that's hilarious, Adrien Agreste, boy model is now a jumpy cat."

"Lay off him!" Marinette snapped, she couldn't just let Adrien be degraded like this. "He has been having a hard enough time as it is. You're his friends! You're meant to support him!"

She needed to calm down. She knew Nino didn't mean it in a bad way. If he knew how Adrien felt about the whole situation; he probably wouldn't have said any of it.

"Marinette I.." Nino straight away had a look of guilt on his face. "I was just.."

"I don't care," she sniffed. Why was she getting so upset? "I'm going to go talk to him."

She headed down stairs and eventually worked out it was the bathroom he had thrown himself.

Finally she let herself in and her heart broke as she saw how much of a mess Adrien looked.

He had tears dripping down his cheeks, his hands balled over his eyes as she could only hear sniffles coming the boy.

"Adrien I'm so sorry," now she was starting to sniffle nearly as much as him. She let herself fall down on the ground next to him.

She sat next to him and the silence in the room was only faltered by the boys quiet sniffles. He seemed to try to say something but only a sob came out.

Marinette wiped her eyes as a few tears started to form. This wasn't the time for her to cry over him; he needed comfort. She lifted the towel off him and wrapped her arms around him.

 

* * *

 

It had all just come down on him at once. All the stress, the anger, the sadness and the embarrassment. His father must hate him for running away. He's been putting a burden on Marinette that she didn't deserve. He looked like a joke and sounded like one.

But still she held him. Why was she still there for him. How was she so patient with him. Adrien just couldn't make sense of why she would care so much. Chat Noir seemed to always _bug_ her. He felt so upset he couldn't even laugh at the silent pun. Maybe she would even smile for him.

It was worth a shot. The least he could do for her is make her smile.

"Marinette," his words came out coarse and quiet. "Don't I just _bug_ you?" He tried to say it in a cheerful tone but oh did he fail. Another sob fell from his mouth.

He could feel her arms around him tighten. It was nice to be held while feeling downright awful. She was warm and soft. Sweet and kind. She was too nice on him.

"Chaton, you don't bug me at all," he felt one of her hands in his hair. It was soothing but still he sniffled. "Things have been hard on you and we all know it."

He gave a weak shrug, "but here I am, crying in your bathroom like an absolute disgrace."

"You're not a disgrace," Marinette shuffled till she was sitting in front of him. Adrien felt her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry everything has been so awful for you."

He looked up into her eyes. The soft blue was kind but the whites of her eyes we red. He didn't even notice how sad she had gotten.

"I'm sorry Marinette," he couldn't let her be sad over him. He had to cheer up. He sniffed and wiped the wet from his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'm _feline_ _furr_ ine."

"You're not," she shook her head. "And it's nothing to feel ashamed about."

Adrien pushed himself to his feet and stepped in front of the mirror. His face was red, his hair was a mess and his eyes... Well they were still completely green. At least that's an upside to his cat eyes. He laughed lightly at the slight irony.

He was so caught up on the mess that was his appearance that he hadn't noticed Marinette. She had walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Marinette," he turned and hugged her back. He would still be a mess on the ground without her. 

They stood there in a hug for what felt like forever. His chin rested on her head and played with her hair between his fingers.

Finally Adrien felt calm. He gave Marinette a soft smile and she gave one back.

"Ready to go back?" She asked and he nodded back.

He watched as she took his hand and lead him out of the bathroom. The hand was so warm and soft he couldn't help but smile even wider.


	19. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gunna hate me for this one.

When the two finally arrived back in Marinette's room the first thing Adrien saw was the banner. The most poorly made banner he had seen.

It read "sorry we were the wrost" and was made out of whatever they could find in the room. It was a few sheets of A4 paper being held together with sticky tape. It seems they found some coloured pencils and tried to draw decorations.

Alya and Nino held it up as he walked in. It was absolutely ridiculous but the thought behind it was what mattered. No one said anything until both Adrien and Marinette started laughing.

"Hey!" Alya had already dropped the poorly made banner and marched over to them. "I doubt you two could have done better."

"Yeah and I got glitter glue all over me for it," Nino had sparkles all over him and it only made Adrien laugh more.

"Thank you guys," Adrien wrapped his arms around the both of them and grinned; He couldn't have better friends. "But I have to say that's the _worst_ spelling of worst."

"That would be Nino's fault," Alya teases.

"My fault? You're the one that wrote it," Nino poked her shoulder.

"Well maybe if you hadn't distracted me by being so cute- I mean covered in glitter glue!" Alya's slip of words made everyone laugh once more.

Adrien loved all his friends. It's hard to believe that it wasn't so long ago that he only had _Chloe_.

The four of them hung out for another hour or so. They talked about all kinds of things; they told Adrien what he had missed at school, Alya and Nino blatantly flirted nonstop, Adrien told stories of being Chat Noir and finally Alya kept nagging and nagging for him to tell her who Ladybug was.

"It's _spot_ my place to tell you her identity," he grinned once more at his pun. It made him grin even wider when he heard Marinette laugh.

"Oh come oooon," Alya pulled on his sleeve. "I won't tell anyone."

"Alya stop _bugging_ me for it, you are _antenna_ gonising me," Alya looked confused. "Antagonising? But antenna cause she's a bug? Look I just _wing_ ed it. Also wings. Because she is a bug. Should I explain all my puns to you?"

"Oh my god," Marinette was laughing a lot. "Chat please!"

It was endearing to him the way she would refer to him as Chat Noir sometimes. It was going to be hard for him too not to get her names mixed together as well.

Alya just was speechless at how ridiculous his jokes were getting. He gave her another smirk. " _Cat_ got your tongue Huh?"

"I think I liked quiet Adrien more," Alya joked and gave him a soft punch on the arm.

"Yeah bro, those puns are _bad_ ," Nino nodded in agreement. "The only reason Mari is laughing is because she likes yo-" Alya quickly covered his mouth.

"Because she likes your humour!" She finished for Nino. "Poor Ladybug, you must drive her insane with those puns."

"Nah, she adores them!" He glanced at Marinette with a smirk.

"I do not- uh- I do not think she does?" Marinette retaliated back.

"Oh no," he fakes a frown. "How do I win her heart then."

He watched Marinette as she seemed to blush but Alya's gasp made him snap his attention to her.

"Oh my god!! I completely forgot! Since you're Chat Noir that means you like Ladybug!" Alya now gripped onto his shirt collar. "Does that mean no other girl has a chance?" He noticed Alya turn her head to Marinette.

Did she want Marinette and him together? Did Marinette like him or was Alya just grabbing information for her blog?

"Urgh, Ladybug _is_ flawless," Alya groaned as she let go of Adrien and went and hugged Marinette instead. "Sorry girl, you have to give up now."

"Alya!" Marinette's cheeks went one of Adrien's favourite colours; Ladybug Red.

"Let's face it Mari, Ladybug is the perfect girl." She grabbed Marinette's shoulders. "But I'll help you get through this!" Alya was obviously putting on exaggerated theatrics.

Nino came up to Adrien as the two girls seemed to continue on the wild conversation. "Bro, girls are odd," Nino sighed. "But I love 'em anyway."

"Wow Nino," Adrien put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You must really like her."

"Says the one that's madly in love with Paris' most loved super heroin." Nino had a smug look on his face. "But dude do you ever think she will love you back?"

Adrien shrugged. Because honestly right now he had no idea. He loved every side of her now but.. He doubted she would feel the same way for him. Specially since the mess in the bathroom.

"Dunno man..." He looked back over to the girls. "What are they talking about?"

"Bro. Bro come on, you really can't tell?" Nino step in front of Adrien. "It's so obvious! Like sure, Alya told me but once she told me I had no idea how I missed it."

"What do you mean?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at Nino.

"Marinette! She has the biggest thing for you!" Nino exclaimed. "She stutters when talking to you, just you, she slips up her words and compliments you every sentence. That's not just how she speaks to people."

Marinette? Likes him? No no, Ladybug always turned him down... Was that because she like him? It couldn't be. "Dude you've got it all wrong..."

"Oh yeah? Then why does she stutter just to you?"

"Uhh... I always thought maybe it's because she didn't know me well," he shrugged. "Maybe because I'm famous?"

Nino groaned. "Okay man, just ask her yourself... But don't you dare hurt her." Hurt her? Why would he- "I know you like Ladybug and if you turn Marinette down too harshly; Alya will make your life hell." Nino chuckled.

Before their conversation could continue, Alya grabbed onto Nino. "Sorry to ruin boy talk, but it's getting late," she pointed to the time on her phone. 6:30pm. "I need to be home for dinner and this guy has to walk me home."

Everyone said their goodbyes and before long the room was silent with just the two of them.

If Nino was right then... Then he could finally asked her out? He could even kiss her!

He blushed.

No Adrien, one step at a time. Adrien looked over and there she stood; hands fiddling with the seam of her shirt.

"So uhm," come on you can do it, he thought as he took the few steps to her. You seen girls ask you a million times; it can't be that hard right?

"Y-yes?" Her stutter was back. He could tell she was probably as nervous as he was.

"Well Marinette, Nino told me something _furry_  interesting!" Good start! He would give himself a _pat_ on the head for that one.

"Oh?" Her voice was quiet like a mouse.

"You like me," he gave her a big smile and stepped even closer.

"Oh no," her hands covered her face and she blushed.

"No..? What you don't?" Oh no indeed, he heart starting sink and his smile fell as he took as step back.

"What? No-n-no!" Her hands were now waving in front of her face. "I.... Do." She was looking down again.

Relief washed across Adrien's face as the biggest smile grew. "You do?" He took her hands in his once more. "Marinette! Ladybug! You actually like me back?" He could feel his tail swish in a kind of happiness.

She nodded and he could feel his heart beat like crazy. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around but decided he probably wasn't quite strong enough in civilian form. Dropping her on her face was not quite what he wanted to do right now anyway.

Adrien cupped her cheeks with his hands and stepped even closers. The two were inches apart. He could hear her shaky breath and feel her cheeks warm up. He watched her beautiful blue eyes as they seemed to twinkle. Her lips sat parted as if she wanted to say something but couldn't say it.

He leaned in watching as her eyes fluttered shut. He let his own eyes shut, lips now close enough to hers that he could even feel her breath on his.

"Adrien!" The two of them jumped and turned to the call. Of course. It was Plagg. "I'm huuuungry! You can't just not feed me."

"Plagg!" Tikki zoomed out from where she hid. "Can't you see what was happening?!"

"I can see that I am being neglected!" The black kwami huffed.

"Aargh you can be so annoying," Tikki took his hand and started pulling him away. "You can just get your own food for once!"

The kwamis left and Adrien and Marinette stood in silence.

The two turned back to each other and at the same time burst out into laughter.

Of course the moment was gone just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm sorry but I'm really not because I love writting all these moments
> 
> I had trouble writting because I was so caught up on how cute they were.
> 
> (Also it's winter and my fingers froze off
> 
> Also I m sorry I didn't get another pictures because I'm im bed and comfty. I might go back and add pictures to these. 
> 
> Or post them on my tumblr some time and people will be like "what's the context"
> 
> I lie no one would say anything because my tumblr is a pit off death. 
> 
> aaaakk.tumblr.com
> 
> Message me whenever any of you want. Or ask any questions or any suggestion etc whatever just throwing it out there.


	20. Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is /dramatic/ 
> 
> Brace yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha it's 5am for me I should have gone go be hours ago. But here you go kids: four chapters for one dsy

Adrien had nearly kissed.

Adrien Agreste.

Nearly kissed her; Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She couldn't believe it! His breath was warm, his hands were soft and his gaze sent a shiver up her spine.

Although she did feel disappointed that his Kwami pulled them apart; she was somewhat glad. Maybe her breath smelled horrible. She wasn't exactly prepared to be kissing boys today.

"Hey," Marinette smiled. "You've been stuck inside all day, wanna go for a walk?"

"How about some ice-cream?" He smirked. Marinette remembered from earlier that Nino and Alya's ice-cream date was Adrien's idea.

She let out a laugh, "sure, but you're paying!"

"Of course," he took her hand and kissed it. "I wouldn't have it any other way, My Lady."

She blushed but quickly started towards her door. "I'll tell Mama I'm going on a walk and I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Don't forget Plagg and Tikki, you never know when we will need them." He gave her a wink.

"Yeah yeah," she waved her hand to dismiss him and headed downstairs.

First she grabbed the two Kwamis who were having a little food party. All she had to hide them in was her purse; it's a perfect size for Tikki but with the two of them in there they were sure to be squashed! Oh well, she thought, it was only until she gets outside.

Her mother was in the bakery finishing off the day. Marinette always admired how much love and effort her mother put into the bakery.

"Mama," she called out as she made her way in. "I'm heading out on a walk now to get some fresh air."

"Alright dear," her mother gave her a smile. "Just be careful and back by 7:30, dinner should be ready then."

"Thank you Mama," she waved her mother off and was out the door.

She almost jumped because right outside the bakery door was Adrien already waiting for her. He had put on all his layers but luckily now it was actually starting to get a bit chilly.

Marinette opened her purse, "Okay Plagg, you can come out now."

There was noises of complaints from the black kwami as he made is way to Adrien who unzipped the hoodie and closed the kwami in.

"Ready to go?" Adrien put his hand out and she blushed.

Marinette couldn't believe she was finally going on a date with Adrien. She took his hand and nodded. Had she attempted to say anything it would have just turned into stuttering.

They walked along the path, holding hands and swinging their arms together. Neither of the two said anything because they didn't need to. Both were contempt with being in each other's a company as they walked along the way.

She looked up at him and it made her heart rate increase. His expression was the softest she's seen it; His mouth in a slight comfortable smile and his eyes just watching forward as they walked.

She wanted to touch his face but that too was high on the list of creepy things she shouldn't do right now. She looked down to their hands. His was now in a glove to hide his claws. She really wish they weren't.

Eventually they arrived at the ice-creamery and bought their ice-cream. She chose strawberry and he chose vanilla. Marinette already knew that was one of his favourites.

They sat down on a park bench together while they had the ice-cream.

"Thank you Adrien," she spoke up. "You didn't actually have to pay for it."

"A deals a deal," he put his hand on her knee and squeezed it. "Besides, I actually have more money than I know what to do with and spending it on you seems like a pretty good idea."

"O-oh," she blushed again. "No, no! I don't need you to spend anything." Her voice went quiet, "well maybe just one thing... I would like it if you spent your time on me.."

She looked over and he was already giving her a huge cheesy grin. "Marinette that was very corny, but very cute."

The blush on her face only went darker. She went to face palm. But she had completely forgotten about the ice-cream she was holding.

Marinette completely mashed her ice-cream into her forehead. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks like flames. This was so embarrasing and Adrien just saw it all.

He erupted in laughter. "M-Marinette!" He kept laughing between his words. "There's ice-cream all over your face now!"

"Uh huh," she was very aware. "I just... I j-just.." A grin grew to her face. "I just wanted you to think I was _cool_."

More laughter fell from the boy beside her. As silly as she looked, it was worth it to make Adrien laugh.

"Okay, okay." He calmed himself down from the laughter. "Let's get you clean up."

She watched as he pulled some tissues from his pocket. He wiped the mess off her face and smiled.

"All better!" He brushed her fringe back in place. "Hmm wait I missed a spot.."

She sat there speechless as he dabbed the tissue on his tongue before wiping off what would have been a spec on her cheek.

"Uh thanks," her cheeks were probably the exact same colour of the pink strawberry ice-cream by this point.

"No _purr_ oblem," he gave her a sweet smile. "Since you... Well you destroyed your ice-cream; would you like to have the rest of mine?"

Her eyes went wide. That would be like.... An indirect kiss! She couldn't. "No no no!" Keep it cool Marinette, "I couldn't, vanilla's your favourite.. And besides, I had enough of my Ice-cream."

"If you're absolutely sure," he took her hand and squeezed it. "Since you're done, did you wanna start heading back? I can eat this as we walk."

She looked at the time. It was 7:15, to be back in time for the dinner she probably should. "Yeah good idea."

They got up and walked back the way to home. They decided to take a few shortcuts this time to get there faster.

As the headed down one of the alleys, a voice behind them stopped the two in their tracks.

"You two, turn around and hands where I can see them."

Marinette heart fell.

 

* * *

 

Adrien immediately turned to see who had stopped them.

It was a man he didn't recognise. The man seemed to shake a little, he was dressed poorly and wearing dark colours.

Then Adrien saw it.

In the mans hand was a gun. A real gun. His eyes went wide and instinctively he pushed Marinette behind him.

"You boy," the mans voice was coarse. "I recognise you from the news. Your father is the rich guy and I bet he would pay through the roof on a ransom." He chuckled in a way that unnerved the two of them.

"This is a bad move," Adrien's voice was low and stern.

"Sure kid, now you, girl," he gestured to Marinette who had been hiding behind Adrien. "I don't need you, so just run along that way, but stay where I can see you."

She seemed to hesitate but Adrien gave her a nod. They were going to be fine. Marinette could round the corner and save him as Ladybug. Easy.

That was what he thought until he heard the man load the gun and point it at Marinette.

"Actually," he spoke once more, a voice that made Adrien furious. "An eyewitness would be a bad thing for me, sorry love."

Just as he hit the trigger everything seemed to freeze. Adrien was in panic. He couldn't lose her. Her voice shrieked behind him.

In an instant his instinct sank in again. He quickly kicked up the gun at the moment the trigger was pulled. Knocking the gun out of the mans hands and the bullet's path away from Marinette.

The gun fell to the ground and Adrien swept the mans legs out from under him.

The man laid there on the ground in shock of what just happened. Adrien pressed a foot down on his chest. "I told you," Adrien spoke, words cold as ice. " _bad move_."

Adrien would never stoop to the mans level so when he was sure the man wasn't going to get back up, he turned and grabbed Marinette's arm. they ran around the corner so he could transform. He then carried her onto a nearby roof so they had time to process everything.

He looked over her face; She was completely pale, shocked to the core as her legs faltered. She fell to her knees and stared off.

"Marinette!" He crouched down in front of her. "Marinette I'm so glad you're alright." Tears fell from his eyes. He could have lost her.

"I.. I." She looked back at him and he could see everything was suddenly falling into place in her mind.

He put a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb along it. "I'm so sorry I put you in danger."

"No," her voice was soft. "You saved me Adrien."

He felt her hands grab his face and in one swift movement pulled it to hers. His eyes widened as he felt her lips press against his.

 

* * *

 

Tears of happiness fell down her cheek as she kissed him. He saved her. Sure he would save her all the time against the villains but that was when they were working together with no threat of death.

Her eyes had shut and she rested her arms around his neck. His lips were soft, they were kind but they were also passionate.

When they finally broke apart she looked at him and he gave her the most genuine smile she had seen. She could see the relief on his face push away the worry.

Marinette rested her forehead against his. The two of them sat there in silence, just taking in the other. She ran her hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Marinette?" Adrien finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa nelly.


	21. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the lateness of this im real tired from a busy day. 
> 
> It's also a smaller chapter and I might only get two done today.

The two of them sat together on that roof top for awhile. Marinette sat leant against Chat's shoulder as he whispered nonsense and puns to her. They both had to take it all in.

She never realised how much danger Adrien could actually be in. It explains why his father made him walk around with a guard half the time. She couldn't help but wonder if that had ever happen to him before; he was so quick to act.

It was nice to sit on the roof with him as they watched the stars come out one by one. The moment was perfect despite how frighten she was only 10 minutes ago.

"See those stars there?" Adrien ran his finger through the sky. "That's called the Noir constellation, named after yours truly."

"Nice try, but that," she pointed out an actual constellation using the same stars. "Is actually Leo."

"Well it's close enough right?" He grinned and it made her laugh.

Their fingers were laced together but he was transformed so there stood a glove in the way. Still, she appreciated holding his hand. It was warm and comforting to have his fingers trace long hers.

Everything was perfect.

The time passed by without Marinette even noticing until her phone started buzzing.

It was her mother and the time was 7:40. She quickly answered the phone and couldn't believe that she let time pass.

"Hello," she answered the phone fully prepared for the worst.

"Marinette where are you?" It was just worry in her mothers voice. "Dinners getting cold and I thought you would have been home already."

"Sorry Mama," she looked over the Chat as he was now pulling the most ridiculous faces. "Aha- I got a bit distracted! I'm nearly home." she had to bite her cheek to hold in the laughter.

She hung up the phone after saying goodbye and gave the black suited cat a glare. "Don't make me laugh like that when I'm meant to sound apologetic." She stood up and gave him a flick on the cheek.

"We both know you love how I make you laugh," he jumped to his feet.

She humphed and opened her purse. "Tikki, transforme Moi!" After the magic faded she turned back to Adrien. "I'll meet you in my room," she tossed her yoyo out and gave him a wave.

Ladybug quickly made her way home and transformed back, running inside and apologised further. Her mother didn't mind and neither did her father.

"Don't worry about it honey," he mother said as she put two different plates in Marinette's hands.

"You're the best Mama," she gave her mother the closest thing that resembled a hug when holding two plates in her hands.

She ran upstairs and found Adrien on her computer. She pulled up a chair and put the food in front of him. "Looking through all my stuff?" She peered over and started her own food.

"Hm?" He was already deep in thought. "Oh no, just the news. Apparently my father is now offering 'a reward'." He huffed and turned off the computer to have the dinner.

"Maybe I can finally trade you in," she elbowed his side and smiled.

He faked a look of hurt. "My lady, do you really hate me that much?"

"Of course," she kissed him on his cheek and a smile grew on his face.


	22. LadyBlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small one but I will be picking things up again! I fell asleep way earlier than I meant to; I slept for like 14 hours last night oops

"This is your favourite LadyBlog reporter and I'm back on the scene."

The shaky camera filmed the new akumatised villain. Alya was keeping up close behind and filming all she could.

"And now we just have to wait for Ladybug-" She quickly turned the camera to where the two heroes now stood. "Just in time as per usual."

The footage followed the two heroes as they worked together to take the villain down. "Chat Noir and Ladybug seem a little bit closer today," she zoomed in on them as they seem to hold onto each other.

Knowing who Chat Noir now was, Alya couldn't help but fool around. "A shout out to my pal; Marinette if you are watching this, check that out." Her camera zoomed on Chat Noir as he propped a car out. "So strong and buff don't you think?"

Alya ran closer to the fight, trying to get the best shot possible. Just as she finally got the villain clearly on the screen; a car came flying at her direction.

As she let out a scream the spotted hero swooped right in and pulled the girl out of the way just in time. "Ladybug!" She turned her camera quickly to the hero. "Do you have any words for our viewers?"

"I don't have words for your viewers," she giggled. "But I have a words for you; stop throwing yourself in danger, I can't be saving you all the time."

"Ladybug you know I just represent the people's interest and I wouldn't be the number one LadyBlog without putting myself out there," the camera followed Ladybug as she jumped back into the battle.

She filmed as the two finally took down the villain and purified the butterfly. "And another day, well night, saved by our heroes!"

She continued to film as the two heroes went to fist bump. Only this time Ladybug ignored Chat's fist and pulled him straight into a kiss.

Alya gasped and zoomed in. "Guys guys guys, we've all just witnessed history!" The kiss quickly broke and the two heroes jumped away. Alya turned the camera to herself. "It finally happened- oh Marinette if you're still watching; I'm sorry girl but Ladybug is just too amazing."

The footage stopped.

In a room somewhere else, a man watched and banged his fist against the table. He was hoping to find some clue as to where his son had been hiding. He watched through many videos and no one managed to capture where the boy had jumped off to after the battle.

Was the girl he run off with that night Ladybug? Or was it just another one of Adrien's friends. It was worth paying in a visit to all those friends either way.

On his screen was a list of addresses. The first was the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

He had to find him.


	23. Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biiiiiit of a longer one because im procrastinating cleaning my room.

 

The two heroes took off their transformations as they arrived back at Marinette's place. Adrien flopped down onto her bed and Marinette picked up her buzzing phone.

"Marinette!" Alya's voice shouted from across the line. "Where have you been girl."

"I was just.... In the shower?" She sat down next to where Adrien had collapsed.

"Well big news!!" Marinette cringed as Alya shouted once more. "You know how we know pretty boy is also Chat Noir?? Well guess who just kissed him."

Okay Marinette your training has all come down to this. "Oh my gosh, tell me who?" That sounded so real, she tried to tell herself but it really didn't.

"Ladybug," Alya seemed to squeal. "I've been waiting so long for those two to get together- well I mean and for you to get with Adrien but, I'm sorry girl."

"Oh Alya," Marinette faked a sniffle. "Are you telling me Adrien and I will never be together." 

She watched as the boy in question's ears poked up.

"I know, I'll buy you a cake," Alya sighed. "But this is the couple of the century!"

"But I looove Adrien," she drawled out her words and exaggerated then as much as possible. It wasn't a lie but rather a show for her friend.

"Girl you can get passed this. Has Adrien gotten back yet?" Alya clearly wanted to talk to him more right now.

Marinette giggled and passed the phone to Adrien. He sat up and put the phone on speaker so Marinette could still hear Alya.

She seemed to say a thousand words a second as she asked Adrien some pretty personal questions. "What was it like?" And "did you two go make out on a roof somewhere else?" And "you have to take some selfies with her for me."

"Alya slow down," Adrien laughed. "But yes it was great. She's an amazing kisser." Adrien winked at Marinette.

Marinette could not hide the huge blush on her face as well as the huge smile.

"Wait can Marinette hear you?" She shook her head as to tell Adrien what to say. "Because it will break her heart if you keep going like this."

"Nope, she's......" As he was thinking of an excuse for Marinette, she crawled into his laps and wrapped her arms around his neck. "S-she's just, uh, taking a dump?" 

Taking a dump? Marinette glared at him and flicked his cheek. He could have said _anything_ else.

"Whoa man, too much info," Alya laughed. "Anyway; so are you and her a couple now?"

"Me and ladybug?" Marinette rested her head on his shoulder as he spoke. "I guess we are." 

"Adrien that's so cool! You have to find out everything about her okay?" Alya sounded more excited than any of them. "Wait how will you date if her identity is meant to be a secret? Will Chat Noir and Ladybug just sit around fancy restaurants in spandex?"

Marinette pressed soft kisses to Adrien's neck and giggled. She could feel his neck buzz as he talked. "We will manage."

"And you're not going to tell me who she is are you."

"Nope!" Marinette moved her arms and wrapped them around his waist. The cat was so nice to cuddle because he was warm, stable and smelled amazing. "It's up to her if she wants to say." She felt his nose nuzzle her hair and a purr started coming from him.

"Well she better tell me -" Alya stopped. "Agreste. Are you purring?" 

"What?" Even his words came out more a purr. "N-no way it's _purr_ obably the phone connection."

Marinette giggled once more before pressing more softer kisses on his neck. "Sure it is," even Alya laughed. "Anyway I better find out soon because we deserve to know who has finally won the Agreste's heart."

"Sure Alya," he sighed contently. "Anyway Marinette is back so I've gotta hang up now."

Adrien hung up the phone and tossed it aside. "'M tired," Marinette whispered into his neck. 

"Mhmm," his purrs only grew louder as he laid down pulling Marinette with him.

The two of them fell asleep together above the covers in a tangled mess. Marinette's last thought was wishing things could stay like this forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She awoke suddenly the next morning as a loud knock kept banging on her door. 

"Marinette," Sabine called. "Mr Agreste  is here to see you." 

She gasped and looked over to the boy who still lay asleep next to her. She really didn't want to wake him up but it would be bad if he was caught on her bed.

"Adrien," she shook his shoulders. "Adrien you need to hide yourself." She spoke quietly as not to let anyone hear. 

All that came from him was murmurs of complaint so she kept poking at him. Eventually his eyes slowly opened.

"Okay sleepy head," she sighed. "Apparently your father is here so you've gotta hide or disappear for a bit."

"Mon père?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. She could tell he was still half asleep. "Why would he be here..." He yawned.

"Probably because he's trying to find you?" They had fallen asleep last night in clothes so at least she didn't have to worry about getting changed quickly.

"Right!" He clicked his fingers. "Oh and nice lil things, Mari.." 

"Lil things?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Who knew Adrien wasn't a morning person. She always heard stories of how he would get up at the crack of dawn for photo shoots but from her experience he really doesn't wake up well. 

"Those things," he reached out towards her and she just kind of shrugged. He must be really tired.

"Okay, sure, now you have to get out of his Mister." She ran down to her bedroom mirror to fix up her hair.

She froze.

'Lil things' were actually there. They were coming from her head and hanging down; antennae just like Tikki's.  

She covered her mouth to stop a squeal from coming out. 

They were red and as long as her hair. Now she knew how Adrien felt. How was she meant to hide this? Maybe she could just weave them between her hair? 

There was another knock on her door. "Marinette, it's not polite to keep a guest waiting." 

"Uh- sorry Mama!" She called back. "I'll be right out in a second!" She quickly grabbed the pink sun hat that normally sat on her mannequin.

Having put it on she tucked her antennae under it. This plan was in no ways flawless.

She ran down stairs to find Adrien's father waiting in her living room. There was a cup of tea on the coffee table that her mother must have made for him but he hadn't touched it.

His eyes were cold on her as he stood firm with his arms behind his back. "Good morning, Marinette," as he said her name a look of disgust was evident on his face. 

"Uh h-hello sir," she gave him a weak smile. "Why have you come here?"

"Because as we speak, the police are searching your house," he said it so calmly as if it meant nothing. "But of course, if you have nothing to hide you needn't be worried."

Her eyes went wide. She had no idea if Adrien ended up waking up properly or if he still laid asleep in her bed. "I- my room is a mess!" She started heading back to her room but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I assure you that the police won't mind," he walked ahead of her in the direction of her room. "Perhaps I might take a look instead." 

Marinette froze in her spot but Tikki appeared by her shoulder. "Marinette! He's lying to you."

"W-what?" She whispered to the Kwami.

"There are no police in your house right now and he has no right to go into your room!" Tikki pushed on Marinette's neck to encourage her to go forward.

She nodded and ran ahead of Gabriel and blocked him off before the stairs. "Sir," she took a deep breath. "I am not letting you push into my room."

The girl cheered to herself on the inside. She finally stood up to a higher figure as Marinette. 

"And besides," she crossed her arms. "I thought adults weren't meant to lie." 

His eyebrows seemed to crease as his stern look turned to anger. "If I find that you are hiding my son from me," his eyes stared hard into hers. "I'll have both your parents locked up for kidnapping. Your precious little family will be torn apart and you'll be put in a foster home. It might not be a kidnap but I have the power to make those awful things happen."

She wanted to cry at first. This man was terrifying and influential enough that he could actually make that happen. It would be all her fault and her parents would hate her. She took a deep breath, Ladybug was strong and she was Ladybug. 

But then she grinned. She remembered this whole time she had her phone recording the conversation; a little trick Alya taught her. "Sir, I believe it would be bad if the media had a recording of you black mailing a child." She held her phone in front of her. "So I suggest if you don't want them having this, you should leave now and never come back."

He was practically in fumes. He went to say more but almost growled and stormed out. 

Marinette 1, Gabriel Agreste 0. Of course she was going to show all her friends this recording. 

"You were amazing Marinette!" Tikki hugged her cheek. 

"Thank you Tikki," she smiled sweetly to her Kwami. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She went back upstairs and there she found Adrien still sound asleep on her bed. He was in a mess of sheets and his tail was lightly flicking on the bed. She rolled her eyes. It's like he wanted her to be caught.

Finally she took her hat back off to marvel at her new feature. "Tikki," she fiddle with the antennae lightly. "Why." 

"Miraculous side effects just like Adrien's!" The kwami chimed. "You two have been Ladybug and Chat Noir for quite awhile. Some of my old partners would get side effects like these as time went on."

"But why antennae?" It wasn't like she could do much with them. 

"You might find your senses improve.." Tikki giggled. "And if you have those... You might want to take a look under your shirt."

"My shirt? Why?" She was horrified. What was next? Extra legs?

She ran to her mirror and took off her shirt. On her back she felt them move.

_Wings_. 

"Told you so!" Tikki was so cheerful about something that was completely freaking Marinette out.

They were just small wings on her back coming off her shoulder blades. Small insect like wings. Probably what a ladybug has. 

It was so surreal having what seemed like an extra limb to move around. She fluttered them but in no way did they seem strong enough to carry her.

Marinette grinned. It was actually quite cool. 

 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao dont ask me why i even bother to try and draw because the result is also a mess.
> 
>  
> 
> ahahah i can pretend this image is why its rated teen.
> 
> teen for you can see a bra. 
> 
> what a scandal.


	24. A Worried Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask

A little kitten walked across a paddock and Adrien bent over to pick it up. It seemed soft but angry. He tried talking to the kitten but it only seemed insulted.

Behind him someone was calling his name but he was too busy playing with this angry kitten. An akuma landed on it and it turned into crocodile. "Oh no!" He tried to yell but it only came out a muffle. Suddenly the crocodile swallowed him whole.

Adrien woke up.

"Adrien it's nearly midday," Marinette was the one calling his name it seemed.

"But we have to save the kitten," he murmured and flopped his hand at her. "Shhhhhh..."

"The kitten?" Marinette laughed. "The only kitten here is you."

"No no," he closed his eyes again. "You know.... He turned into the alligator. Or crocodile.."

"Crocodile?" Marinette's voice was filled with amusement.

"Yeah, you know, teeth." He used his arms lazily to clap together like a crocodile mouth.

"I see," he could feel her lie down next to him. "So why the kitten a crocodile."

"Papillon!" He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Adrien nuzzled into what was probably her stomach.

"Oh papillon!" Her hands were running through his hair and he let a purr out.

"Mhmm," his words were muffled by being said into her stomach. "'Tis soft and warm. Real warm. Warm like the sun... Maybe not quite that warm. But close to it."

"What a sleepy kitty," she hummed and scratched his ears.

"'M not a kitty," subconsciously Adrien's hands kneaded at her sides as he purred.

"Sure if you say so," she giggled.

They laid there together on the bed murmuring sweet nothings to each other for awhile as Adrien woke up slowly. Today was finally the weekend so neither of them were busy.

If Adrien were at home he would still be busy. But luckily he had all the time in the world to lay there with Marinette.

He finally sat up and stretched out letting go of one last yawn. "So my lady, what would you like to do toda-"

Adrien cut himself off as he finally noticed the antennae on her head. "Oh this lil things?" Marinette obviously noticed he was staring. "A wonderful surprise from this morning. Don't you remember? You were the one that pointed them out to me."

He shook his head. "Nope can't say I do remember red things coming from your head." He poked at one of them. "Weird."

"Yes ladybugs aren't really as glamorous as cats!" She sat up and stretched.

"True, but that will be a lot easier to hide." He chuckled and she just pouted at him. "You still look adorable to be _purr_ fectly honest. It's really cute on you"

"You haven't even seen all of it!" She pointed to her back. "I've got these lil bug wings! They seem useless but they are really cool."

"So now I can called you a bug and you can't get _bugged_ by it." He said with a grin and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatever," she smiled and gave him a kiss back on the cheek. "Oh! Your father tried something awful this morning."

"Of course he did," Adrien groaned.

Marinette played back the recording to Adrien and as it played he went from looking furious to bursting out in laughter.

"Marinette," he held her shoulders. "I'm so proud of you for doing that."

She blushed and plopped her head on his shoulders. "You would have done better."

"Nope," he patter her head and sighed. "Maybe I should some how get on the news and say 'everyone stop looking for me'."

He heard a deep sigh come from Marinette before she finally spoke up. "Adrien, I don't know exactly what's going on between you are you father." She took a breath and looked to his face. "But do you think you'll ever forgive him? How long are you going to hide away for... I mean it's not that I don't love having you here..."

"He's furious at me," Adrien held one of Marinette's hand. "If I went home he would punish me forever. He would probably even try to take my ring."

"You could call him and say something like 'I'll come home as long as you don't give me a hard time.'" She squeezed his hand.

"Marinette he's not like that..." Adrien felt bad for shooting down all her ideas but he honestly had no idea if he could ever return home. Eventually he would need to go back to school so he might have a chance at a future.

There was all together too much stress for him to think about. Either he never goes home and becomes homeless. Or he goes home and losses any kind of freedom.

Perhaps he would just have to go couch surfing from one friend to another until they all got bored of him.

Marinette could obviously tell he was worrying because next thing he knew she was pulling him into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Mon Chaton." She hummed and petted his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just love how people act when they wake up. Some people act completely differently and I love the idea of Adrien just being full of nonsense as he wakes up.


	25. The Pool Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story/show has that one episode where they all go to the pool/ocean

The sun outside was shining brightly on Marinette as she stood on her balcony. With winter coming this would probably be the last of the sun. She glanced at Adrien to see him contently laying in the sun behind her.

As she watched over her balcony she could see many people out enjoying the day. A day like this was too perfect to sit around indoors. Her phone chimed as she received a message from Alya.

' _Alya: Hey, u n Adrien wanna come over?_ '

It chimed again.

' _Alya: I've got a pool >:) perfect opportunity to see you know who shirtless._'

She messaged back

' _Marinette: He doesn't have any swimwear, remember how he ran away from home?'_

_'Alya: the kids rich im sure he can buy some more'_

Really Marinette had her problems of her own on her _back_. Maybe she could just go by a swim shirt.

' _Marinette: I'll ask._ '

The girl crouched down to the boy and poked his nose as she held the phone conversation up to him. He seemed greatly amused by Alya's comment of him being shirtless.

"I've never been one for pools..." He sat up and flicked his tail about. "But then again it could be _furr_ un."

"If we are stopping by the shops to get you swim wear I'll need a shirt of my own." She huffed. Marinette would have been more than happy to show off in a Bikini to Adrien but it seemed like today was not that day.

"Well you could scare them _shirt_ less with your wings," he grinned at her but she only flicked his cheek.

"Enough jokes and let's get going," Marinette pulled Adrien up with her.

The two got ready and Marinette sent Alya a message of approval. Having successfully hidden her new antennas; they headed on their way. As they walked their way to the shops all Adrien could do was groan and complain about how hot his clothes were.

"I'm going to actually melt," he leant completely against her. "You'll be dating a puddle."

"Hmm see that won't work," she laughed and gave him a nudge back up. "I think we would break up if you became a puddle."

" _Meow_ ch!" He held a hand over his heart dramatically. "Puddle me would be in a _puddle_ of tears!"

"That doesn't make any sense," she shook her head. The two of them finally made it to the shops. "But since you are not a puddle, we need to buy some swimwear."

The headed in the clothing store and first stopped by the woman's swimwear to pick something out for Marinette. Adrien picked up one of the bikinis and held it in front of himself. "I think I'd look really hot in this."

Marinette burst into laughter. It would look ridiculous and it didn't help that he held a straight face. "Well I'm not going to stop you."

"... It makes my butt look big so maybe not!" He laughed with her and they continued through.

Marinette didn't go swimming much so she had to buy all new swimwear having grown out of her previous set. She picked out the shops 'Ladybug' bikini. She couldn't help it when she found out how many shops stored Ladybug themed clothing. But of course because she had wings to hide she had to pick out a basic swim shirt to go over the top.

Adrien was a lot faster in choosing his swim wear. He didn't seem to care much. That and there wasn't really much choice for men. So he just picked black board shorts. Even though they were just black; Marinette liked to think he was picking Chat Noir swimwear.

They made their purchases and continued to Alya's home. The two of them would get odd looks as they walked through the streets. But Marinette shrugged it off; it's most likely because Adrien is once again dressed for winter.

As they walked occasionally their shoulders would bump which always brought a smile to Marinette's face. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand but one) they were nearly at Alya's place and two) his hands are probably hot enough as it is.

Finally they did arrived at Alya's and knocked on the door. Instead of her answering, Nino showed up to the door already looking drenched from swimming - still wearing his hat of course.

"Welcome to the Cesaire household, may I take your coats?" Nino was clearly having too much fun with Alya. But it made Marinette laugh.

"Yes," Adrien stepped in straight away and pulled off all his top layers. His hoodie, his beanie, his gloves and shirt. All which he threw onto Nino before continuing in. "It's very hot being a cat."

"Okay... Can't say I was actually expecting to take anything." Everyone laughed and made their way inside.

Alya finally came in from the pool to greet them and showed the two off to a place they could change. Marinette ended up in Alya's room which she had already visited a few times since they met. She laughed every time she saw the big Ladybug poster on Alya's wall.

Marinette really wished she didn't have to covered up her wings; it felt so good to stretch them out. Alya also looked amazing in her swim suit in comparison to Marinette in her daggy swim top.

She shook her head to snap out of it. In the end today was about enjoying the sun and having a fun pool day. The girl smiled and headed out to the pool.

As Marinette came out she was amused by the scene. Alya and Nino in the pool splashing at Adrien who sat on the side looking like a hurt kitten. Well that's basically what he is.

"Come on Adrien," Nino pulled on his foot. "You can't sit there the whole time."

As Alya splashed him again, the boy hissed and they all laughed. Even Marinette could help but laugh because the whole thing was so obscure.

"I can so sit here the whole time!" He stood up and stepped back from the pool.

Marinette sneaked behind him and pushed him into the pool. Both Alya and Nino burst into laughter but Adrien pulled himself back out and sulked.

"My lady," he looked up to her and pouted. "How could you do that to me."

She giggled and sat down next to him. "You can't go to a pool party without getting in the pool."

His tail was completely frizzed up and dripping. Marinette picked up his tail and patted it down. "Poor wet kitty," she hummed as she ran her finger through the furr.

"'Tis your fault," his ears were pressed down to his head as he held a pathetic look on his face.

It was cute.

"I don't regret it one bit!" She giggled and leaned against his shoulder.

Just as she got comfortable against him; she was pushed in. Marinette knew she deserved this but still splash a huge mess at him. Having gotten him suitably wet she poked her tongue out and swam off to play with Alya.

"Marinette!" Alya grabbed onto her friends back. "Is that a ladybug bikini I spy?"

"Yeup!" Marinette picked Alya up, giving her a piggy back. Everyone seemed to weigh nothing in water. She felt as strong as she did as Ladybug.

"Well show it off!" Alya tugged at Marinette's shirt. "If you know who has a thing for Ladybug, seeing you in spots might turn him."

"I'm alright," one of these days Alya would find out but Marinette would rather that be a little later.

But sometimes Marinette doesn't get what she wants.

Alya suddenly grabbed at the bottom of Marinette's shirt and pulled it up over her head.

"Alya!" Marinette gasped and hand flew to cover up what couldn't be covered up.

"Nino! Catch!" Alya threw the shirt at Nino and it just landed on his face.

Once again everyone laughed. But Marinette who knew any second now someone would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao guys im Australian and I legit don't know what to call em besides swimmers. I dunno we call them swimmers or cozzies or togs. Or swimming togs. The shirt id normly call a rashie? Legit took me too long to think of new words.
> 
> What do yall use to describe swim wear?


	26. Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With stuff starting there will be multiple chapters are varied lengths changing from perspectives

Alya was pleased to finally get her friend out of the top. Although she knew Adrien had a thing with Ladybug; there was also still wiggle room for Marinette.

After Marinette's splashes finally stopped Alya couldn't help but notice something was on her friend's back. "Marinette, what are those?" She started reaching out but Marinette just ran out of the pool.

Just as she was about to follow there was a call _above_ them.

"I've finally found you boy!" The shout came from someone who must have been Akumatised. She seemed to float in a mist surrounded by semi transparent orbs. She was only getting more of this orbs as she floated menacingly over them.

The lady swooped in and grabbed Adrien by the tail before flying off faster than any of them could react. Everyone had gotten out of the pool and stood in shock. Suddenly in front of Alya was a flash of light and where Marinette once stood was now the Ladybug Heroine.

"Mari- Ladybug?" Alya was lost for words.

The girl in front of her did not hesitate before taking off. Alya could hardly take in everything that had happened. Adrien was suddenly taken and... And, and.

"Marinette is Ladybug!?" She turned and screamed to Nino who was obviously as shocked.

"Would you look at that," he seemed to be amused. "You were never even close!" Nino bursted into laughter.

"Shut up!" She punched Nino before realising there must be something on the TV about this villain.

She ran inside and turned on the TV, all the channels were showing the news as an emergency.

_"Another Villain has appeared striking confusion into many civilians of Paris. People are having their memories pulled right out of their bodies. One lady claims she forgot her name, a man remarked that he didn't know who his wife was. We remind everyone to stay calm. Our Heroes will be here soon!"_

Just then Alya saw one of those orbs from earlier pass right out of Nino. Both of them stared in complete disbelief. A second later Nino looked to Alya in confusion.

"Uh...." He scratched the back of his neck. "I feel I should know you."

Alya slapped her hand to her face. Ladybug better fix this soon. She just bought a pretty dress to go on a date with him.

A moment later from Adrien's discarded pile of clothes came a yawn.

The two both looked over.

"What's all the fuss?" The Black kwami flew out in front of them.

Alya heard about this guy... Without him Adrien won't be able to... "Shouldn't you be with Adrien?" She took the Kwami and shook him in her hands.


	27. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short but part of the on going

As the cat was being held high up in the sky he couldn't help but freak out. The villain had changed her grip and was now holding him up by his wrists so there was nothing he could do.

"Where are you taking me?" Adrien shouted out to her.

"Who doesn't want the reward for finding a rich boy?" She snickers before dropping him suddenly.

The boy fell for not long but right into where he didn't want to be. Luckily he fell onto his feet; another good cat trick to add to the list. As he looked around he groaned straight away. He was dropped right in front of his own house.

His Gorilla suddenly grabbed him and carried him into his father's office.

"Ah," his father looked up from the security screens he was watching. "How good of you to finally drop by Adrien."

Adrien struggled until finally the gorilla let go with the approval of Gabriel. He quickly shot a glare at his father. "Yes and now I will be going again."

"I can not allow you to continue this gimmick," his father walked up and towered over his son. "The Agreste's do not put their lives on the line over such dangerous tasks."

"Look, Paris is in danger," Adrien stomped his foot down and his tail swayed angrily behind him. "I do not care for you petty personal ideals!"

"Until you agree to give me that ring," his father nodded to the guard who then grabbed Adrien again. "You'll be grounded. Oh but of course you'll just escape out of your room... So the wine cellar will have to do."

Adrien's eyes widened. His father couldn't do this. If he's put in there... there was no way he could get out. Giving him his ring was not at all an option. "No... You can't!"

"I can Adrien," his father sneered. "It's for your own good."

Adrien was dragged into their cellar and tossed in.

It was dark and cold.

There was a light he could turn on but for what point. He could see in the dark and it wasn't like he could even get away from this.

He would never give his ring over.

Oh Ladybug.

Adrien held his head in his hands. Would she be alright against that Akuma by herself? He needed to be there to help her. Not locked in a cellar against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) guess Gabriel Agreste does practically have a dungeon ahaha


	28. Nathalie

The assistant sat at her desk just working away at booking in all the people Gabriel had to meet with. Adela from budgeting, Neville from marketing.... Or was it Nichol from marketing.

She sighed and pushed up her glasses up. She had so many more phone calls to make. It didn't help that she was forced to check with the authorities every three seconds for Adrien. She was worried. But he did choose to leave; he wasn't in danger and she knew he was perfectly good at looking after himself.

Just then she saw her colleague barging in with Adrien in his grip. Her mouth fell and she stood up straight away.

The boy was taken to where Gabriel had been working all day. She waited on the other side of the wall trying to hear what she could of the conversation. It broke her heart to hear Gabriel treat his son this way.

It's been many years that Nathalie has been working for the Agreste Family. They use to be so cheerful and full of life. But now she only worried for the father and son. The father; stricken with grief who doesn't want to lose anything else and the son who is pushed out to be left completely alone.

She knew his father did care about Adrien but... This wasn't how to go about it.

She stepped out the way as the guard carried Adrien out to the cellar. "Gabriel..." She stood in front of him with her head down. "Are you sure this is for the best?"

"It is none of your business as to what way I wish to look after my own son." He just went back to his work and dismissed her.

No he was right. She was just the assistant.

Nathalie sat back down at her desk. The news sites she had open for Adrien now only reported the horror this new villain was bringing upon Paris. There was films of Ladybug trying to take down the villain but she was unable to make any impact without her partner.

The city needed Chat Noir and Adrien didn't deserve to be locked in a cellar.

She could get fired for what she was about to do.

Nathalie swiftly walked up to her colleague. "Your shift is over now," she tapped away on her planner. "I'll be taking over now."

He nodded to her and was on his way. Once she was sure he and Gabriel were far out of sight; she ventured down to the cellar.

Having turned on the light she found Adrien bundled up in the corner of the dark room. His cheeks were damp and red; it broke her heart.

"Adrien.." She knelt down next to him. "I know it must hurt how your father has been treating you but..."

"But?" He suddenly snapped at her. "Let me guess: but he actually cares?" The kid scoffed. "A father who cares does not lock his child in a _cellar_."

"I know, it's awful but he really does-" she was cut off.

"You don't know anything!" He was angry and upset.

There was nothing she could say and seeing him like this was devastating. She wanted to cheer him up but there was no way he wanted to listen to _her_ of all people.

"There's no one out there," she sighed and gave him a gentle touch on his shoulder. "This is your chance to get out."

His ears went straight up and in a second he was up and out the door.

She slumped on the ground and a smile grew on her face.

Nathalie would definitely get fired for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest writting Adrien emotional issues makes me happy. Well not happy but like so often stories and shows makes the girl be the one that's having emotional issues. The girl that ends up in tears etc


	29. La Chimère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chimère means like an idea a dream perhaps an illusion

"Look I don't like you and I never did." He put a hand on her shoulder. "It was all just a bet with my mates."

The man she had been with for the past month. It had all been a lie? He manipulated her and made her feel like she was loved for the first time.

All those memories...

Her first date, her first kiss and the her first love.

Her memories and moments taken from her because this kid had a bet. She broke into tears and ran out of the cafe where he broke the news to her. The teen age girl ran down by the river and cried. He even had to nerve to hand her a rose.

She suddenly felt cold and everything black out.

_'It's all so cruel'_

The voice said to her and now the dark purple shadow hovered over her face.

_'Heart breaks from lies and manipulation. He took what should have been your best memories.'_

He was right.

' _Show him and the world what wrong has been done to you. In return I ask you to take the Agreste son to his home and power will be yours, La Chimère.'_

"Oui, Papillon!" A grin grew into her face. Soon Paris will know the pain of having precious memories snatched away.

She twirled a now purple rose in her hand and memories started pouring out from everyone and anyone in Paris. She held one of the orbs in her hand; as the clouds in it disappeared she viewed the memory.

"Oh a wedding day," she floated up over a crowd of people. "How precious, too bad she doesn't remember anymore." She giggled and sent a gushing wind at the civilians.

She only mused as the people ran around in fear and confusion. She browsed through the memories and "perfect, a memory from the boy himself. Walking to a friend's place Huh?" She cackled and flew off to find the scenery in the memory.

The memories all played around her. Some were anything from putting a cake in the over to a whole person's life. She touched one of the orbs and it turned to black. Now tainted with incorrect memories. What was just putting a cake on was now being yelled at by a friend. Having tainted the memory she sent it back to the owner.

The people of Paris grew confused or hurt as their memories were manipulated or just taken. La Chimère only laughed.

Finally she found the boy and took him to where she was told to. With that out of the way she was free to do as she wanted.

More and more memories. They filled her with power and hurt those who have hurt her.

That was until Ladybug decided to try and stop her.

"Stop this now!" Ladybug tossed her Yo-yo and it wrapped around La Chimère's arm. "These people don't deserve any of it!"

"They do!" She shouted and pulled her arm out of the grab. "He tore my heart apart! He lied to me! He manipulated me!" She sent a burst of wind blowing Ladybug to the ground.

Ladybug was able to preoccupy La Chimère but in no way was she able to bring her down. The fight was growing repetitive and pointless after what seemed like an hour of battling.

"You are nothing without that house cat of yours!" She twirled her rose and sent thorns flying at Marinette faster than the wind

The girl froze. Her eyes were wide. La Chimère cackled again. She had Ladybug this time.


	30. Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys the drawing got a bit ehhhhhhh. im so bad at backgrounds so i just kinda pretended its just grounnnnd? youll see what i mean!
> 
>  
> 
> *edit
> 
> 200 kudos!! Thank you guys so much for your support! It means so much to me

The boy ran as fast as he could. Scaling the gate of his house seemed easy with his new strength; something he would have stopped to marvel at but he was sure Ladybug needed him.

With no Plagg meant no transformation and there was no way he could confirm that the Kwami was at Alya's still. Being there without a transformation was better than nothing. He ran on all fours dodging traffic, jumping up over buildings to grab a better look. 

Jumping back down onto the streets as he got closer, Adrien had a bike slam right into him.

He went tumbling and it _hurt_. Getting hurt as Chat never really felt like pain but being flung across the ground having been hit by a bike as Adrien was more pain than he has experienced in awhile.

"Adrien?!" The voice from the bike rider was familiar but Adrien was too busy pulling himself of the ground. The damage was pretty bad. The skin all over the arm he landed on was scratched off and he had cuts on everywhere else.

"My bad," he look up to see the bike rider was Alya. Of course. You are not true friends until you get run over by their bike.

Alya only seemed concerned for him despite being somewhat scratched up herself. "You shouldn't do that Adrien!" She inspected his wounds. "What if It had been a car." 

"I'm sure the car would have been a better driver," he gave her a grin and she just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have a Ladybug to go save!"

"You'll be needing this guy then," she unzipped her bag and Plagg flew right out.

"I feel offended that no one has asked me if I'm okay!" The kwami flew over to Adrien and sat on his shoulder. 

"You're fine," he laughed lightly but winced once more because his arm really did sting. "Plagg-"

"You are not transforming like this!" The kwami huffed. "Last thing you want is a tight suit on that wound."

"There's no other way," he shrugged. "And besides I can handle this."

"Well don't blame me when your arm needs amputation," the kwami held a serious face for a second before laughing.

"Yeah yeah, Plagg Transforme Moi!" His well mastered theatrics were a bit more sloppy this time due to the wounds. His arm stung and throbbed, like someone was stabbing into it multiple times. His body still ached from the impact. But Chat Noir had to be strong to save Ladybug.

"I still can't believe I'm friends with Chat Noir and Ladybug," Alya shook her head in disbelief.

"And Ladybug?" Chat had no clue of what ended happening after he was swooped away. "Does that mean you know?"

"Yes!" Alya huffed. "You should have told me!"

"Nah I was _kitten_ my mouth _claw_ sed," he gave her a wink before he began to jump off. "I'll _cat_ ch you later Alya!" 

He was so close to the scene and it was very noticeable that Ladybug was exhausted. The Villain was about to send another huge attack at her and she did not look prepared at all.

In a blink of an eye, Chat leaped into action. He through himself at Ladybug. In an instant he grabbed her and pulled her out of what seemed to be a shower of thorns.

"My Lady," she was now on the ground and Chat crouched above her. "I don't mean to be quite a _prick_ , but _purr_ haps getting hit by those thorns isn't in your best interest."

He could see that relief flooded across her face. Ladybug smiled and wrapped her arm around Chat pulling him in for a short kiss. "Well it was about time you dropped in... Why are their scratches on your face?" 

"No time to explain now," the two both jumped up as they heard La Chimère send an attack their way. Marinette's earrings beeped having used her lucky charm before Adrien arrived. 

As they ran, Ladybug explained to Adrien what he missed. "I'm sure the Akuma is in her rose. But problem is she has this strong growing power from all those orbs which are memories!"

"Well that's _memorable_!" They dodged attack and continue to work together in hopes of grabbing to rose.

"I'll wrap her legs up and you try your cataclysm okay? I've already used my lucky charm so this is all up to you" She pointed him along and he nodded in response.

"Cataclysme!" His hand now ready as ladybug caught the girls leg.

"Now chat!" With the signal from Ladybug he ran out to hit the rose but the girl laughed.

"Chat Noir, seems like this a bubble all about you! Or should I say Adrien Agreste?" She twirled it around and in it they could see what appeared to be his life but from a different perspective. "Gabriel Agreste Huh? Why don't you take a look." 

She pegged the orb at Chat and instinctively he went to catch the object.

Chat Noir's eyes widened as soon as he remembered he had used his power. But it was too late.

The ball he caught displayed his father's entire memory of him. But there it shattered into black dust within his own hands.

"Non non non!" He fell to his knees. It surely would be fixed right? 

He looked up and Marinette used to moment to grab the flower and crushed it. She purified the butterfly and threw the lucky charm she used way earlier into the air.

All the destruction was undone and all the orbs returned to their owners.

All but one.

 

 

l

 

 

 

Chat noir stared at his hands. They held the dust of his father memory of him. "He will remember right?"  

"I don't know Chat..." She put a hand on his shoulders.

"He has to!" Panic filled his heart. The last conversation he had with his father was a fight. Sure his father was being awful but he did care right? "I have to go see him."

"Chat no," she held his hand. Her miraculous was a moment off running out. 

"I have to, Ladybug." He took her hand and sighed. Adrien gave her a smile before heading on his way.

He could only imagine the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn it i meant to put scratches on that side of the face. just pretend there are some on the other side sorry guys
> 
> i almost like the pic more without the colouring because i fell i did it crap  
> http://i.imgur.com/4MS1AMv.png


	31. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids this is just angst. I swear things will get better

Having arrived back home Chat Noir's transformation timed out and he headed in.

He knocked on his father's office door. The steps approached it and it swung open. "Nathalie you have no business disturbing me right now-" the man look down to Adrien and narrow his eyes.

"Mon père?" Adrien voice shook and Gabriel's eyebrows creased.

Gabriel looked completely confused and Adrien's heart sunk. Maybe he was just confused as to why Adrien wasn't in the cellar?

"Nathalie," Gabriel called and Nathalie quickly stepped forward. She looked terrified that her actions were about to have a consequence. "Who is this boy and why have you let him in?"

"Sir?" Nathalie was still confused but Adriens heart sank further.

"No!" Adrien yelled. "You couldn't have forgotten! Ladybug... She is meant to return things."

"Ladybug?" Gabriel narrow his eyes. "You're Chat Noir aren't you."

"I'm your son, Adrien." Adrien's voice grew more shaken and Gabriel only seemed angered.

"I do not have a son," he sneered. "I would know."

"Sir, Adrien is you son," Nathalie butted in as calmly as she could. "There was an attack and the villain took memories."

Gabriel seemed to think before turning his back. "Even if that's the case," he mumbled. "I have no son, specially not one that's _Chat Noir._ Nathalie escort this boy out."

"But Sir this is his home-" Adrien felt Nathalie place a hand on her shoulder.

"You will do as I say!" His father's voice boomed and Adrien tensed up.

This was all his fault. He's the one that destroyed the memory. He's the one that mucked up.

Nathalie motioned for Adrien to follow her and he had no choice but to. He had no home anymore. Losing his mother was the hardest time of Adrien's life and now his father doesn't even know him. He had no family.

The gates slammed closed behind him and being so weak from shock he fell to his knees. All this week he had been running away from his father and all he wanted now was to be with him.

It was all his fault.

His tears fell on the ground like rain. His vision was completely blurred up. His whole body shook and his nose kept snuffling.

Adrien had never felt more alone. He use to think with his father working all the time he practically had no father. But now he really didn't have a father.

The only sound on the quiet street was the boy finally crying out.


	32. The Shine in his Eyes

Marinette's transformation timed out shortly after Chat ran off. She couldn't help but worry for him.

"Tikki lets go get you some cookies," she smiled at the Kwami who nodded back before quickly running home. Although she probably didn't need to transform; she wanted to be prepared just in case.

Who knows what trouble Adrien might get himself into. If his father did remember then he would surely get in trouble. If his father didn't remember.... Marinette didn't even want to think of that as an option. She ran into the bakery and grabbed some cookies from the back.

"Marinette what's the rush?" Tom approached her with a big smile. "If you wait around a little long I can offer you some hot fresh cookies baked by your favourite baker!"

"Sorry Papa, I need to get to a friend's place and needed a quick snack first." She leant up and gave him a hug. "I'll be back home soon to help out." She generally worked on weekends but had gotten completely preoccupied.

"Don't worry about it, Marinette, there's not much to here right now anyway," he chuckled sweetly. "Everyone got pretty caught up with that attack today."

"Oui Papa, it was horrid!" She gave him a wave and was on her way to Adrien's house.

As she grew near she could see Adrien coming out the front. It looked as if the assistant was taking him out? Marinette couldn't make sense of the situation but she continued forward anyway.

The boy, who was now only a few feet in front of her, fell to his knees and her heart broke as she heard him cry out. His father mustn't have remembered. Chat Noir really was the black cat of bad luck. Marinette wished maybe for once she could be the one to take his burdens. But all she could do for him is support him.

She quickly closed the space between her and Adrien. Marinette fell to her knee and wrapped her arms around him. His head fell on her shoulder and he continued to cry. She only wished she could make things better.

"Adrien..." She made her grip around him tighter. "What happened?"

Adrien only shook his head as he sniffled and sobbed. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair in hopes of calming the boy. His whole body shook with each escaped sob but he was calming down.

"I'm so sorry," a tear rolled down her own cheek. "Adrien I'm so sorry... If I had been able to take her down sooner.." It really did hurt her to see him this way and she could have prevented it.

"N-no," his voice was quiet but wobbly. "The only one at fault here is myself."

"That's not true," she cupped his face with her hands. As she turned him to look at her, it only hurt more to see how much sadness was in his face. "It was the supervillain's fault... It was Papillon's fault not yours."

His eyes closed and he sniffled more. Marinette leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They were salty from his tears but warm as he pressed into the kiss.

She used her thumb to wipe the tears off his cheek and leant her forehead against his. His eyes opened back up and stared right into hers. He meant so much to her. Chat Noir was her partner; the person she was meant to protect and work with. But more than that he was her love.

He had stopped crying but the sadness in his eyes was still strong. Those green eyes always expressed such strong emotions. The happiness that normally shone from them brought so much happiness into her heart. It's one of the reasons she loved him. To see such devastation in his eyes only hurt.

"Come stay with me okay?" She smiled weakly to him. "I'll explain everything to Mama and Papa... They'll understand."

Adrien arms wrapped tightly around her and his head fell back on her shoulder. She could hear another sniffle. "Thank you Marinette," his voice was soft and quiet.

Her smile grew and she ran her hands back through his hair. "I'm sure mon Chaton would do the same for me," she scratched his ear and a purr slowly started to buzz out of him.

"I _purr_ omise to repay you one day," he nuzzled her neck and squeezed her tighter.

Marinette just shook her head. "You never have to repay me. You would have done the same and besides..." Her cheeks blushed and she grinned. "I also would love you to stay longer with me as selfish as that is."

"My lady," he lifted his head up and a smile finally grew on his face as his eyes shone. "Staying with you is the real _purr_ vilege."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: 
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest I've been having a bit of a rough few days and I keep thinking   
> 'Why am I still going'  
> 'Should I give up'  
> 'Is anyone even reading'  
> 'Would anyone cares if I stopped'
> 
> But your messages are what keeps me going. Thank you so much guys.   
> (Also up for suggestion as to what you'd like me to draw for a chapter


	33. Feline Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your encouragement. I don't think I'd be able to write all this without you guys being there for me.
> 
> It's seriously means to much to me I wanted to cry.

They walked to Marinette's together hand in hand. It was a slow and quiet walk. Sometimes just being in someone's company was enough the fill the silence.

Adrien's eyes felt sore; he probably looked a mess right now but Marinette's hand squeezed his every few minutes as reassurance. Her hand was warm and the skin was smooth. He looked down to her and her face seemed to peaceful.

Everything would be fine.

Soon they arrived back and headed into the Bakery. Although Adrien started letting go of her hand; Marinette gripped onto his harder, practically dragging him up to her mother and father.

"Mama.. Papa," she took in a deep breath. "I know I didn't exactly tell you.. But Adrien has been hiding out here for a few days and..."

Sabine and Tom only smiled which was the opposite of what Adrien expected. "Marinette, your parents always know everything." Tom chuckled and put his hand out to Adrien. "It's good to meet you again."

Adrien hesitantly shook his hand back; having to be careful about the claws he still wasn't use to.

"And might I say... You've done a _purr_ ific job of looking after Paris. Purr Rific! Like terrific but cat!" Tom just laughed more at his awful pun as he elbowed Adrien.

Adrien couldn't help but laugh back, mostly due to Marinette's groans and face palm. " _Furr_ ank you sir!"

"As I was saying!" Marinette pushed Adrien back to the side. "He doesn't have anywhere to go now... So I was wondering if it was okay.." Adrien looked over to Marinette. She obviously was terrified of what the answer could be. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't.

"Isn't your father worried about you?" Sabine turned to Adrien and put a hand on his shoulder.

"N-no..." He couldn't not now. His eyes stung as tears threatened to come back up. He felt Marinette grip back onto his hand.

"His father doesn't remember him," Marinette sighed. "The akuma took the memory and when Adrien went home his father kicked him out."

There was a complete silence in the room as the two parents were taking in the information. All Adrien could do was stare at his feet. If he looked how he felt; he was sure to look an absolute mess.

"Oh come here son," Tom was first to speak up and pulled Adrien into a huge bear hug. If there was a hug that could kill this was it. Although.. The hug did makes Adrien feel better. "Of course you can stay with us!"

"But," Sabine butted in as Tom continue to hug the life out of Adrien. "On one condition; you take the spare bedroom. It's small but it had a bed and a desk."

Before he knew it; Sabine joined in with the 'hug all the air out of Adrien' hug. He could hear Marinette giggled and then jump into the hug as well.

As awkward as being hugged by three people simultaneously was; he had never felt more loved, not since his mother has been gone.

A purr erupted from his chest in the most embarrassing moment possible. Squished between several people, he now felt like an idiot.

But everyone laughed in a way that didn't seem to hurt. He even he himself laughed. The hug eventually ended and Marinette's parents made remarks of how Adrien needs more 'meat on his bones'. He was going to be spoilt here.

Things were definitely going to get better.


	34. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff for when you need that good ol fluff to not feel so crap the day ahead
> 
> <3 hope all of you are having a fine week

Adrien was shown to the guest bedroom and it was small; all that fit in was a single bed, a desk and some walking room. But the size of the room didn't matter. It felt cozy and loved. There was a painting on the wall that Sabine said her Grandmother painted long ago. The bed sheets apparently belong to Marinette when she was younger; it was an over the top floral design.

Adrien collapsed on the bed when he finally was given some space to himself. As caring as Marinette's family is, he still needed some time alone. He stared at the roof and thought over what happened all in one day. He was exhausted and apparently so was Plagg.

Adrien smiled and petted Plagg's head as he slept on Adrien's chest. His own eyes felt heavy and soon he drifted to sleep on top of his bed.

 

* * *

 

Marinette felt overjoyed to know her parents let Adrien stay. He would have done so awfully as an alley cat as much as he normally boasts.

"Tikki can you believe it," she spun the Kwami around. "I'll get to see him every day!"

"Marinette you shouldn't be too happy about this," her kwami sighed. "I know it's exciting but he's probably overwhelmed."

"I know," the girl's face dropped an expression of concern. "I don't know how I would handle it if my parents kicked me out."

The red kwami sat down on Marinette's shoulder and leant against her neck. "Just give him space when he needs it and comfort when he wants it."

"I could bake cookies," Marinette patter Tikki's head. "Maybe he wouldn't like my cookies, I'm not really as good as whatever fancy chef he had back home."

"Marinette!" Tikki flew up and flicked her on the head. "You are amazing at doing what you love. If you cook these cookies with passion he is sure to love them."

Marinette smiled and gave Tikki a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Tikki."

Marinette ran down stairs to the bakery kitchen. It always had so many goodies to work with. After getting the okay from her mother, she started baking away.

But of course Marinette was still a clutz and ended up throwing flour all over herself. Tikki laughed and Marinette gave her a frown before laughing back as Tikki fell into the flour too.

After much mess and a few burnt cookies; Marinette had a plate of cookies that smelled amazing.

She ran upstairs and knocked on Adrien's new door. "Adrien, can I come in?" She spoke softly but loud enough in hopes of him hearing.

From the other side of the door she just heard murmurs that vaguely resembled a 'yes'. So she let herself in.

Adrien was on the bed practically in a bundle. His clothes were all wrinkled up and his hair a mess. She could see his chest rise and fall softly. it was obvious he was and had been sleeping for awhile.

She set the plate of cookies on the desk in his room before sitting beside him. She felt so peaceful to watch him sleep. His face was soft and calm. Without even meaning to, her hand was already running through his hair. Soft and warm. Soft and warm just like the big kitten he was.

The boy's eyes slowly blinked open and he let out a yawn. She watch as he slowly made sense of his surroundings before looking at her. Marinette gave him a smile before reaching for a cookie and pushing it into his slightly ajar mouth.

"Mmmmfff-" he took a bite of the cookie before smiling at her. "You know, waking someone up by shoving a cookie in their mouth is a pretty good idea." He licked his lips and grinned.

"Chat!" She gasped and grinned before holding his lips open. "Look! Look!"

Of course with her fingers in his mouth he couldn't really respond. But Marinette could see his canine teeth had grown into more cat like fangs. Despite fangs normally being a scary thing, on him they looked absolutely harmless and cute.

She finally let go on his lips and he rubbed his cheeks. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just have a look," the girl pulled out her phone and turned on the camera putting it in his hand.

"Oh," he played around with his jaw for awhile taking a good look at his teeth. "Will I just wake up one day and be a complete cat."

"Yep!" Marinette giggled and scratched behind his ear. "But I'll still love you." She poked her tongue out to him.

"Lay Dee Bug," he sat up and pecked her cheek. "You're the best."

"No better than you, Mon Chaton." She grinned and pecked his cheek back.

"I'd offer you a flower but," he smirked. "You seem to have enough _flour_ as it is." He wiped some flout off her cheek and pressed another kiss there.

"How thoughtful of you," she rolled her eyes and grabbed another cookie. "You have to eat." She started pressing the cookie to his lips.

"Why-" as soon as his opened his mouth to speak, Marinette managed to push the cookie in.

"Because it's doctors orders!" Marinette was very pleased with herself for the quality of the cookies.

"I doubt a doctor would _purr_ scribe cookies!" Despite the protests he still finished the cookie she pushed on him. "But I suppose I'll make an exception for this Doctor."

"Good," she patted him on the head in a comical way. "Good kitty!"

He grinned and waved his tail contently before his eyes widened. "Marinette! You've officially taken in a stray cat!" He bursted into laughter.

"Well I better hope he doesn't have fleas!" She poked his nose. "Also I am not scooping any litter for you."

"Ew Mari way to take the metaphor too far," he teased. "I'll scoop my own litter, just get me a box."

Marinette laughed and pushed him over. "And you were saying I was bad!" She knelt above him and started tickling the cat.

"N-no," he got out between laughter. "I'm wasn't _purr_ pared!" Marinette continued to tickled him but soon he managed to reverse their roles.

"No-no Chat please," she gasped and giggled until he finally stopped. They were both breathing heavily and their hearts were pumping hard. She looked up at him and his expression was the genuine expression she fell in love with.

Soft and sweet. Kind and caring. The vibrant green eyes staring into her blue. The gentle but passionate expression. She really did love him.

The girl's eyes flew shut as his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was long and gentle. Her hands played in his hair as his thumb traced circles on her cheek.

Marinette and Adrien stayed curled up together all evening just talking about the day. He expressed his pain and she listened and consoled.

By the time Sabine came knocking on Adrien's door for dinner; the two had fallen completely asleep in each others arms.


	35. Reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exhausted guys sorry for the slower updating

"Gabriel Agreste has called off the search for his son. When reporters asked him why; he just answered 'I have no son'. Speculations are going around that Gabriel has pushed away his son having found out he was The Chat Noir. Amateur filming show us this."

The news then goes on to play a video of Adrien running down the street having yet to transform on his way to La Chimère. His tail and ears obvious as well as his identity.

Every channel was reporting something on Adrien's reappearance or Gabriel's lack of caring.

It was the Monday after the incidents and Marinette couldn't help but watch the news. She had looked over to Adrien expecting him to look upset. But instead he actually looked somewhat relieved.

"Well seems like I can get back to school," Adrien finally spoke up between munching on his breakfast cereal. "It's not like I've got anything else to hide."

Seeing Adrien feel better about the whole situation put a smile on his face. To be able to turn up to school a day later or so later is something Marinette could never have done. "Yep! So we better get going now or we will be late." Marinette grabbed Adrien's arm and her bag. Before leaving she waved good bye to her parents.

"I really need to go shopping," Adrien hummed as their made their way to school. "I've got no school supplies and two changes of clothing... And if I don't want to wear my pants so far down I will need to cut holes for a tail!"

They both laughed at how silly the notion was. Unfortunately it probably would be the best option. Marinette looked to Adrien and he had such a pleasant expression on. It must be nice to go for a walk out without the awful layers he's had to wear lately.

The boy must have notice her staring because he smiled to her and grabbed her hand. Marinette felt so lucky to be with him but it also felt so right.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they stepped inside the school building; Adrien could feel all the eyes fall on him. Leading up to it, he felt very confident, but the moment he stepped in and people stared; that confidence was gone in a second.

His ears flattened down and his tail swished in a wary manner. He gripped onto Marinette's hand as a crowd of students ran towards him. She seemed to pull him close to her and it made things feel a little bit better.

"Adrien Agreste!" One kid called, trying to shove paper in his hands to be signed.

"Wow Chat Noir! Is this real?" another kid started tugging at his tail.

But yes it could get worse for him. Next of course Chloe pushed in and wrapped herself around Adrien. "Adrieeeen~" she squished his cheeks and all he could do was frown. "You should have told me sooner, a Princess needs her hero!"

He was trying his hardest not to let his cat instincts snap but it was getting harder as each second ticked by.

He could hear Marinette clear her throat before speaking up. "If you would all kindly get off him, that would be good thanks."

Chloe didn't let go and only screwed her nose up. "Who are you to tell me what to do, Marinette _Dupain_ , Adrien and I are close and you are just a bakers daughter."

"Chloe don't talk to her that way," Adrien manage to grab control back of the situation.

Or at least that he thought. Before he knew it even more students had gathered around and Chloe only pushed herself closer.

"Adrien! Ignore her," Chloe huffed. "Since you've got nowhere to stay; You should come stay with me. There is more than enough room."

Adrien shook his head and looked out for Marinette. But she had been pushed outside of the growing crowd of students. Maybe he should have just stayed at home.

But then it dawned on him. He was Chat Noir. He could do this. He was the cool calm collected super hero. Chat Noir had pushed through crowds of fans just like this. In the midst of all the issues he had almost forgotten how strong he truly was.

He took a deep breath and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Thanks for the of _furr_  but I've already got a place at Marinette's." She seemed to fume but he just smiled and cautiously pushed through the crowd.

Eventually he managed to get to his classroom door. Luckily students were allowed to enter a class that wasn't theirs. So all he had to do was deal with his classmates. He appreciated his classmates so it brought a smile to his face as they rushed up to greet him.

"It's so good to see you back!" Rose rushed forward, pulling Juleka with her. "Everyone was so worried."

All his friends gave him a warm welcome back but eventually the bell rang so they all had to sit down and be quiet for class. He sat next to Nino and it all just felt the same. They did normal work as per usual. Normal was exactly what he needed after all the irregular goings on.

Adrien had a smile on his face all the way to break. "Dude school is still school," Nino poked Adrien's cheek. "Smiling that much is a bit of an exaggeration."

"School is still school but I've always loved school," he sighed contently as he packed his books away.

"And jumping across rooftops isn't more fun?" Nino flicked one of Adrien's ears. "I'm sure being Paris' superhero would be far more fun than sitting in class."

"Nino I love being at school because of all you guys," Adrien flicked Nino's forehead in return.

"Alya, Marinette," Nino turned to the two girls behind them. "One of you knock some sense into Adrien's head. Being out there as a superhero would be way more fun than stuck in school."

"Hmm I like both," Marinette laughed in a way that Adrien always found adorable. Sometimes it still amazes him that the Ladybug has been behind him this whole time.

"See?" Adrien gave Nino a smirk. "You've gotta believe _the_  Ladybug."

Every time anyone mentioned Ladybug, Alya would start groaning. "I still can't believe I chased for so long and you just sat there and watched." Alya grabbed Marinette's shoulders and shook her. "Also you waited until just as the bell went to tell me Adrien is staying at your house??"

Adrien watched the two girl banter back and forward. Alya would make some remark which Adrien couldn't quite catch and Marinette would blush. It was quite amusing to watch them converse.

"Bro," Nino brought back his attention. "So are you and Marinette... Dating? Like we knew you hit it off with Ladybug but..."

"Yeah," Adrien scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I mean we have only really gone on one date, ice-cream, but she and I are just really close now."

"Oh man, Dude I'm so happy for Marinette!" Nino laughed. "Well and you too bro. But we were all so worried about how she would feel when you said you liked Ladybug."

"I guess things just turned out really well," Adrien eyes wandered back over to her. "I can't believe I never noticed all the things I loved about Ladybug were in Marientte too."

"I can't believe I never notice you were Chat Noir!" The two boys bursted out into laughter together.

Everything felt so peaceful to Adrien now that things felt at least a little bit normal.


	36. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that break yesterday I needed to just rest
> 
> More chapters tonight!!

* * *

A loud crash echoed through the school building and Alya watched as her two friends jumped off in a blink. She jumped out of her seat and pulled out her phone to keep up with the action.

This villain was causing more havoc than she as seen in awhile. Screams of pain from civilians as the villain caused buildings to crash down.

"Je suis Le Démolisseur!" He swung a huge hammer, knocking a tower down by its ground work. "It's time for Paris to suffer being smashed down; the same way people treated my dreams" he sneered and continued smashing building after building.

Alya filmed and watched as her friends tried their hardest to take him down. But he seemed to evade their every attempt. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't lose could they?

After a long time fighting, the heroes were worn out. She watched in horror as the villain's hammer swung towards Ladybug who was knocked down to her feet. He was going to crush her at this rate.

"Chat Noir!" Alya screamed out, he was the only thing that might save her.

In an instant he was on all fours running to pull Ladybug out of the way. A wave of relief flooded on Alya before horror struck once more. Le Démolisseur changed his angle and slammed right at Chat. Ladybug fell to the ground but the boy went flying down the road.

Normally the Heroes jumped right back onto their feet but Chat Noir did not movie.

Ladybug pulled herself up and ran after him straight away. Before Alya could make it to them, Ladybug carried him off and away.

Paris was in terror; their heroes were in trouble and there was no one to help.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug held Chat close to her and she carried them to a safe location. She placed him down on the roof and a tear fell down her cheek.

He was breathing but unconscious. In a flash his transformation was gone and Plagg collapsed in Ladybug's open palm.

"That really took it out of me," the kwami then passed out straight away.

How could she let this happen. It was her fault. Had she been faster on her feet, Adrien would be alright. What was she meant to do; countless people were in trouble and she wasn't strong enough on her own. She needed Chat Noir.

 

* * *

 

Alya stared terrified of what was happening in front of her. More and more buildings were being smashed down.

Her eyes flickered to a girl who sat on the road crying. A large piece of rubble was flying towards her.

In an instant Alya ran as fast as she could and pulled the kid to safety. Her breath was weak and fast. "Kid..." She puffed, "run along."

The kid ran off and Alya stumbled around the corner. She managed it; for once she was able to help. As she caught her breath, Alya looked up to see an old man standing in front of her.

He held out his hand as to take hers. Slightly creepy, but the man seemed to be offering it in good intention. She put her hand in his and he pushed something in her hand.

"Go help your friends," his smile grew. "They need you."

He let go of her hands and she looked down to see a necklace with a fox tail pendant. In a second she realised what it must have to be but by the time she looked up, the man was gone.

She cautiously put on the necklace and in a buzz of light a little fox creature appeared before her.


	37. Et Toi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain all the reasoning behind a lot of things in here at end
> 
>  
> 
> Just some fun 
> 
> I will go back to marinette+Adrien dw dw just couldn't resist writting Alya having a good time

"About time!" The little fox bounced around in the air. "What are you waiting for? If I'm needed there must be trouble!"

"What am I waiting for...." Alya stared in shock at this creature. Did Marinetye and Adrien have one? "Who are you?"

"I'm Volpina! I'm the fox miraculous' Kwami!" She chimed. "Now hurry! Repeat after me; Transforme Moi!"

"Transforme Moi? What do you mean-" as the Kwami flew into her miraculous she felt herself transform. She was now dressed in an Orange-red suit; the colour of a foxes fur with white and black accents. An elegant, but fake tail bobbed behind her; it seemed to be made out of the suit material. She even had fox ears similar to Chat Noir's.

"Volpina?" She walked in a circled to spot the Kwami who was no where to be seen. The crashing of more buildings falling brought her out of the daze. Alya knew what she had to do.

In an easy swift motion she bounced up to the roof tops and leaped her away along in search of friends. She felt like wind rushing across roof tops. Alya couldn't help but grin to herself. She finally had a chance to be the hero.

Eventually she spotted Ladybug clutching onto Adrien. Alya didn't hesitate in jumping over.

"Ladybug!" She landed in front of her friend, placing her hands on her hips. "Paris needs you. Leave Chat Noir to rest and let's get going."

Ladybug looked completely shocked. "Who are you?" The girl pulled Adrien closer defensively. "Volpina?"

Alya shook her head, Volpina was her Kwami. A smirk grew on her face as she realised it was her chance to get revenge on her friend for hiding the truth. "Call me.."

Think Alya! Think! Ladybug is Ladybug because she's ... Well, she's a Ladybug! Chat Noir is Adrien being a dork and calling himself a Black Cat. This was her chance to be cool. Make her friends be in awe of her. She couldn't just be 'Fox', that was too dull!

"Call me," she grinned. "Kitsune!" Yes, Adrien and Marinette are sure to be falling to their knees in awe. Alya pulled out a orange rod that was holstered on her back. "Now come on Ladybug!"

Alya jumped ahead, she was so frilled to be part of the action. It only occurred to her once she got to the villain that she had no ideas of her power. He swung his hammer at her and in an instant she was quick and agile on her feet.

Alya groaned to herself. She was bound to have some kind of ultimate move like Ladybug. She wished she had asked. But at the same time she felt she already knew it.

"Ladybug!" She yelled out to Marinette who looked terrified knowing what this strong Akuma could do. "Quickly! Wrap his legs up!"

Ladybug nodded and did just as she was instructed. When Alya felt the time was right, she unleashed the strength of the fox.

"Métamorphoser!" In an instant magic fluctuated over her and her rod. Her rod was now the same as his hammer and her appearance like his.

With his feet all tied up she slammed the hammer into him. The badge that had gone unnoticed smashed and out flew the butterfly.

Ladybug stared in awe before jumping into action and purifying the butterfly. Alya's form change wore out and Ladybug threw her lucky charm in the air and fixed all the buildings.

All the people came out from hiding and cheered on the heroes. A wide smile grew on Alya's face. It felt so amazing to help. But she now knew why Ladybug never stuck around to enjoy the praise; her miraculous started beeping and warned of her de-transformation.

She waved off and jumped over the buildings but Ladybug followed her. "Wait! Kitsune..." Alya stopped and turned to her friend. "Who are you? I mean... Are.. Are you here to help?"

Alya put a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "I'm the best help you could ask for," with that she grinned and jumped off.

The girl never felt more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it would be cool if it turns out the Kwamis name was Volpina! 
> 
> But yeah if you remember the page in the book for the fox miraculous, I was thinking how all their costumes were like modern day western versions of the ancient designs. So Alya's would be in similar merit to chats and ladybugs. Also the book seems to have a drawing of what could be like a bamboo rod I dunno.
> 
> So kitsune is a Japanese word meaning fox but often refers to mythical folklore beings. One of their abilities being shape shifting to any human form. So I was like; what if she had the power to shapeshift to gain her enemies strength? And be swift like a fox! Foxes are good at blending in with their environment and lurking and I could so imagine Alya shapeshifting as random people to snoop around!
> 
> Sorry about the ramble I was just having fun!


	38. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I love some fluff.

Marinette carried the still unconscious boy back home. She landed on her balcony and carried him down to her room. Her transformation wore off just as she managed to put him down on her bed.

"Tikki," Marinette knelt down next to Adrien. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki's voice was always so reassuring for her. "His transformation took the damage for him. He's just drained now." Tikki then flew over to Plagg who was taking a nap on Adrien's chest.

Marinette smiled as she watched Tikki hug Plagg, they were so cute together. Tikki cared a lot about Plagg just like Marinette did for Adrien. She giggled lightly at the thought.

"Tikki," Marinette spoke up. "Do Ladybug and Chat Noir always end up together?"

The Kwami shook her head. "Sometimes they stay as friends. Once they even hated eachother!" The Kwami laughed. "But they always put their differences aside to save the day. Like I've said before; each Ladybug is completely different, just like each Chat Noir!"

As Tikki carried Plagg away she gave Marinette a smile. The kwami's smile always warmed Marinette's heart. She had often worried that the only reason Adrien and her were together was because they were suppose to be. But no, Adrien truly did love her.

Marinette ran her hand along his cheek; he looked so soft in his sleep. He breathed softly, in and out, in and out. If anything had happened to him she would have been destroyed.

Kitsune... Marinette had no idea who she was. She had to be another miraculous holder. Was she the real deal? Or another illusion like Volpina. Although Kitsune seemed different; she seemed genuine and amazing. But with another miraculous must mean Papillon is getting stronger. What if something worse had happen.

Marinette ran her hands anxiously through her hair. She pulled her antennae out and the jacket she had off. The girl had been wearing a lot more singlets lately so she could stretch her wings out once in awhile. But they felt useless unlike the strength that came to Adrien.

She couldn't complain; at least she could easily conceal her traits. A large smile grew on her face as she looked over all Adrien's traits. He made a good cat. His soft ears and tail suited his personality well. And the teeth... Well they brought an even bigger smile to Marinette's face.

She hadn't even realised Adrien's eyes had opened and were staring right at her.

"So you like to watch people sleep?" Adrien's voice was weak but cheerful as he grinned.

"I-I," Marinette averted her eyes. "...you're cute in your sleep." She said softly as she grabbed his hand.

"Hmmm..." His eyes shut again and he sighed. "What.. What happened to the villain? Did you manage to stop him? I mean _cat_ ch him, sorry I'm still tired."

She giggled at his attempt. "Well yes and no," she squeezed his hand. "I had help from... An ally?"

Adrien's eyes opened back up and he sat up a bit. "An ally?"

"Yeah," Marinette smiled. "She was really great actually... She must have been the real Fox Miraculous owner."

"Wow!" A look of excitement spread across the boys face as his ear sprung up. "Is she cool? She's gotta be."

"Yes she was cool," Marinette chuckled and pressed a kissed on Adrien's cheek. "But you're still by far cooler."

"My lady," he grabbed her hand an pressed a kiss there. "You make me _furr_ eel like the coolest cat. You're _paws_ itively more amazing than myself though."

The way he looked at her with such admiration made her blush. Once more she found herself averting her eyes. "C-chat.."

His hands cupped her faced and pulled her into a kiss. She could tell her was still exhausted but yet he kissed her passionately. The girl ran her fingers through his soft hair and hummed in content. A purr came back from him almost in response.

"Adrien.." She broke from the kiss and gave him a smile. "You should get more rest."

He nodded and laid back down. Marinette cuddled up along with him and without even planning to; they both drifted to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be drawing something for the next chapter so it may take a lil more time. Sorry the updates have slowed down to one or two a day but I've become busy with class again! Hope you guys are enjoying stuff


	39. Sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bit of a writers block so I sat down a did a drawing for this one!

Marinette awoke later to a tap on her shoulder. She opened her blurry tired eyes to see Chat Noir perched next to her.

"What," she grumbled half asleep while rubbing her eyes.

"My Lady, I am feline much better now," he took her arm and pulled her up. "So I was hoping to take you out."

"Take me out?" She yawned and stretched out. Marinette and Adrien hadn't really done much in ways of going out so a smile grew on her face.

"Yep! So transform and we will be good to go." Before she could even respond, the boy had opened the hatch to the roof and was on his way.

"Tikki?" She looked over her shoulder to see Tikki was already smiling and ready to go. "Transforme Moi!"

By the time she got up to the roof, Chat was already perched on the rail busting to go. "Hurry, or we'll miss it."

"Yeah yeah," she purposely took longer to walk to him. "So what are we missing?"

"Follow me Princess and you'll see!" And with that the cat was over the roof top and running fast and far.

Of course she could keep up. In a swing of her yoyo she had already managed to catch up. She followed Adrien as he lead her on and on. Over buildings and streets. Occasionally a tourist would catch a shot of the two of them. As much as she loved her fans, she couldn't get close to them because they would just crowd her.

Eventually Chat slowed down as he landed on a high roof top. It was towards the edge of town and everything seemed peaceful. She watched as he walked to the ledge and sat down.

She stopped for a moment, taking in all the beautiful colours of the sky. No wonder he was worried about time; there's only a certain amount of time that the sky is this beautiful.

 

l

 

Ladybug adored the sunset. It was calming but intriguing. She must have been staring for awhile because Chat turned his head and patted the spot next to him.

"You going to stand there all day?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Marinette sat down close to Adrien. It was getting a bit cold but leaning against him she felt perfectly fine. Her head rested upon his shoulder and she let out a sigh.

"Do you think this was worth being woken up for?" He leant his head against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Definitely," she grabbed his spare hand with hers and tangled their fingers together. Their fingers seemed to fit together so perfectly. It felt so amazing to be with him; she could hardly believe that they were only partners before. Which was her fault. Guilt hit her heart whenever she remembered all the times she shot him down.

Chat Noir was like her best friend. He was always there for her, he'd always make her laugh and his company was more than she could ask for. But now they were dating. To her he was everything; a friend and more. They didn't even need words anymore to enjoy each other's company.

"Chat?" She squeezed his hand.

"Mm?" He squeezed back in return.

"I love you," she turned her head and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long."

"Marinette," he cupped her chin and faced her towards him. His eyes were sweet and calm the way they stared into hers. "You never have to be sorry for that. When you knew me as just Chat, you liked someone else and in no way was that a _purroblem_."

"I know.." She looked away. "But I was quite harsh sometimes."

He shook his head. "If you were harsh, I wouldn't have kept trying." He gave her his signature grin. The one she use to just see as silly Chat Noir but now she loved.

"So you.." She sighed. "You don't hate me for that?"

"Hate you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ladybug. No, Marinette, I would never hate you. Specially not for something so small."

Marinette fell speechless and he pulled her into a kiss. She adored him. Every bit of him. His cheerful goofy side and his kind and sweet side.

This would be a moment she would pause in time. The beautiful sunset, his soft gentle expression and their love for eachother


	40. A Plan Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the day break guys! I was chilling with friends and completely forgot :(. There will be this and another one tonight as a make up.

As they walked to school Marinette couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Earlier as the two got ready for school, Adrien had made a remark that lingered in her mind.

_"We can't be together at school," he gave her a reassuring smile. "They'd figure out easily that you were Ladybug."_

While it was true, it made Marinette worry. Did he not want people to know he like Her? No, she couldn't let herself think that. It would still be for the best if her identity wasn't known.

This was more uncomfortable than she thought it was. Stuffing wings under her shirt just wasn't practical. Hiding her antennas was fine but her back just felt so irritating; they would move with her shoulders which was so obvious when she wore just a t-shirt.

Being a bug girl was hard.

At least Adrien could understand her struggle. Maybe it would just be easier if she told everyone, let her class know and let the world know. So maybe she might get creepy fans following her around... Adrien didn't seem to have much of an issue. Well, he already had people that adored him.

Marinette groaned as she dropped her head down on the desk. She had only just arrived at school and already overloaded her brain.

"What's up Mari?" Marinette could feel Alya poking her head. "Stay up all night with your boy?"

Marinette grumbled into the desk before abruptly lifting her head. "Alya! You did see the new heroine right? You had to have!"

"Yes of course I did," Alya huffed. "But my phone was out of batteries so I didn't get a shot!"

"You'll get her next time," Marinette giggled and gave her friend a pat on the back. "Or maybe I could ask her to meet you!"

"No- I mean uh," Alya stuttered. "It feels like cheating to get Ladybug herself to help me. I'm a journalist who has to make her own." Alya put on the most dramatic voice and pose she could before both the girls laughted.

"Well I'm sure you can do it," Marinette smiled to Alya. Her friend still continued the blog but it was more focused on the super heroes rather than who might be behind the mask. Marinette was thankful and proud of her friend

Her eyes flickered to the door as Nino and Adrien walked into class. Adrien did a very good job of standing out like businessman on a farm with his features. Her smile only widened whenever she saw him. His tail gently waved behind him and his ears moved with his expression. It was cute.

Until Chloe wrapped herself around him.

"Aaadrien~" despite him leaning away she still leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I saw you on the news yesterday and I was so worried." Her voice did not express worry but rather possessiveness. The emphasis was very much on the "I".

It made Marinette furious.

She stood up, fists clenched, but Alya just grabbed her back down. "Marinette," Alya said in a hushed voice. "She's not worth it."

"But she doesn't even care about _him_ ," Marinette groaned.

"Just let Adrien deal with her. If he wants her to stop; I'm sure he will tell her." Alya rambled as Marinette continued to watch the scene.

"Adrien is too nice to tell her to go away," Marinette attempted a pout at Alya to win her pity.

"Girl," Alya chuckled. "Adrien is Chat Noir, a guy who can fight off the big bad. If that's Chloe then he's sure to do it."

"It is Chloe!" Marinette pointed at how Chloe continued to pull and tug on Adrien. "She's pure evil!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Alya patted her friend on the head to which Marinette just grumbled.

The bell went a moment later so Chloe had no choice but to detach from Adrien. The dark haired girl knew that she shouldn't be jealous of her classmate but she couldn't help it.

After some dull maths and French, the bell finally sounded. Every student was always buzzing when the bell went. Except for Marinette this time. She sat in her chair sulked.

She should have been able to spend more time with Adrien, not watch as Chloe whisks him away.

"Alya!" Marinette slammed her fists on the table. "I need to seduce Adrien!"

"What?" Alya raised an eyebrow completely confused. "Marinette you are already dating him."

"No he's dating _Ladybug_ ," Marinette grinned. "I need to make a master plan so the class believes he falls for Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette stood with her fist in the air and Alya bursted into laughter. "Alright Marinette," she folded her arms and grinned. "Let's do it."

And so the planning begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how many silly shenanigans Marinette and Alya get into


	41. Love Letters

At the end of the day Adrien headed to his locker as per usual, but this time a letter flew out. All the guys around him instantly were making noise about it.

"Adrien's got an admirer," Kim pick up the note which Adrien could now see was covered in hearts.

"It's not that surprising," Nino laughed. "The guy is a model _and_ Chat Noir."

With a few more murmurs from the classmates that gather around; the noise of Kim ripping open the envelope brought silence to the room.

 

* * *

 

Alya mentored Marinette, giving her the perfect advice to prepare the corniest love confession. The whole school needed to know. They needed to believe Adrien and Marinette were going to date.

Once the note was written the two girls quickly stepped out of class early to sneak the note in Adrien's locker. As the bell went they quickly made themselves scarce and his.

Before long they could hear the commotion coming from the room. Alya poked her head in the locker room. Everything was going exactly to plan. All they needed now was to hear the note. She yelled out through the door, "read it out!" Before quickly ducking out.

 

* * *

 

"Let me read it out," Kim opened up the letter.

"You shouldn't do this," Adrien huffed and tried to take the note back but Kim was taller than him.

"Dear Adrien," Kim put on the most feminine voice he could muster. "I want to confess my admiration for you. You take my breath away."

Everyone was snickering as Kim read it out in the most dramatic way he could. Adrien cringed as the note was read. One, this poor girl was being humiliated and two, he would never return the feelings.

"I know you love Ladybug, but I can be your heroine. Xoxo..."

Kim stopped before bursting out into laughter.

"Your's truly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Adrien's eyes went wide. "Marinette?" Why did Marinette write this? Was someone impersonating her as a prank? It just didn't make any sense.

"I almost feel sorry for her," one of the voices piped up. "She's nothing in comparison to Ladybug."

"That's not true," Adrien snapped out before he realised what he had said. "I mean.. Ladybug is great but Marinette is all our friend?"

The group just snickered and murmured. Adrien didn't want to listen to people bad mouthing Marinette or laugh at whatever this 'confession' was.

The boy sighed and grabbed his bag. A few people called after him about how he should 'date them both'. Without even noticing, as soon as he opened the door he walked right into someone.

Marinette of all people.

There was a hoot and roar from the crowd behind him. Adrien looked down to Marinette who only ducked her head.

"A-a-a-adrien!" She over exaggerated a stammer, even Adrien could tell. "Did you get my letter?"

Just then it clicked on Adrien what she was doing. He had told her they couldn't be together because her identity was at risk. So now she was putting a show on for his classmates.

He smirked but facing away from everyone else so only Marinette could see. "Yes I did," he faked a dramatic sigh. "But alas, I'm a declawed cat with my heart caged by Ladybug."

"She doesn't have to know," Adrien could see, on the corner of his eyes, all their classmates watching in shock and awe.

"You're right," Adrien grabbed her around the waist, dipping her inyo the dramatic kiss he could managed.

The boy kept an eye on the people behind him. Their mouths fell open and they fell speechless. He couldn't help but grin into the kiss but from what he could tell, Marinette was having a hard time holding off a giggle as well.

"Holy crap," Kim finally broke the silence and everyone else then followed suit. Questions and questions all angled at Adrien.

But all that mattered was now he could spend more time with her. Her brilliant plan couldn't have worked better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but write fun nonsense sometimes~


	42. Five Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Www thank you all for so much support! I squeal in joy everytime one of you says anything because it means so much aggggrggh I can't even express in words
> 
>  
> 
> !!! 3oo kudos thank you all so much I am screaming

Marinette and Adrien walked home, hand in hand. She swung their arms and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The walk home was so peaceful and exactly what she had hoped for; His hand was warm and his smile was sweet.

Everything was so good until Chloe intercepted their path.

"Adrien," she crossed her arms and glared at Marinette. "I hope what I heard is not true."

"Depends on what you heard," his hand only gripped Marinette's tighter.

"I will to tell Ladybug if this continues," Chloe stomped forward and rudely poked Marinette on the chest. "You will be absolutely destroyed for this!"

"Alright Chloe," Adrien just chuckled and walked around her pulling Marinette with him. "Ladybug wouldn't hurt Marinette."

Marinette laughed as her and Adrien made it past the brooding girl. "I mean it's true," she leaned against Adrien. "But I'm glad I have you to protect me from her. It's so tiring to stand up to her just by myself all the time"

"Anything for you, my lady." He stepped in front of her and gave a bow. "I'll be your knight in shining spandex."

She laughed more and he kissed her hand. Adrien and Chat's playfulness was one of her favourite qualities of him. She hadn't notice it in Adrien much until it came out that he was Chat Noir. It always made her smile to see him act like himself.

"Oh Adrien," she faked a swoon before giving him a quick scratch behind the ear. "What would I do without you."

"It would be _paws_ itively _claw_ ful for us to be apart!" They continued their way back to home but as they neared, Marinette felt Adrien come to a complete stop.

"What's wrong?" She look to him and he just pointed. Up ahead of them was a news crew waiting by Marinette's house. How did they know he was staying with her? Well they didn't try to hide it but Marinette had hoped no one knew.

Adrien dragged her around the corner until they were out of sight. "I doubt either of us want to deal with that," he chuckled. "How about we go for ride around town?"

She knew exactly what he meant. In a flash they both transformed and were up over the roof tops. They dashed through the city of Paris, taking in all the views the city had to offer.

Eventually they stopped on a tall building. Marinette needed to let her mother know they might be out for awhile in order to evade the news team. She picked up her yo-yo using it as a phone and called home.

Her mother eventually picked up and Marinette explained the situation. But the question popped up of; 'will you be home for dinner?'

Marinette turned to Adrien and he shook his head. Having informed her mother she hung up and turned back to Adrien.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Marinette asked the boy who stood next to her.

A smile flew onto his face. "I'm going to take you out of course!"

 

* * *

 

The look on Marinette's face was amazing. Adrien could tell the girl was overjoyed despite the blush that spread across her face.

"It's only right that I treat my Lady well for being so good to me," he kissed her hand. "But on two conditions: I choose the place and we have to go as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"What?" Her mouth fell open. "I can't go out to dinner wearing this!"

Adrien chuckled and used her hand to pull her close. "Marinette," he smiled. "We are celebrities. People would cue up to the restaurant I pick just to see us. Also you look amazing in whatever you wear."

"Well that's no better!" She huffed but further blushed at his compliment. "Weren't we avoiding press?"

"Don't worry the place I'm picking requires to be booked way in advance..." He grinned widely. "Or for you to be very well connected and famous."

Adrien could tell Marinette was doubtful but he swept her off her feet before she could respond. Having done so he took out his baton and tossed them on their way.

While keeping an eye on his way, Adrien would look down to Marinette who didn't seem to complain at being carried. It was nice to be able to do things for her, to have her trust him and enjoy his company.

Eventually they arrived at the restaurant and Adrien began to walk towards the door but Ladybug just stood behind him in shock.

"C-Chat!" He looked back at her and she seemed flustered. "This place is 5 stars! It's waaay to expensive and posh!"

"Hm?" He tapped his lips in concentration. "I use to come here all the time."

Adrien never considered the extent of luxury his life had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing a pic for the next chappppppp (hopefully)


	43. The Regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I didn't have time to draw something for this but I will make up for it later
> 
> also sorry if there are many awful errors in this. I had proof read and edited but then my stuff crashed and I lost all the effort :(

Marinette was hesitant to walk anywhere near the entrance. There was even four staff members just to wait by the door to greet the guests. But it was too late; Chat linked their arms and strolled them right up to the door.

The staff member that went to greet them almost seemed nervous. "Good evening," he looked over their faces somewhat shocked. "Ladybug and Chat Noir... Please hold on a moment here."

The man seemed to dash in side in a panic. Marinette could see him talking to who must be his boss. Before long the boss quickly walked out with his hands together.

"Sorry to leave you waiting outside in the cold," he turned to the staff member. "M. Agreste is always welcomed in and especially the heroes of Paris." He spoke in a way which demeaned his staff member.

"Sorry Monsieur," the staff member ducked his head and motioned for them to enter.

This was all way too fancy for Marinette. She watched as Adrien politely smiled to the man and lead her inside.

Once they were inside they had another new staff member lead them to a table. This was a lady dress in a sleek but professional manner. She was polite but just like everyone else; she stared in surprise at the spandex. Really who would expect Chat Noir and Ladybug to enter.

Marinette gazed around the dinning room they were taken to. There was red velvet on everything and what was velvet was golden decorations. The tables were set so beautifully; Candles lit, cloths in beautiful shapes to be used as napkins and more cutlery than she could imagine needed.

The room was lit by a spectacular chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It sparkled like stars and caused Marinette's mouth to fall open. All the guest were immaculately dressed; The men in tailored suits and the women in formal gowns and designer brands.

Marinette felt incredibly embarrassed to be around such wealthy people as Ladybug. She was just a teenage girl in a skin type spotted suit. She looked over to Adrien who was in an even more ridiculous outfit for this place. He didn't seem the least bit phased by this. She wished she was as confident as him.

Another staff member came over and held the chair open for Marinette. She felt like a princess as she sat down and was tucked in.

"Here are the menus for tonight Monsieur and Mademoiselle." The lady passed them each a menu that by itself looks like it cost a fortune. "Would you like to hear tonight's specials?"

Chat Noir shook his head. "No thank you," he smiled. "Well just take a look."

Marinette looked down at the menu and nearly had a heart attack as she saw the prices. Some of the cheaper ones she could see were up at $50 and those were entrées.

She looked up at Adrien who had just been gazing at her. "Adrien!" She hushed her voice. "There's no way I can spend this much."

"Don't worry," he took her hands in his. "I wanted to take you somewhere my family use to love to go. I will cover the cost."

Chat Noir's face was sweet and loving. She still felt guilt in being somewhere so expensive but since it meant so much to him she didn't want to deny him that. "Alright..." She gazed back at the menu.

Marinette had no clue as to what half of these were. Her head had gotten so stuck into reading these complicated dishes that she didn't notice a waiter come up to ask about drinks until Adrien tapped on her hand.

"My Lady, do you have a drink preference?" She shook her head. What would a restaurant this fancy even have for underage teens?

"Then sir," Adrien put on his Chat Noit grin. "We will have your finest bottle of.... Cola purrlease."

Marinette couldn't help but slap her hand against her head but the waiter only nodded with a smile.

"Good choice as always sir!" The waiter obviously has dealt with Adrien a lot. Marinette couldn't help but wonder if Adrien acted professional around his family or more like Chat Noir. Either way it made her smile.

Eventually the waiter came back with Cola and poured it into the fancy wine glasses for the two of them.

"Are you two ready for me to take your orders?" He asked once more with a relaxed but polite tone.

"Yes!" Adrien grinned only further. "I would like to order off menu if that's alright."

The waiter nodded, "your usual perhaps?"

"Yes my usual would be amazing thanks," he was laughing but Marinette had no clue about what he was ordering.

"And for you mademoiselle?" The waiter asked but honestly Marinette had no clue. Her eyes scanned the menu but everything was too fancy for her.

"She will have the same," Chat eventually butted in and Marinette sighed with relief.

"Very well," the waiter smiled and was on his way.

Marinette looked across the room and she could see a lot of couples averting their eyes from her. They would whisper to each other and she couldn't help but feel self conscious.

The boy across from her must have noticed because he leaned over and rested a hand on her cheek. "My lady," he whispered softly. "You are beautiful, all those Ladies over there are just jealous of Paris' heroine."

"I guess.." She sighed but gave him a smile.

"One day I'll take you out to buy a beautiful dress and we can come back if that would make you happy." He took one her hands and kissed it. "But the dress could never make you more beautiful than you already are."

His cheesy smile and comment made Marinette giggle and smile widely. He was very good at impressing her and saying all the right things.

To the edge of the dining room was a string quartet. They played classically musical that just made the place even more fancy. Marinette completely zoned out to whatever Adrien was rambling about in front of her. It was just so surreal this whole situation. But despite all the odd parts, it was incredibly romantic. She couldn't help but get lost in the vibrant greens of his eyes as he talked passionately about something her love. His face emoted a lot but still in a way that was peaceful.

Eventually her thoughts were brought back as the waiter placed their food in front of them.

"Morceaux de poulet et les croustilles," the man announced in a formal manner but a wide grin pulled onto his face.

Marinette looked down. It was nuggets and chips. When he said it she thought maybe she would see a fancy bit of chicken and potato. But no. It was some slightly fancy look chips with nuggets.

Marinette bursted into laughed and Adrien grinned. "Mon père was always furious as me for asking for this but... Mama.." He sighed. "She always loved me and indulged my childhood cravings."

"So little Adrien just wanted junk food when taken to a five star restaurant?" She wiped a tear that had formed from her laughter.

"He did," Adrien grinned. "And still does. They do the best nuggets here!" He grabbed a fork and ungracefully stabbed one before holding it in front of Marinette to take a bite.

"Adrien I already have my own," she laughed but he only held it closer.

"But this is me being romantic," he put on his fake pout to get her to join in.

"Fine fine," she meant forward and took a bite. Adrien wasn't kidding when he praised their nuggets. They were fantastic.

The two of them ate their meals swiftly, hungry after the long day of school and running over roof tops.

They talked about all kinds of childhood nonsense during their meal. Adrien never wanted to eat what his father saw as fancy and Marinette would not go to bed without a sweet tweet before hand. Although they had both grown up now, these behaviours were still part of who they were. Adrien still snuck meals his father disapproved of and Marinette would occasionally have a sweet treat to snack on in bed.

It made Marinette so happy to learn so much more about Adrien's life. He was always rebellious like Chat Noir; getting up to no good and making corny jokes.

By the end of the night she had completely forgotten about everyone else in the restaurant and the spandex suit she wore. The night was perfect just to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend and I were just laughing at the idea of Adrien ordering 'your finest nuggets and chips'


	44. Kitsune's Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drawing for the next chap but my shoulder hurt so I had to take a break so here's a lil fun chapter so I can recover and finish the drawing tomorrow

Alya had spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir entering an expensive restaurant as she wandered down the streets. If she could get at least one picture; her viewers would go wild.

This was the perfect moment to try out her new abilities.

First she watched for awhile until she found a suitable staff member to use her Métamorphoser on. Having disguised as a waiter, she snuck right on in.

Alya disguised as one of the female waiters who was wearing heels that were already killing her feet. How did this lady walk in these heels for so long? Alya had to push through the pain if she were to get the correct shot.

The girl tried at a distance but there was always something in the way. A customer, a table and even a waiter walking past. There was only one way to do it; walk up and bluntly take a picture then leave.

She headed right up to the table in which the couple sat at. Their plates had just been cleared away and Alya whipped her phone out for the shot.

Click!

She got the perfect shot. But of course her two friends looked up straight away. Alya lowered the phone and gave an awkward smile.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves...." Her voice took on the voice of the lady she was impersonating; it was surreal.

The two just stared at her blankly and Alya just tried to back away slowly. Unfortunately she backed away into a very angry looking man.

"Claire!" His voice boomed. "You are not to take pictures of our guests!"

"Oops!" She giggled and tried to step around him. "My bad!"

"Apologise at once to them," he pointed and stepped in her way.

Her shapeshift was going to time out any second now. So Alya quickly turned to the confused guests. "Ahaha sorry!" She laughed and tried to once more walk away but the man still stood in her path.

It was too late.

Her shapeshift timed out and she was now standing in front of the whole staring restaurant as Kitsune. There was an eruption of murmurs and the angry man now stood shocked.

"Kitsune?" Chat Noir stood up and grabbed her hand.

Alya wanted to face palm; this was the first impression she got to leave on him. "Yeah!" She chuckles nervously. "I was just taking a pic of my fav couple! Thought maybe that ladybug blog might like it." Nice cover Alya, she thought to herself.

Ladybug and Chat Noir laughed together and he patted her shoulder. "You didn't have to disguise," he smiled.

Her miraculous was now starting to time out. "Seems like you have to go now," Ladybug poked the necklace that hung around Alya's neck. "Next time just ask for a picture! We're friends."

How could she have been so dumb. Even Alya could have asked for a picture. Perhaps it'll look more real this way. The two weren't expecting the shot so it was perfect.

"Maybe next time," Kitsune grinned before dashing out past all the guests. It didn't take her too long to get home and de-transform.

Alya stared down at her phone. This image was pure gold. She sat down at her computer and began to write the post.

_'An anon sent me these pictures! Guys this is top exclusive pictures never seen anywhere else. Ladybug and Chat Noir on a date~'_

She attached several images, most blurry but the final one perfect. Alya had to make sure it was set to post tomorrow; as to avoid suspicion. If she posted it straight away then people would wonder how she got the image so fast.

Volpina pulled on Alya's cheek.

"Ow!" Alya poked the kwamii. "What was that for?"

"You are meant to use your powers for good," the kwami laughed. "Not _bad_ photos!"

"There is one good photo," Alya once more brought it on her screen. "I think I've done some good tonight."

"I expect even more next time!" The kwami spun around. "Kitsune will be the best Miraculous!"

Alya was so grateful for Volpina; she was intense but also very chill about what Alya should do. "Yes Madame!" Alya put her hand out and Volpina high-fived it.

They were going to be great together.


	45. Good Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33333 Again i just love writting flufffff

Adrien wanted to make this night as wonderful as he could for her. His mind was brought back to their first kiss under stars. Paris' light pollution made it quite hard to see the stars some nights but a tall building would do just fine.

After their fox friend left them; Adrien and Marinette took off from the restaurant. 

"Adrien," the way Marinette's eyes looked at him made his heart beat fast. Her eyes were soft and beautiful. The blue was striking and amazing. Adrien was in love with every little bit of her.

"Yes my lady?" He couldn't stop a smile from growing on his face.

"Thank you for tonight," and it was also her gentle smile he loved.

"Don't thank me yet," he grinned. "This night isn't over and it's my job as your _knight_  to make it even better."

She giggled at his joke. Ladybug never hated his puns but she would never admit they were funny. His puns must have grown on her. This only made him grin further.

"So with your _purr_ mission," he put his hand out with a slight bow. "I'd like to take you away on my noble steed."

She placed her hand on his. In a flick he pulled out his rod and flung them on their way. It took a long time for him to learn to be graceful with this rod. Now it was second nature.

" _Lay-dee-bug_ ," he hummed to her in sing song as they flew through the sky. "I should carry you more often." He squeezed her closer. "We are a _purr_ fect fit."

"Maybe I should carry you," she laughed. "My yo-yo is far faster."

"Don't hate on my elegant stick," he smirked. "It's like a normal stick but... Magical!"

"Well you are right about that," she giggled. Her giggle was another thing that Adrien adored.

Soon they arrived at one of the tallest buildings. The skies were some what clouded but the stars did shine through. 

"Remember our first kiss?" He gave her a smile and relaxed down on the ground. "It was a night much like this one."

He watched Marinette's face as an obvious blush spread across. "I guess so!" She settled down next to him. 

Chat looked over to his partner. She was beautiful as the light of the city bounced off her face. Her skin was pale in comparison to his but he found that amazing. There were a million things her loved about her. But most important it was who she was that he loved.

The girl who stood up for her friends. The girl who comforted him as he freaked out. The girl that stopped his tears after he was kicked out. 

She was amazing.

He put a hand on her shoulder to pull her closer. A smile grew on his face as she watched him. 

 

l

 

"T-the stars are beautiful tonight," her voice was quiet as he shuffled even closer to her.

"Mmm," he hummed. "But not as beautiful as my lady."

"Chaton..." Her voice was a quiet whisper as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know I've told you before," he sighed. "But I really do love you."

He pressed his lips to her's softly but passionately. Their eyes fell closed and time seemed to stand still for them. Adrien held one of her cheeks in his hand. It was warm from the dark blush that had spread over her whole face.

Eventually they parted, but only an inch. "I love you so much," she pecked his lips again. 

Being Chat Noir allowed him this freedom to take Marinette to the most beautiful places in Paris. They laid down together on the roof to stare up at the stars. The stars twinkled beautifully but his eyes were focused on her rather than the sky.

They stayed like that until the night grew too cold to stay out. 

The two of them took themselves back home. Once they arrived on Marinette's balcony; Adrien took her hand again and kissed it.

"So now can I thank you?" She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"You may," Adrien took off his transformation and Marinette followed suit.

The two kwamis already flew downstairs to relax together, this made Marinette giggle. 

"Don't you think they're cute?" Her smile was incredibly sweet.

"I suppose so," he grinned. "But my lady you fall into this lines too easily; not as cute as you."

"Well, My Knight," she laughed. "Thank you for this good _knight_." 

He wrapped her into a bear hug and faked a sniffle. "I'm so proud of you." 

They both broke into laugh and held that hug for what felt like eternity.


	46. Tikki and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm having a really rough time right now and feel im just going to disappoint people

"Plagg don't you think they are cute?" Tikki buzzed around her counter part.

"They are stomach wrenching!" Plagg pretended to gag.

"The only thing that's stomach wrenching is the smell of the cheese you just ate." Tikki giggled and pulled on his ears.

"Hey!" He chased after her as she buzzed away. "At least I have a refined taste."

"Cookies are far sweeter~" Tikki flew in circles as Plagg continued after her.

Tikki abruptly stopped and Plagg slammed right into her and an 'oof' sound came from both. They floated down and landed on the pillow of Marinette's bed.

"Aren't cats meant to be agile?" Tikki teased but squished close to Plagg.

"Aren't bugs meant to fly away?" Plagg let out a yawn and blinked his eyes slowly. "Darn kid has worn me out."

Tikki giggled and pecked Plagg's cheek. "But it was worth it."

Plagg huffed and sighed. "Yeah..."

The two kwami's fell asleep together, exhausted from the busy day. The only sound in the room was soft purrs from Plagg and quiet noises from Tikki. 


	47. Bzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant thank you guys more for all your touching comments! I really really appreciate each and every one of you. I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys and yall brightened my day up so much! 
> 
> I was so stressed out and felt on the verge of tears over this. But you guys are the sweetest people I've ever talked to.
> 
> I hope to be back on track with updates but this Thursday is my birthday so I might be preoccupied!! So excited

Adrien woke up the next morning in his room as a buzzing sound irritated him awake.

Bzzz bzzz. Bzzz bzzz. Bzzz bzzz.

Finally Adrien growled and slammed the answer button on his phone screen. He was so going to sleep in this morning but now it was ruined.

"Hello?" His mind was still clouded with sleep and his words came out a mumble.

"Hello is this Adrien Agreste?"

"Who's this?" He was already rolling back into bed preparing to end the call. His phone number was always being given away to different model agencies and that wasn't quite something he could do now.

"This is TVi and we were hoping to ask you and Ladybug in for an interview."

Not that Adrien would admit, but his ears perked up. Being on TV as Chat Noir was always so fun because he could be himself. His father would always scold Adrien Agreste if he in anyway 'tarnished' the Agreste name. But now that didn't matter; Adrien Agreste could just be Chat.

"Hmmm," he didn't want to let them know he was keen. It's important for them to think it is a privilege. "I have a few conditions."

"Of course anything!"

"This is an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir," his voice was stern. "Not our personal lives." The last thing he wanted was a million Adrien Agreste questions. Those were boring and tiring.

"I wouldn't have it so otherwise," the voice on the other end of the line was kind and understanding. This brought a smile to Adrien's face.

The rest of the phone call was discussing details of time and location. The interview was to be in a few hours. This meant it was time to wake up Marinette.

 

* * *

 

The girl laid in bed asleep. Her arms instinctively wrapped around a pillow. Quiet snores and sounds escaped her mouth.

She was dreaming of a huge butterfly attacking all of Paris. She was taking down the butterfly but soon she drifted away from this dream.

A low rumble was slowly bringing her awake. Her eyes blinked slowly as her brain adjusted to waking up. Her pillow was vibrating. 'Weird,' she thought. 'Oh well.'

She squeezed her pillow and yawned. Her eyes were closing again as she couldn't stay awake.

Her pillow squeezed back. 'How nice of it,' she thought. It's not everyday that your pillow is soft and cuddly and warm.

"Good morning," it purred softly.

"Mornin'," she sighed contently. "Pillow... So soft.. So kind.."

"Thank you," there was a chuckle.

"Mmm.." She yawned again. "Didn't know you could talk." She nuzzled her pillow which also smelled amazing today.

"I can do more than talk!" Her pillow sounded happy but what she didn't expect was to be kissed against her lips.

"Mmph!" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Adrien! W-what? When did you get here?"

In her arms was not the pillow she thought but instead her partner. He had a wicked grin on but a purr still ran through his throat. "I've been here for a few minutes now?" He laughed. "You hugged right onto me remember?"

Nope. No she was fighting a giant butterfly! "Uh.. Yeah," she giggled. "I knew that." Her words could fool anyone.

"I'm sure," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Anyway I actually came to wake you up for a reason."

"We better not be out of cheese again," she rolled her eyes. Adrien would always come to her and whine about the lack of cheese. He keeps forgetting that he can go to the shops whenever he wants now. But Marinette actually enjoyed looking after him, it's like having an over grown cat.

"No no," his fingers played with her antennas. "A tv station had asked for an interview with _The Ladybug and Chat Noir_!" He put on a very dramatic voice that made Marinette giggle.

"And you said yes?" She scratched under his chin and he purred louder.

"Mhmmmm," he was obviously more engaged with the scratch. It made her giggle once more.

He really was just a big kitten.

"Well, Mon Chaton," she sat up and stretched. A few noises of complaints came from the boy as she stopped scratching him. "I've gotta get ready then! So shoo shoo."

He grinned and like a cat would, he stood on all fours to jump down off her bed and ran out of her room.

He really did make her laugh sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 eheh


	48. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the ridiculous amount of fun I had writting this

The two heroes suited up and landed near the studio. There was already a crowd expecting them for this live interview. Every single person was looking side to side just waiting for the couple to arrive.

Ladybug looked over to her partner who seemed to be wiggling in anticipation. There was a large grin on his face and his eyes were darting across the scene.

"Excited?" Marinette nudged his shoulder and gave him a smile. For her this wasn't as exciting since it was frequent for news studios to try and interview her on the street.

" _Paw_ sitively," he perched on the edge of the room and looked just like a cat about to pounce their pray.

"Well," she scratched under his chin. "Mon Chaton, we better get down there then."

Ladybug jumped down first to lead the way. Instantly cheers came from the crowd and the sound of cameras clicking filled the air. She kept walking, giving a smile or two, but mainly just headed to the door.

Behind her she could see Chat putting on a show. Bowing and waving. Grinning and signing quick autographs. He really was a show off but it made her laugh.

While ladybug got to the door in seconds, she had to stand around and wait for her partner to catch up. When they finally got in, a lady was there to meet them. Marinette recognised her as Manon's mother, Nadja, who she knew worked in the media.

"I'm so glad you accepted our invitation!" She eagerly shook both of their hands before leading them on. "You'll be in the studio and Alec will be your interviewer."

Often Marinette would watch the news and Nadja would be the presenter, but for more light hearted things Alec is put up for the job. He is sure to get a lot of credit for this interview.

They got into the studio and there were many people rushing around. This being a live presentation must make it a far larger stress. Each person rushing around seemed to be incredibly focused. Ladybug and Chat were led to the set which was just a green screen and some chairs set up. They often just put in fancy backgrounds in with the green screen.

  
They were both suddenly being pushed down into the seats and makeup applied. Marinette was very unsettled with people playing around her face. Meanwhile she could see Adrien acting like a natural. He's probably been through things like this a thousand times due to modelling.

It wasn't long before all the rush quietened down. A man signalled the time counting down till broad cast.

5... 4.. 3...

As the time dropped It dawned on Marinette how many people would be watching this. Her body grew rigid and nervous. Sure she has saved Paris a million times. But being on TV? It was still nerve wracking.

Adrien must have noticed because he took her hand in his and squeezed it. Him being there for her really did help.

2.. 1...

"Good Afternoon Paris!" Alec started the show off very confidently and enthusiastically. "This the incredible moment we've all been counting down."

Marinette could see past the camera to a screen which was showing what everyone else could see. The camera was only focused on the host as he introduced the show.

She hadn't even noticed the studio audience until that moment.

"Please welcome our special guests," he passed for dramatic effect. "Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

The studio audience cheered and Ladybug smiled awkwardly. Meanwhile next to her was the natural who gave off a 'cool' wave and grin. If only she could be as calm and collected as that.

"Throughout this interview we will be taking in questions from through Paris," this Marinette didn't know. "So call in with the number displayed on your screen."

It was growing so exciting. The two of them were like celebrities! She couldn't help but smile now.

"But first I want to ask a question we've all been wondering," he turned to the two super heroes. "Are you two an official couple? We've all seen pictures and now we all want the answer."

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something like 'we are partners' to leave it ambiguous. But of course Chat beat her to it. He grabbed her hand dramatically once more.

"Ladybug and I are now the _purr_ fect couple," the smile on his face was so proud.

The audience cheered and awwed. Ladybug hadn't really thought that the fans wanted them together. It seems obvious now that she thought about it. The heroine and the hero. Who wouldn't see them together?

"So who asked who?" The presenter was well practiced in asking the questions people were wondering.

"Ladybug couldn't help but fall for my charm," Chat further grinned and put a hand on his chest.

"Pfff-" ladybug couldn't hold back her laugh. "Says the guy who flirted desperately for months."

"Well it worked!" His response made her rolls her eyes.

"So are you two a couple out of the suits?" How was Marinette meant to answer this. If she said yes then it would be a dead giveaway who she was.

"Uh well," her voice was quiet and a bit shaken.

But Adrien cleared his throat and spoke up. "We will not be answering a question about our personal lives."

Thank heavens for his initiative. Maybe out in the city Ladybug takes control and had high confidence. But this was not her scene.

The presenter seemed to nod in apology. "Our next question will be from the audience!"

A girl who was informed she could ask a question, stood up and had the spot light turned on her. This girl was young and adorable in Marinette's opinion. "Could I be a supa hero like laybug?"

There was an adoration throughout the crowd and Ladybug's smiled grew. "Of course you can! Just try your hardest every day to help those around you and you'll be as super as me."

The questions kept going and going. Most of them were quite delightful to answer and often would make Marinette laugh.

"Is Chat noir scared of dogs?"

"Does Ladybug go to the super market in her suit?"

"Will you come to my party?"

"My daughter loves you." Which was not a question but some people just want to talk to their heroes.

Ladybug could see Chat too was having a blast. He was acting so over the top and dramatic, the way he did best.

"Chat are you a scaredy cat?" Asked another small child.

He feigned a gasp. " _Me_? Chat Noir? A scaredy cat? _Purr_ lease! All the bad guys go running from me!"

All the kids laughed at most of what he said. He was very good at addressing the children.

"And now we have another caller!" The presenter announced. There were lots of callers but they only let so many through. "Chloé Bourgeois!"

Marinette held back a groan.

"Uh yes?" her voice already sounded grating and snobby. "I have some information for Ladybug!"

"Uh huh?" Marinette tried to sound as interested as possible.

"Your Chat Noir," she scoffed. "Who we all know is Adrien Agreste, has been cheating on you!"

There was a gasp throughout the audience. Ladybug let out a delayed and fairly fake gasp as well.

"Chaton!" She tried to sound genuine. "Is this true?"

"Alas!" He draped and arm over his forehead. "I've been caught!"

"How could you!" She sniffed and stood up.

"My Lady," he got on a knee dramatically and took her hand. "She will never be anything in comparison to you."

"I bet she's really cute too!" Marinette put a hand on her mouth to stop a giggle.

"She's the cutest!" He sighed even more dramatically. "Also amazing."

"Tell the world the name of this so called amazing girl," the theatrics only continued.

"M-marinette Dupain-Cheng," he stood up as if to proclaim it to the world.

"She must be soooooooooo amazing!" Ladybug was no longer able to hold back her laughter.

"Pawsitively purrfect!," chat also was laughing a lot now. "As amazing as Ladybug herself."

"Uhh," the presenter tried to speak up. "Wow." Everyone was just staring completely confused.

Just on cue their Miraculouses started beeping from being used for such a long period of time. That or Tikki and Plagg knew they needed an out.

"Oh no!" Chat announced. "My Lady we must be off."

"Oh dear!" Their acting was so awful by this point. "You're right!" With that they ran off, out of the studio together and threw themselves towards home.

The two had to stop on a roof to just laugh. She laughed so hard and so did Chat. Who knew if anyone believed their charade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh guys I really do adore all your continued support! This story has been so much fun


	49. Kitty Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and understanding! I had a blast of s birthday yesterday! Sorry for the gap in chapters. Tomorrow I have a large party for this was my 18th eheheh so I may not be able to complete a chapter tomorrow! Sorry in advance.

Only shortly after arriving back home, the two heroes heard screams in the distance. Their miraculous had just warned out and now an Akuma just had to come.

"Tikki I'll grab you some cookies," Marinette gently placed her kwamii in her bag to rest. She saw Adrien dash to the fridge for some cheese. She was glad her kwamii liked something far nicer.

"Merci!" The kwamii chimed and nibbled away at the cookie. She needed time to recover but that didn't stop Marinette from running to get a view.

A few blocks down she could see a super villain terrorising the people. Before she was even ready, out the corner of her eye she could see Chat jumping on without hesitation. She laughed knowing how fast Plagg eats combined with Adrien's impatience makes for a quick recovery.

After Tikki spun up and gave a grin; Marinette knew they were ready to go.

"Tikki, Transforme Moi!" The light surrounded her and after some way too flexible moves; Ladybug was ready.

When she finally got to the scene, Marinette quickly looked around to inspect the situation. But unlike usual, she couldn't quite comprehend what she was looking at.

A man walking around tripping over due to his shoes being tied together.

A lady whose every step had a rake appear under her foot, only to slam into her face.

A young girl who held flowers that spouted water into her face.

But then appeared the villain. "I am Le Joker," of course, Marinette thought. "No longer will jokes be played on me. Paris must suffer the way I did."

It was always convenient how the Super Villains introduced themselves. Sometimes Marinette enjoyed the mystery but they weren't exactly subtle. But this guy was the spitting image of a clown. She felt dumb for not noticing sooner.

The heroine went to jump down but in the scene was Chat Noir already dodging around each cast that came from the villains balloon sword. But with the sheer amount fired at the cat, something eventually hit.

Quickly Ladybug dashed down to defend her partner. With some well practiced levers, she managed to launch a large rock at the man which knocked him far away.

She turned back to her partner to see him rolling in some kind of plant.

"Chat Noir?" She crouched down next to him and poked his head.

From him she could hear purrs as he continued to roll in this stuff. The sight made her giggle.

"Oh Minou!" She laughed. "You seem to be enjoying this cat nip quite a lot. I don't mean to ruin your time but I'll need your help taking this guy down."

He ignored her and continued to lavish in comfort. Mews escape his mouth and his eyes stayed completely shut.

She groaned and started dragging him out of the Cat Nip but unfortunately he was stronger. The moment she pulled him out, he dashed right back in.

"Chat come on," she huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Up ahead, Le Joker was coming back for her. She groaned and dashed towards him since Chat Noir was out of order.

His shots fired towards her and she spun her yo-yo to deflect the shots. Ladybug wasn't going to be able to close to him at this rate. There was only one choice.

"Lucky Charm!" She had ducked away to quickly throw her yoyo into the air. Down into her palms fell a spray bottle. "What? How is this going to help-"

Ladybug looked back to her cat friend who laid completely immobilized on the ground. While Le Joker was distracted, she quickly ran up to Chat and started spraying him with the water.

Out came a hiss as he jumped up and ran out of the Cat Nip. Once more Marinette could help but laugh at his misery. She was never going to let him live this one down.

Since Le Joker seemed preoccupied with terrorising civilians; Marinette pegged the spray bottle at his head. That did well at grabbing his attention.

"I will not be made a fool of!" He yelled and came running for Ladybug.

She quickly ducked away from the shot and ran forward, tripping Le Jokers legs. He stumbled and turned back towards her. Ladybug only grinned at this. Having been so flustered by the fall, Le Joker hadn't noticed Chat Noir dash up behind him.

With his Cataclysm already called, a simple touch of the balloon sword disintegrated it. The butterfly flew out and the man few down to his knees.

"Je t'ai eu!" Ladybug caught the butterfly and purified it. A moment later she restored all the civilians back to their non-joked selves.

"Bien Joué!" The two partner's fists hit. Marinette grinned as Chat held an embarrassed smile.

"Well well well," Ladybug jokingly scratched behind his ear. "Mon Chaton loves catnip it seems."

He groaned but leant into the scratch. "It's not like I choose to be like this." Chat was still smiling all jokes aside.

"Don't blame me when you find catnip hidden through out your bed." She giggled and before he could respond she threw herself back towards home.

Fooling around with Adrien's Cat qualities always brightened her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat slept against me through the writting of this chapter. She snores !


	50. Claws and Furr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the break. I've just had some really tough weeks. 
> 
> Still going honestly ._. It's been horrible. I've been so stressed and upset Argh. 
> 
> Anyway again im so sorry but thank you to anyone who has stuck around

The next school break eventually came around. The sun was out shining and Marinette was excited to spend the break with Adrien. She had spent a few weeks tailoring his new clothes to have a hole for his tail.

Despite only having a tail and ears, Marinette's clothes looked as if she owned a cat. His tail shed a lot. Why couldn't he have neat traits like hers. Cute little wings that hide easily under her shirt.

The two of them sat on the couch as Marinette buffed away at Adrien's claws with a nail file. She learnt not to bother cutting them down: they would just grow back in a day. But smoothing the point did the trick. They were still definitely claws, just not the sort that would draw blood.

Marinette concentrated at his nails but she could see Adrien watching her face. From the edge of her eyes she could see a peaceful smile on his face.

"All done," she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah," he looked down at his nails quickly, pretending to not have just stared at her. "I'm really purretty now."

"You definitely are, Mon Chaton." She watched as his tail swooshed in contentment.

The boy placed his hands on her cheeks. "It's a lot less terrifying touching you with my claws dulled." His thumb rubbed over her cheek.

Although he never meant to: there had been a few incidents of scratches since he got claws. First time: they were tumbling around and he was tickling her just a bit too much. She ended with quite a few scratches that time. Adrien was incredibly sorry.

She had received tiny apology cards for the next few days. Cute little post-it-notes with love hearts and kitty paws.

What he didn't receive any cards for were the many times she ended up hiding catnip throughout his bed. He'd be stuck in bed for hours if she didn't drag him out. Adrien was a mess of purrs and would roll up in a bundle. Marinette found it incredibly entertaining every time. Adrien never agreed. He would say 'I look like an idiot' but Marinette found it adorable.

The girl had completely zoned out from the current situation. Adrien was humming gently and running his fingers through her hair. It was an amazing feeling and she sighed in content.

"Marinette, Adrien?" Adrien's hands pulled out of her hair as her mother walked in. "Ah there you two are."

"Did you need a hand in the bakery?" Marinette stood up in front of her mother.

"No, no," her mother gave her a pat on the shoulder. "It's your holidays. I actually came to ask if you two would like to head to the coast for a weekend."

Marinette's eyes lit up and she practically bounced on her feet. "Oui!" Her arms wrapped around her mother. "Merci, Maman!"

She turned to Adrien who was now squished to the other side of the couch. His tail had fluffed up and his eyes wide. "If I go near the water, you'll just push me in!"

Everyone bursted into laughter but Chat.


	51. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I am feeling a lot better today. It really touched my heart to see that some of you have come back to read this after such a long break.
> 
> The chapters are going to be a tad small each for a bit until I get back into the hang of it I suppose??? And purrhaps I might draw again

"Shot gun!" Marinette shouted just as they all finished packing the car. Her father had to stay and look after the bakery so it was only the three of them going. "Shot gun gets to pick the music."

Adrien sighed dramatically but really he didn't mind. It must be family tradition. He had never really gone on many vacation trips. He has memories of young childhood vacations with his mother. They'd sit on the beach- or rather Adrien would run around the beach and make the sickest sand castles. Well really his mother did most the work on the castles but he got to stick a leaf in as a flag.

It did feel sad looking back to these memories but he still remembered them fondly. Now it was time to make new memories with his new life.

The car trip was peaceful: Marinette's choice of songs played in the background of conversation throughout the car. Mostly it was the two of them telling of their Miraculous adventures to Sabine. Although there wasn't a moment that Marinette told her mother, it was very easy for the mother to figure it out.

Adrien would sit back in some conversations and just watch the way Marinette moved. She'd be calm and elegant talking about a passion but the moment her mother would bring up something embarrassing; Marinette would sit right up and her wings would buzz as she would deny it in a fluster.

Although she didn't have her bug features out much: Adrien loved them. They emoted a lot. Her antennas would flop if she were sad but sit up more alert when she was happy. It really was cute. Bugs generally aren't so cute but Marinette made it seem so otherwise.

A pillow was set on one of the back seats for the two Kwami's to ride on. Sabine set a strict 'no flying in the car' rule. It was completely reasonable because the two kwamis can get pretty distracting sometimes.

Adrien loved teasing Plagg about the way he cuddled up to Tikki. Plagg always put on a stuck up 'I'm too good for anyone' show but obviously Tikki was the exception.

"Oh no!" Marinette suddenly shouted sitting straight in her seat. This suddenly shout caused her mother almost the break on the spot.

"What wrong?" Sabine's voice was riddled with panic as she looked across Marinette's face to find an answer.

"Who's going to look after Paris?" Marinette turned to her mother with genuine distress in her face.

Both Adrien and Sabine started laughing. "Marinette," her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "Paris will be alright without you for one weekend."

"Who knows," Adrien shrugged. "Maybe there will be a _Cat_ astrophe." He said with a grin but Marinette only pouted.

"It better be okay when I get back.." She sighed.

"Darling you put too much stress on yourself," her mother continued driving and talked to her daughter in a sweet tone. "And that's exactly why you need this chance to relax."

"And _purr_ sides," Adrien reached and put a hand on her shoulder. "Fox girl can hold fort for us."

"That pun was pretty weak," she huffed. "But I guess so." Marinette seemed to hesitantly calm down.

Adrien was going to have to make this one hell of a weekend to convince her.


End file.
